I Heart You: III
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: COMPLETE! Kairi never actually knew Sora after all these years. Why must he push her, his wife of almost 17 years away? review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: You know, I'm not even going to say when I'm going to update anymore… because it'll most likely be like one or two days later. XD And I'm not even gonna bother to do a summary because I'm always changing my mind… o.o. Note also that this will be the last of the series… and I'm serious about that.  
I multitask a lot. O.o;

**I Heart You III**

- - -

**Chapter One**

It was a warm, spring day on Destiny Islands. It had been years since Kairi and Sora lived here, but now that they've moved back to their hometown, things were a lot better. They didn't have to spend thousands of dollars to go from one place to another and see family members or old friends anymore; in fact, Kairi's parents lived right down the street.

Not much has changed in the span of eighteen years since she's lived here either; there were more amusement parks and recreational areas though. Kairi missed this place and was really happy when Sora got a job offer here. It was such a coincidence, she thought. Nevertheless, she loved it here.

That morning Kairi went into work early so she could do some last minute preparations on her report for the newspaper. Kairi was a journalist now. She always had a thing for writing, so she actually liked her job. Her boss was pretty nice, unlike her other one who flirted with her all the time. Also, Selphie worked here too. She was in the office right next to Kairi's. 

Sora got a job as a mailman. It pays pretty well; maybe not as much as he used to get, but it was great. He worked six days a week and usually got home around four thirty. Plus it still gave him a lot of exercise since he delivered mail on the base and didn't drive around.

As for Namine, she still lived in Twilight Town. She hadn't heard from Roxas in years since he walked out on her, so she was basically a single parent without a divorce. Kairi sent emails and talked on the phone to her every now and then.

Akira and Kosuke were in their sophomore year at North Destiny High, the same high school Sora and Kairi went to. Kairi had always wondered what it'd be like if her children were to get the same teachers she had, but that hasn't happened yet. However, some teachers she had were still working there. Kairi liked to visit them every now and then, but the twins hated it when they saw her at school.

That Monday morning was like any other Monday morning: tiring. Nobody wanted to get up and go anywhere, but knew they had to. Sora already left for work, and Kairi had to be there around eight thirty. Everyone was on a schedule. Akira and Kosuke had Blitzball practice every other day after school, so they usually needed a ride. Kairi kept telling them to make arrangements by themselves, but they never got around to it. Sora was able to pick them up after work.

Kosuke also had band practice on Tuesdays, but he got a ride home with his girlfriend Karissa. They had been going out for a couple months. Karissa was a very sweet girl, Kairi thought, with curly auburn hair and a slim figure. Kosuke was either on the phone with her or she was over at the house nearly every day.

"See ya, mom." They called as they headed out the door and off to the bus stop. Kairi waved to them and watched as they ran to the bus since they were about to miss it. She turned around and went upstairs to wake Kiyori up, which she took to school every day before work.

"Mommy, I need five dollars." Kiyori slipped on her pink shoes and grabbed her backpack. Her aqua blue eyes that she obviously got from Sora stared up into Kairi's. 

"What for?" Kairi asked.

"Lunch money." 

Kairi sighed. She had just given her money the other day; about fifteen dollars. Last she heard, lunch was only forty cents around here. She took out a ten and gave it to her. One thing Kairi could trust her kids with was money, even if they were only six years old. She dropped Kiyori off at the elementary school and headed off to work.

- -

"Good morning, Kairi." Her boss, Mr. Jensen greeted as she walked into the building. People were scattered around on their computers and others were getting their coffee at the machines. Kairi entered her office. On the door was a picture that Kiyori drew of a bunch of flowers and a rainbow. Kairi had these drawings all around her office, as well as some of Kosuke's. Akira wasn't really into drawing and artistic things, but he was pretty good at making music.

"Kairi! You _have_ to hear this!" Selphie rushed into the room and slammed her hands on the desk. Kairi blinked a few times and waited for the brunette to say something. Selphie fixed her glasses and cleared her throat.

"I just talked with the boss and…" Drum roll. "He's giving me a raise! Aren't you happy for me?" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Kairi exclaimed, giving her a wide smile. Kairi wasn't jealous at all; she was pretty content with the amount of money she received. However, Selphie wasn't as lucky as she was to have a husband that used to make six hundred thousand a year, so it was a pretty big step for her.

"Thanks! I was so happy! I'd better get back to work before he changes his mind…" She snooped away.

Kairi looked through her drawers for some paper. She took out her lap top and pulled up some documents she had been working on. One was a headline about drug use of teens. She was so glad that she didn't have to worry about this with her twins. Her and Sora have taught them pretty well, she figured.

- -

As usual, Karissa came over after school. Her and Kosuke headed up to his room. If Kairi trusted anyone, it was Kosuke, but she was still a little worried so she made him keep his door open. These were all rules they agreed on when they brought a girl over to the house.

"Man, our game was cancelled. Can you believe that?" Akira sighed and pulled a soda out of the fridge. Kairi looked out the window. It looked like it would rain, but since when has that affected a Blitzball game? There must've been other reasons as well.

"That only means it'll be postponed." Kairi said.

"But _mom_, I've been waiting _forever_ to play this game!"

"Against who?"

"South Destiny High." He answered.

"Wow, I went to that game… even though I really didn't want to." Kairi recalled. That was when North Destiny High went against South. Sora didn't play in that game, but she still went to see it because her friends begged her to.

"Why _not_? That's like… the game of the year or something!" Akira stammered so he could take a drink. "And now it's been… _postponed_."

"Oh, boohoo." Kairi teased, making a puppy face at him. Akira rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Sora opened the door.

"Hello." Kairi kissed him. It looked like he had been sprinkled on by some rain, but not too much. He set his mailbag on the table.

"Oh man, it's going to storm out there." Sora yawned. He wasn't really used to waking up at six o'clock every morning yet, so he had to find ways to adjust. Kairi giggled and began to massage his shoulders and neck. He loved it when she did that.

"Karissa's here. I'm going to ask if she wants to stay for dinner." Kairi kissed his cheek and went upstairs. Kosuke and Karissa were in his room studying for some math test they had the next day. Kairi wished that she could get Akira to do some studying on his own, but it just never worked. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, mom." Kosuke said without looking up. Kairi knew she shouldn't stay too long because she was sure they wanted some time alone. 

"Hello, Mrs. Kiyamoto." Karissa's voice was soft and calm, making her even more angelic.

"Hello. I just came up here to ask if you would like to stay for dinner?"

"What are we having?" Kosuke asked without a second thought.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Kairi hated deciding on what to cook for everyone.

"I'm up for some Chinese food." Kosuke and Karissa exchanged satisfied looks. They always agreed on everything.

Chinese food meant going out to eat. And she was perfectly fine with that.

"All right. I'll tell you when to get ready." She walked out and headed down the hall to where Kiyori was playing dress up with her friend Mandy. Kairi waved to them and proceeded further down the hall and towards the stairs that led up to the attic. Akira would usually use the attic for guitar practice.

"Akira, are you up here?" Kairi called before getting to the top of the stairs. He obviously was, because she heard loud guitar playing. It stopped and he opened the door.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We're going out for Chinese later. You want to go?" Kairi asked.

It took Akira a moment to answer, but he finally accepted. Kairi left him be and went back down to the kitchen. Sora was in the shower. He loved Chinese food.

Kairi decided to take a little relaxation time before they left, so she stretched herself out on the couch and read a magazine. Her article about a murder downtown was published in here and an interview she did with the mother of the victim. It seemed like hers and Selphie's articles were everywhere. After a while, she put the magazine down and accidentally fell asleep without knowing it.   
- - -

**A/N**: Well, I hope you're happy! Like I said, I have a lot more ideas for this one and I'd better get them written down before I forget… anyway, yeah. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Notice that I am not giving names to chapters anymore… it just saves me the trouble of being indecisive on _what_ to name them… xD

- - 

**Chapter Two**

That weekend, Kairi and Sora tried to teach Kiyori how to ride a bike. The little girl was so excited when Sora brought home a pink and white bicycle with a matching basket and horn that made a loud screechy sound. Kosuke and Karissa watched as Kiyori mounted the bike and tried over and over again to ride it. She was a pretty tough girl; when she would fall she would just get back up again.

"She gets that from you." Said Sora as he directed Kiyori on the bike. Kairi figured he was talking to her and blushed. Akira and a few of his friends walked up to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kairi asked. Akira's friends were definitely very… well, Kairi didn't know how to describe them. She just wasn't sure if she liked them or not. Bryant, the boy with spiky blonde hair and a million tattoos was very rude to Kairi most of the time. However, she still trusted Akira enough to let him hang out with him.

"We're going to go inside and play video games." Akira and his friends walked past Karissa and Kosuke, who were sitting together on the front porch. Some of them gave nasty looks to Karissa, who merely rolled her eyes and leaned on Kosuke's shoulder.

"Video games? It's like eighty degrees outside and they want to play _video games_?" Sora sighed.

"Sora, you probably would've done that too." Kairi giggled. Kiyori fell off the bike.

"I want to keep trying!" She got back on. Kairi didn't even think she noticed the blood on her knee, but Kairi didn't want it to get infected. Sora realized it too and told her to come inside for the day.

"So, Kosuke, are you ready for homecoming?" Karissa asked him.

"I guess so. Don't we have to play some songs there?" The band was supposed to play at least five songs. Kosuke wasn't sure if he knew them all.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go practice." Karissa took his hand and they went inside.

- - -

Akira and his friends were playing a racing game in the TV room. They were making a lot of noise. Kosuke rolled his eyes and headed upstairs with Karissa. Before they were able to reach the middle, Bryant spoke to them.

"Look, it's the band geeks." He snickered. Everyone but Akira laughed. Akira didn't know why he hung out with these people.

"Hey, stop it." Akira told him. Bryant and the other two gave him a strange look. Kosuke and Karissa had managed to make it up the stairs without anything else said to them.

"You know they are." Bryant wouldn't let it go.

"I said stop it." Akira was getting frustrated. Before anyone could respond, Kairi walked into the room and sat on the couch. She heard what Bryant was saying so she decided she'd keep them _company_. 

Kairi knew the worst thing she could do was ask questions, so she picked up a magazine and pretended to read it. Their conversation ceased when she entered, and all that could be heard were the sounds from the cars flying off buildings and such.

Sora and Kiyori came into the TV room. He put bandages over her cuts. Sora sat down next to Kairi as Kiyori ran upstairs. Unlike Kairi, Sora didn't really care on whether he embarrassed his children or not.

"So how are you guys doing in school?" He asked all of them.

"Uh, fine." Answered Lyle. They couldn't see it, but Akira wasn't too happy. He was probably still angry with Bryant for making fun of his brother and his girlfriend.

"How about you, Bryant?" Sora was aware of how annoying Bryant was to everyone, so he usually liked to ask him questions to get on his nerves.

"I'm doing okay." He remarked, feeling a little strange.

"What kind of grades are you making?" Sora smirked. Kairi caught on to what he was doing and played along.

"Decent ones."

The sounds of a flute and a trumpet were heard. It must've been Karissa and Kosuke. Kairi had told those two many times that if they wanted to practice, they'd do it either in the attic or her house. She headed upstairs to quiet them down. Akira's friends didn't dare to say any mean remarks about them because of Sora's presence. 

Kairi cracked the door open a little and poked her head through. She put her finger to her mouth and shushed them.

"Sorry, mom." Kosuke apologized, setting his trumpet down.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Kiyamoto." Karissa giggled. Kairi nodded and left the door open like it was supposed to be. Lately Kosuke had been forgetting that that was a rule when a girl was in their room.

Sora finally left the teens alone, giving relief to Akira and the rest of them. He met with Kairi in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think Bryant is just so annoying." Kairi whispered, putting away some forks.

"I do too, but I hated it when my parents tried to control who I did and did not talk to." Sora mentioned, tightening his grip a little. He sounded a little tired, which Kairi couldn't blame him because he worked six days a week. Good thing it was Sunday.

"You know, my boss is being an asshole again." Sora let go of her. Kairi turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What'd he do this time?" She asked as if she's heard it a million times.

"He's so lazy. He just sits there and has no sympathy for anyone. At least my other boss helped us every now and then." Kairi didn't know what to say, so she just hugged him. He kissed her slightly on the forehead. Karissa and Kosuke entered the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Oh goodness." Kosuke tried to ignore his parent's intimate moment and searched through the fridge. Karissa merely smiled and took the soda Kosuke handed her, giving him a polite thank you. Sora and Kairi admired the two lovebirds as they made their way out of the room and back upstairs, disregarding the rude comments from Akira's friends.

"How long are they going to let them talk like that?" Sora asked. "If that was me, I would've—" Kairi pressed her finger on his lip to shut him up because she knew what he was going to say. Sora can have tempers sometimes…

Soon Karissa and Akira's friends went home. It took about ten minutes for Kosuke to let go of her, so Sora had to make her leave. Kosuke came back inside and sat on the couch.

"I hate to say this, but some of your friends are just idiots, Akira." Kosuke admitted. Surprisingly, Akira agreed.

"I know. But…" He tried to think of a way to defend them, but nothing came. Sora heard this and crossed his arms.

"I don't think they're good people to be hanging out with, but that's just me. You make your own choices in this house. You guys know what we expect." Kairi came and stood next to him.

"Yes, we trust that you'll make the right decisions." She said.

"We will." They said at the same time. Kosuke turned on the TV.

They were such great kids. Kairi didn't really have many problems with Akira or Kosuke. Even Kiyori was brought up pretty well, which surprised both Sora and Kairi. They were glad they could trust their kids, but sometimes Kairi did question on whether they were trusting them a little too much…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**A/N**: Yay! I wore my Kairi costume to school today… not very many people knew about KH2… shame on them! Anyway, there's no school tomorrow, so there might be a new chapter tomorrow depending on whether I get to go to the movies or not. I don't know. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Akira," someone whispered from behind his seat. He turned around. Bryant was holding a note. He pointed over to Sakiko, who merely blushed and looked the other way. Sakiko had short black hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes, which she usually liked to keep back in a burette. Akira's face reddened as he opened the note.

_Akira,  
Hello! How are you? I'm doing fine… jajaja… how would you like to come over to my house on Saturday? You can even bring your brother! My parents won't be home… _

Reply!

There was a small heart next to 'reply.' Akira felt a little nervous but loved the offer. He's liked Sakiko ever since they moved here. However, when she said her parents wouldn't be home, he started to wonder a little. Nevertheless, he accepted and passed it back to her. She read it and smiled at him.

- - -

Kairi had a headache that day and really wanted to go home. Not to mention Selphie had not had her coffee yet, so she was going insane. It was almost like the old days when she would say the most random things aloud and just crack Kairi up.

"COFFEE! DAMN IT, WHERE'S MY COFFEE?" She pranced across Kairi's office in search for coffee. Kairi hated coffee, so of course she wouldn't have any.

"Um, Selphie, the coffee's where it's always been." She pointed out the door. "Near the entrance…" Selphie blinked at her and then sprinted down the hall like a roadrunner. Kairi cackled and took her papers out that she had to work on today. However, she started to think of a conversation her and Sora had the night before…

_Flashback_

_"Sora?" Kairi said in the middle of the night. "Sora? Are you awake?" _

He turned over and nodded. "Yeah, what's the matter?" He said in a low, but worried tone.

"Do you really think we should let Akira hang out with people like Bryant? I mean… I know we trust him and all, but—"

Sora cut her off. "We trust him. That's all we need. You don't have to worry." Kairi was still a little unsure.

"But what if… he ends up doing drugs or begins to act like Bryant? You of all people should know about the 'pressures of high school." She put emphasis on those last few words to try and remind him of what happened a long time ago. Sora sighed and thought for a moment.

"Kairi, if he does anything he's not supposed to, he knows the consequences. Now… he will make mistakes; they all will. However, we just have to make sure they don't make the big ones." He took her hand in his. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so…" Kairi closed her eyes.

End of Flashback

"Coffee…" Selphie rubbed the warm mug against her cheek lovingly. Kairi laughed.

"So anyway, have you started on that article about the murder downtown? I think I've got some news you want to hear." Selphie pulled up a chair and sat across from her, giving her a straight face.

"Really?" Kairi sat up in her chair and tried to listen. Her headache was killing her.

"I read in some other newspaper that the murderer was…" She was cut off when Mr. Jensen appeared at the door, crossing his arms. This was the second time Selphie had been caught out of her office. She groaned and went back to her office, telling Kairi that she'd tell her later. Mr. Jensen smiled at them both and then headed down the hallway. He really was a nice guy… not one of those perverted bosses that didn't care if you were married or not.

- - -

Sora picked up Akira and Kosuke from Blitzball practice that day. He got there about ten minutes before it ended, so he just stood there and watched.

"Wow, those were the days, ya?" Sora heard someone with a deep, familiar accent say. He looked over and saw a man which huge muscles and spiky, red hair and tan skin. Sora's eyes widened.

"WAKKA?" Sora blurted out. The man saw him. He was in shock. Sora may have hated Wakka in the past, but seeing him right now was just amazing.

"Sora? Is that you, man?" He noticed Sora was still wearing his work clothes and chuckled a little. Sora crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, man. I thought you played Blitzball still. The fact that you're… a mailman is just too funny." He tried holding back laughter.

"Oh hush." Sora rubbed the back of his head. He was a little embarrassed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" He tried changing the subject. Wakka pointed out onto the field to a lighter skinned boy that looked almost like him.

"That's my son, man. He's goin' to be the star player on this team!" Wakka cheered as his son intercepted the ball. Akira and Kosuke were defenders.

"Those twins are mine." Sora told him.

"Those in the back?" He squinted his eyes. "Oh, I see. So you married that girl from high school, ya? What was her name?"

"Kairi." Sora said stubbornly.

"Oh, is she still hot?" Wakka teased. Sora eyed him suspiciously. Before he could say anything back, the twins came over to him carrying their bags. Wakka's son, Jared, was snickering behind them.

"Hey, guys. How was practice?" Sora asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." They said, heading for the car. Sora looked from Wakka to Jared, and then went after his sons. They drove off.

Akira and Kosuke stared out both windows, trying to avoid conversation at all costs. Obviously they weren't too happy. Sora, being his normal, curious self, wanted to what was up.

"Were the coaches being mean again?" Sora asked. They didn't answer.

"Okay…" Sora looked through the mirror. (**A/N**: I forgot what that thing was called. O.o) Kosuke's eyes were closed and Akira was still staring out the window angrily. Sora had to take this from a different approach.

"So I saw one of my old former friends from high school. Wakka Ando." He said. Recognizing the last name, Akira finally said something.

"Yeah, that's Jared's dad. I hate him. I hate them both."

"Why?" Sora knew Wakka was evil, but if he was doing anything to his sons than Sora would definitely have a few _words_ with him.

"Jared thinks he's better than everyone and Mr. Ando always puts everyone else down." Kosuke said with his eyes still closed.

"What does he say?" Sora asked carefully.

"Could we talk about this later?" Akira asked, sounded a bit irritated. Then at the same time, they said, "We're tired."

Sora accepted their request and pulled into the driveway. Akira and Kosuke headed up to their rooms without another word.

Kairi had already picked up Kiyori from school and was laying down in the bedroom. It had been a long day for her and she just wanted to go to sleep. Sora came in and yawned a little.

"Hello, babe." He kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"I just want to rest, that's all." She whispered. Sora eyed her a bit more. "I just don't feel well."

"Mentally or physically?" Sora wondered.

"I've had a headache all day." She told him, closing her eyes.

"All right. I'll let you rest then." He walked out.

Kiyori came into the kitchen carrying some colored pencils and a few pieces of papers with drawings on them. She was pretty hyper.

"Daddy! Look at what _I_ drew!" She held the paper up. It was a picture Sunshine chasing the neighbor's cat around, Sora guessed.

"That's awesome!" He said happily. Sora loved it when Kiyori showed off her drawings. She was a young artist.

"And this one!" She exclaimed, showing him a picture of the family. Akira and Kosuke were on either side of Sora and Kairi, with Kiyori in middle. This one deserved to go on the wall.

"I love it. Could I hang it up?" Kiyori nodded. Sora took it and went into the hallway. He put it right next to their family portrait they took about a year ago. It was perfect. Kiyori ran back upstairs. Later that day, Sora ordered pizza because neither him nor Kairi wanted to cook dinner.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Daddy!" Sora heard a whisper. He groaned as his eyes slowly opened and saw Kiyori holding a blanket in front of him. It was two o'clock in the morning. There was a thunderstorm outside.

"What is it?" Sora looked over and saw that Kairi was sound asleep, and it was best to keep her that way. Kairi hated thunderstorms. Kiyori mumbled.

"I can't sleep." She cowered at the sound of thunder. Sora gave her a long, tired stare, and then moved over to the center of the bed to make room for Kiyori. She didn't hesitate to get in with him.

Sora always wondered why Kiyori never went over to Kairi's side of the bed and woke her up when she was afraid, but he was used to it by now. Maybe Kiyori felt safer with him than Kairi, although Sora would've hated to admit that if it was true. Whatever the case, she always woke him up instead.

He actually liked thunderstorms. They put him to sleep almost instantly. Kairi was afraid of them though and liked to cuddle with him when one would occur. Kiyori squiggled under Sora's arm as the rain beat against the window. Sora had forgotten to close the window all the way, so it was just open a little. It was on the other side of the room anyway. It wouldn't affect them.

Kiyori was asleep about ten minutes later, Sora noticed. Her blanket had fallen onto the floor. For some reason, Sora just couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about what happened downtown the other day. 

There was a robbery and a shooting of an old woman down near the mall. Sora just so happened to be walking by when it happened. He remembered that they robber looked really familiar, but he couldn't make out who it was. It had been bugging him the past few days.

- - -

Kairi went over to her brother Koru's house. It had been ages since she's seen him. He lived in an apartment on the other side of town with their older brother Taka, his wife and two kids. Funny, Kairi thought, since he had just entered his thirties. Shouldn't he be getting married? She came to find out that he _was_ engaged, but then caught her cheating on him with one of his friends. So much for that.

"So, you have another kid now?" He asked her. Kairi nodded.

"Yes. Kiyori is her name. She's six."

"I haven't seen the kids since… I don't know. We don't see each other much and we live in the same city. What's up with that?" He scratched his beard. Koru had brown sideburns and was smoking a cigarette. His apartment was a little messy, but Kairi expected that from him. He decided to be considerate and stopped smoking.

"You should come and see them then. How about tonight for dinner?" Kairi asked.

"Tonight?" He went through a schedule in his head, making sure he was free. After a long silence, he nodded. "Sure."

"Where's Taka?" Kairi questioned.

"He's at work. So is his wife. The kids are at school."

"They should come too." Kairi smiled.

- - -

Kairi told Sora about Koru coming for dinner and made the kids clean up the house a little. Kiyori had her toys out in the TV room and was picking them up and taking them upstairs while Akira left his guitar in the kitchen. He came to get it.

"Who's Uncle Koru?" Asked Kiyori.

"My brother." Kairi answered, stirring some noodles in a pan. She was making spaghetti. Taka and his wife Jill had accepted the request and were coming with Koru. For some reason Kairi felt a little nervous about seeing her brothers, but nevertheless excited.

Sora searched around the kitchen for the garlic bread. He found it and set it on the stove.

"I haven't seen my brother since we left for Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Are you serious?" Kairi asked, astonished. That was about eighteen years ago. Sora nodded and shrugged as if it didn't mean anything. He never kept in touch with his family, and Kairi had a good idea why.

Soon dinner was ready and the guests arrived. There was a whole introduction scene where everyone told each other who they were. Taka's children, Matsu and Setsu were eight and four. They had big round eyes and curly hair. Jill was pretty. 

Matsu and Kiyori seemed to get along pretty well. Setsu was sort of left out because he was so young, but Kairi made Akira, Kosuke and Karissa play with him.

"He's so adorable!" Karissa giggled, watching Setsu as he threw a toy plane across the room. Akira and Kosuke were bored. They didn't have the patience for a child. Karissa babysitted often, so she enjoyed this.

Sora called everyone into the kitchen for dinner. Kiyori, Matsu and Setsu sat at a separate table away from the older people. Everyone said their prayers and began eating.

"This is great, Kairi." Taka complimented. She thanked him.

"So what have you all been doing all this time?" Koru directed the question to everyone, but was looking at Kairi.

"I think I saw you on TV once or twice, Sora." Taka mentioned.

"Yeah, I used to play Blitzball." Sora answered him.

"You quit? What do you do now?" Taka sounded astonished.

"I deliver mail." Sora knew they would get a kick out of that. Akira, Kosuke and Karissa stayed silent, but not for long.

"I'm sorry, which one is which?" Jill pointed to Akira and Kosuke. She didn't see them much, so she forgot who they were. Akira and Kosuke corrected her and moved on.

Akira and Kosuke didn't even wear the same hairstyle. How could she forget that easily? Honestly, neither of them liked their Aunt Jill. She was too happy for her own good. Kairi even had a problem with her every now and then, but overall they got along as acquaintances.

"And who are you?" She asked, looking at Karissa.

"That's Kosuke's girlfriend, Karissa." Kairi informed, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Jill let out a scary laugh that made them all raise eyebrows. Once she realized how weird it sounded, she stopped and cleared her throat. 

Kairi could tell that the twins and Karissa didn't really want to be at the table. Akira looked bored beyond reason and Kosuke and Karissa were scraping their plates clean. It had only been about ten minutes.

"Could we be excused?" The twins asked at the same time. Before Kairi was able to answer, Sora spoke for her.

"No." Kairi looked at him strangely. Sora knew she would refuse, but couldn't care less.

"This is family time." He said simply, and then went back to eating his spaghetti. Kairi couldn't really argue with that.

Dessert came around and nobody wanted to skip out on that. Jill baked a chocolate cake. One thing Kairi and Jill agreed on was cooking. Kairi loved the things she made. Everyone was excited to get some, especially Kiyori and the other kids.

"Yummy!" Kiyori exclaimed. She had cake all around her mouth and was making a mess with it.

"Kiyori, clean off your face." Sora told her. He wasn't acting normal tonight, Kairi thought. The tone of his voice sounded a bit irritated at times and he wouldn't talk unless he was giving an order or was asked a question. Something had to be wrong, but now wasn't the time to ask.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. They all thanked Kairi and Sora for inviting them over and the door shut. There were tons of dishes in the sink. Kairi groaned and slumped down on the couch and sighed. Sora headed for the bedroom.

Kairi opened the door and shut it quietly. Sora was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. She went over and stood next to the door, just looking at him. Sora put his brush away and looked back at her, wondering why she wouldn't say anything.

"Um… you okay?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I wanted to ask _you_." 

Sora sighed and shrugged, unable to respond. Kairi tilted her head and went to hug him. He hugged back but separated quickly. Sora went over to the bed.

"I'm fine." He managed a smile. No he wasn't.

"I hope it has nothing to do with my family coming over for dinner… maybe I should've gotten your consent first…" Kairi sat down next to him on the bed. Sora hesitated before saying anything.

"It's not _you_… I would've wanted you to see your family." He said. Kairi knew why he was down now.

"Sora, maybe you should give your family a visit." Kairi told him anxiously.

"No." He refused instantly. Kairi gasped.

"But… Sora…"

"Kairi, they don't care about me, so I don't care about them. They didn't even come to our wedding!" He yelled. "So what makes you think that I would want to go and see them?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the pillow, glaring down at his feet.

"You sound like you miss them." Kairi said bravely. Sora looked at her in shock.

"That's insane. I hate them. I'm going to bed." He pulled the covers over himself and faced the other way, not saying another word for the rest of the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: There we go! Some of you have been wondering what happened to Koru, so yeah, I brought him back eighteen years later! XD Anyway, Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kairi was doing laundry when the phone rang. She was the only one at home, so she had to answer it. Kairi picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Kiyamoto? This is Kiyori's teacher, Miss Russell. I'm a little worried about your daughter…"

With that, Kairi was asked to meet Miss Russell over at the coffee shop downtown that night. Oblivious to what it might be about, Kairi knew it wasn't a good thing. She told Sora where she was going and left.

Miss Russell was waiting at a table outside next to the door. She was fairly young; a mixed woman in her early twenties with dark brown hair and glasses. Kairi greeted her and sat down. They ordered something to drink.

This particular meeting was a little strange, Kairi thought, but she was glad that she was going to find out what was going on with Kiyori. She never suspected anything except for the occasional losses of lunch money.

"Kiyori's a good kid." Miss Russell complimented, taking a sip of tea and smiling. Kairi agreed and thanked her.

"She has terrific grades, excellent reading skills and is a really great artist."

"Yes, I know." Said Kairi. "I keep her drawings in my office."

Miss Russell's smile faded. "But I'd like to let you know about her… social issues…" Kairi looked at her strangely. Her eyes asked thousands of questions.

"Kiyori may have good grades and talent for art, but I'm afraid I never see her talking to any of the other students. At recess she separates herself from everyone and draws pictures over in the corner. Is she normally shy at home?" 

"No… not at all…" Kairi couldn't believe this. 

"Well," Miss Russell cleared her throat. "I'm really worried about her future."

Unlike other parents who would usually deny all of it, Kairi was actually giving this some thought. Was Kiyori anti-social at school?

"I have to get after the same three kids every day." Miss Russell mentioned, putting down her cup of coffee and adjusting her glasses. Kairi looked up in curiosity.

"There are these three boys that pick on her a lot in the class and no matter what I do I can never get them to stop." Miss Russell sighed. "I caught them trying to take her lunch money one time, but who knows how many times they've done it."

So that was why Kiyori always asked for lunch money…

"Wow…"

When Kairi went home, it was starting to get dark. Sora was watching a Blitzball game when she walked in. Kiyori was on the floor coloring. Kairi looked at her hopelessly, knowing she shouldn't confront her just yet.

Kairi knew if she told Sora about this, he would start trying to talk to Kiyori and get on her every last nerve. Sora didn't really think before he acted most of the time, which was a problem. However, Kairi couldn't keep this from him. He had a right to know. She remembered what happened last time she kept something from him; she ended up crying over it for years.

"Hey, how was it?" Sora asked, making sure he said nothing more than that because of Kiyori's presence.

"It was… all right." Kairi walked into the bedroom, hinting for him to follow. Sora got up and went after her. Kiyori watched until he had closed the bedroom door, but then went back to her drawing. Kosuke entered the TV room and changed the channel.

Kairi stood at the window and stared out of it, even though it was dark. Sora walked up to her, waiting for her to say something.

"Kiyori's having trouble at school." She finally admitted. Sora, thinking about how well Kiyori did in school, raised an eyebrow. Kairi sighed.

"I think she might be anti-social. Miss Russell says she doesn't talk to anyone." Kairi said anxiously. Sora didn't know how to respond.

"And I know you're going to want to talk with Kiyori about this, but please don't until we can find a better way to approach her… please, Sora…"

"Kairi, I have to." Sora turned and headed for the door, but Kairi grabbed his hand.

"You can't! Not now!"

"If not _now_, then when? Huh?" Sora eyed her. Kairi shook her head. She couldn't say anything to that. She merely shrugged and let go of his hand. Sora paused at the door before opening it.

"Sora, you tend to get into everyone's business without meaning to. You have to find a different way to handle it… she's just a child…" Kairi told him.

"Yes, but she's _my_ child, and I'm not going to let her suffer like I did." He opened the door. Kairi appeared in front of him, blocking the way and closing it shut again with her back pressed against it. She crossed her arms.

"Okay, tell me. How are you going to bring this up?"

"I'll ask her straightforward. Kairi, please move." She shook her head. Sora tried to stay calm. His patience was running out, however.

"That's not going to work." She said bluntly. He gave her an expecting look.

"Okay, Miss psychiatrist, what do you think we should do?" There was a tone of anger in his voice as he awaited her answer.

"I don't know, but what you want to do is wrong. If you want to get through to a child, you can't just ask them about their school life like that. It'll make them feel uncomfortable. You have to find another way." Kairi felt proud of herself, but Sora didn't seem to understand.

"You still haven't told me what we should do." He tapped his foot impatiently.

Kairi could tell he was becoming really angry with her, but she had to stand her ground. If he were to ask Kiyori about those bullies or why she never talks to anyone, she would start to wonder who told him such a thing and would feel really uncomfortable around him. Kairi wasn't sure how to approach the situation, but she knew that she'll think of something.

"Just please, leave her be for now until I come up with a plan. I tend to be _calmer_ than you are when it comes to these things." 

Sora promised to not talk with Kiyori, but Kairi knew that if she didn't come up with something quick enough, he would lose patience and talk with her anyway. For the next few days, Kairi decided, she would observe Kiyori's behavior each day to and from school and then go from there.

Kiyori wasn't the only one having problems at school, Akira brought home a discipline referral that day. Sora was furious when he saw that Akira was written up for skipping and grounded him on the spot. Kairi was extremely surprised and didn't think it could get any worse.

"_Skipping_?" Sora was about to blow his top. "What the Hell were you doing?" 

Akira put his hands behind his back and looked down at the floor, trying not to make eye-contact with his father. Sora waited for an answer.

"I wasn't _skipping_… I just went to the bathroom and the bell rang before I was out. It just so happened to be ten minutes later before I came out." Akira reasoned. That was the lamest excuse Sora had ever heard. He would've laughed if he wasn't so pissed.

Sora used to skip class back in his high school days. He was only caught doing it once or twice, so he knew when someone was lying about skipping. He knew every excuse in the book, and the one Akira came up with was on the very first page. 

"Hell no. You're grounded." Akira's mouth gaped open.

"But dad! I can't be! I'm supposed to go to Sakiko's on Sat—"

"I DON'T CARE! GO!" Sora yelled.

Sora sent him off to his room and leaned against the counter deep in thought. He needed to calm down.

"I don't believe this." He said mostly to himself, but Kairi just so happened to be near.

"It's those people he hangs out with…" Kairi hugged Sora, hoping that would make him feel a little better.

"That's right. I should just forbid him to talk to them. That'll solve the problem." Sora stormed upstairs. Kairi wanted to stop him, but then again that would be completely pointless…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

On Thursday, Kairi and Sora went to the twin's Blitzball game. It was a close game, but they won by two points. Kairi was surprised that Sora let Akira play, since he was still really angry with him. Sora doesn't let those things go easily, she thought.

Akira has also been avoiding him since he yelled at him. Akira would say one or two words to Sora and just head upstairs. Maybe that's what continued to make him angry.

Kiyori acted as she normally did after school; playful and happy. The day before, when Kairi picked her up, she was silent and said she was tired. Not daring to ask why just yet, Kairi just told her that she should go to sleep when they got home.

"Great job, you guys!" Kairi praised as the twins came up to them. Kosuke grinned but Akira kept walking miserably once he saw Sora looking at him.

The car ride back home was silent on Sora and Akira's part, but the rest of them talked. Kosuke told them about how Akira scored, even though it didn't seem to faze Akira that they were saying how well he did. Kairi was starting to worry. Sora was showing no emotion as he drove. He looked like a robot just driving down the street.

When they got home, Kosuke grabbed the phone and Akira went upstairs. Kairi started cooking dinner.

"He's going to be mad at me for a long time." Sora sighed.

"Kids aren't going to like you every second." Kairi told him.

"I _know_." He rolled his eyes. "But he acts like he's never been grounded before."

"He… really hasn't, actually." Kairi mentioned. "We don't usually have problems like this with him."

"I told him that he couldn't hang out with Bryant and his friends anymore, and he flipped on me." Sora put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the counter.

"You act surprised that he would be pissed at that."

"Maybe I was a little harsh." Sora admitted, his tone sounding more worried than surprised. Kairi couldn't agree more.

"You could start by apologizing." She said matter-of-factly. Sora looked at her and then back to the floor. He didn't say anything but she could tell that he was thinking about it. He then headed upstairs.

Sora knocked on Akira's door. When he opened it, he realized that nobody was in there but Kosuke talking on the phone.

"He's up in the attic." Kosuke told him, and then went back to talking to Karissa.

Sora sighed. He should've known. He went down the hall and up the stairs to the attic. He heard a guitar playing.

Sora opened the door without knocking because that'd be pointless. Akira stopped playing and put the guitar down, staring at him impatiently.

"Look, maybe I was a little too hard on you the other day." Sora began, rubbing the back of his head. Akira expected to hear more, so he didn't say anything. Sora thought of what to say next, but it was really difficult.

"So who's Sakiko?" He asked.

"A friend." Akira answered simply, not really helping the situation.

"Do you like her?"

Akira shrugged and picked up his guitar again. Sora obviously wasn't making him feel any better.

"If you're mad at me, you have every right to be." Sora told him.

"I'm not mad about that. Can we talk about it later? I'm trying to cheer myself up." That would've seemed mean to anyone but Sora, but Sora could understand. However, he didn't want to just 'talk about it later.'

"Dad, it's just a stupid discipline referral. It won't happen again."

"Let me tell you a story." Sora sat down on the floor. Akira groaned but stayed quiet to listen.

"When I was in high school, I did all kinds of things. That included getting in fights, skipping class, and even cursing teachers out." Akira seemed surprised. Sora went on. "One time, your mother and I went outside with our Ecology classes and got lost in the woods while the rest of the classes were already out. I got distracted by _something_… I don't remember, but I ended up finding her."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Akira asked impatiently.

"Just listen. We stayed in there for a couple hours. If I would've told the truth to the people when we got out of there; the fact that we walked away from our classes and stayed in the forest, they would've thought it was skipping. However, I lied and said we just got lost while everyone was looking around for birds assigned by the teacher. I could've been suspended."

Akira didn't seem too interested in this story.

"But the reason why they let me off the hook was because your mother was in pain and she kept screaming." That got his attention. "I had to take her to the hospital."

"I still don't understand the point to this." Akira said bluntly.

"What did you tell the people when they caught you skipping?" Sora asked.

"I was in the bathroom."

"And what were you really doing?"

Akira remained silent, as if he was trying to come up with another excuse. Sora waited patiently, smiling like he had gotten through to him. However, Akira turned away from him and looked the other way.

"You would kill me."

Sora gave him a strange look and walked around to face him. Akira couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"Why would I kill you?" He was starting to get suspicious.

"Let's just say it wasn't my fault!" Akira rushed down the stairs and went to his room. Sora wanted to follow, but for some weird reason, he didn't.

Akira busted the door open. Kosuke got off the phone with Karissa and started on his homework. Akira jumped onto his bed and sighed.

"I can't tell dad why I was really skipping. He would ground me for life."

"You haven't even told _me_." Kosuke said.

"It wasn't really my fault though. She just pushed me in there."

"What are you talking about?" Kosuke was puzzled. Akira looked at him and then turned over.

"Promise not to tell?" Obviously he felt more comfortable telling his twin brother rather than his father. Any twin would understand. Kosuke nodded. Kosuke never told on anyone unless it was really serious and could harm them in some way, so Akira trusted him. Plus, Kosuke didn't have the authority to scold him about it.

"Okay," Akira sat up and twiddled with his feet. "Sakiko and I made out in the janitor's closet." All of a sudden Kosuke busted out laughing.

"HEY!" Akira yelled, blushing a little from embarrassment. Kosuke tried to regain himself, but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry…" He said in between breaths, "That is just too funny! The _janitor's_ closet?" He was almost laughing to tears. Akira sighed and nodded.

"She pushed me in there. I don't know how anyone didn't see us." He admitted. "You act like you and Karissa have never made out before!"

"We have, but not in… the janitor's closet." Kosuke was getting a kick out of this. He finally stopped laughing and gave Akira a serious look. Akira raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood change.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks." Akira said after a long pause. That was embarrassing.

"So what are you going to do about Saturday?" Kosuke questioned.

"I'm still going. I don't care if I'm grounded." Kosuke gasped.

"What? You can't!" He scolded.

"I very well can. And I will. Don't try stopping me." Akira pulled the covers over himself and tried to go to sleep. Kosuke decided to continue on his homework and just drop it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Uh oh… bad Akira… tsk tsk…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sora's friend and coworker, Fred, caught up to him just before Sora was about to leave. Fred was Bryant's father, but Sora thought he was nice unlike his son.

"Long day, eh?" He had a country accent. Sora nodded and sighed as he carried his mailbag down the hall waving to people.

"My boy says he hates ya. Why is that?" Fred asked. Sora gave him a strange stare but then shrugged.

"I sometimes question on whether I should even let Akira hang out with him." Sora knew it wasn't a good idea to say this to the boy's father, but couldn't care less. He was telling the truth.

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"I don't think he's a good influence. I'll see you later." Sora got into his car, leaving Fred completely confused. Obviously he must've thought his soon could never do anything wrong…

- - -

Akira put on his shoes and headed downstairs. Even though he was grounded, he couldn't let Sakiko down and never go to her house at all. He really liked her a lot, and he wasn't going to give this kind of chance up. Kosuke begged him not to go, but Akira wouldn't listen to him. Instead he pleaded with Kosuke to cover for him until he got back. He finally accepted and let Akira go.

Akira set out towards Sakiko's house. She lived about ten minutes away in a small house in the country. He arrived at the door and rang the doorbell.

"You made it!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she let him inside. Sakiko was wearing a red tank top with a short blue skirt. She kissed him, making his face go red. She led him into the kitchen. It seemed like they were going out… but they weren't…

Sakiko treated him to some chocolate, which usually would make Akira hyper. He was already really excited and a bit nervous for being there, which made everything _so_ much better…

"So… um…" Akira began, having a hard time finding the words to say. "Where… are your parents?"

"They went out of town. Here, come with me." She took his hand and led him over to what Akira assumed to be her room. The door was closed and there was a sign on it saying "Go Away." She opened it, pulling him inside.

- - -

Kairi got home after a long day of work about the same time Sora did. She went to the bathroom and then came out to greet Sora. He looked a bit tired but still smiled and kissed her anyway. Kosuke walked into the kitchen.

"Where's your brother?" Kairi asked casually. Kosuke didn't want to lie, but he still promised Akira that he wouldn't tell on him…

"He's… doing homework upstairs. He said he didn't want to be bothered." Kosuke couldn't think of anything better. Kairi gave him a strange look, but Kosuke didn't look her in the eye. It was Saturday. Why would Akira be doing homework?

Before she could ask, the phone rang. Kosuke rushed to answer it. It was Karissa, so that saved him. He ran upstairs. Sora came into the room yawning.

"Akira's doing _homework_." Kairi said unbelievably. Sora did the same thing she did to Kosuke and looked at her strangely. "He says he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Well he's going to be." Sora turned to walk out but Kairi grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to her. He kissed her softly and they stayed there for a little while, taking Sora's mind off of what Akira was doing completely. 

- - -

"Wait… Sakiko…" Akira sat up on the bed. They had been making out for about fifteen minutes and Akira was starting to feel like that was the only reason she invited him here. Sakiko looked up at him, holding his hand in hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked anxiously. Akira didn't want to let her down. 

"Nothing." He started kissing her again. Sakiko fell back on the bed and allowed him to get on top of her.

- - - 

Kosuke got off the phone and went downstairs for dinner. Kairi was starting to get suspicious.

"Where's Akira?" 

"He's… asleep." Kosuke still refused to make eye contact with her. Kiyori came into the room along with Sora. He looked like he just woke up from a short nap.

"Well he needs to get down here." Sora said, still yawning some.

"Um… he didn't… feel too well…" Kosuke couldn't stand this. He hated lying to them.

"That's it." Sora left the room. Kosuke ran after him.

"What?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Kosuke was acting really strange.

"He really doesn't want to be bothered…"

"Sora," Kairi called from the kitchen. "Just let him sleep." He obeyed Kairi's request. Kosuke took in a deep breath and followed Sora back to the kitchen. 

- - -

"That was fun…" Sakiko giggled. Akira hugged and kissed her before stepping off the porch. She gave him a seductive smile. He blushed, waved and walked off.

Akira knew he would have to sneak into the house. It was going on seven o'clock and they were probably all eating dinner. He hoped Kosuke didn't blow it for him, because then he'd be really screwed. That experience with Sakiko was new… but strangely, he enjoyed it…

Akira climbed up the tree that could get to Kiyori's room and stepped quietly onto the roof. He was right—everyone was having dinner. Since Kiyori's room was right above the kitchen, he had to be careful. The floor squeaked from time to time. He stepped into the room, nearly knocking all of her stuffed animals over. It freaked him out, but he didn't hear anyone coming. He walked out quietly and went into his own room down the hall. Kosuke probably told them he was sleeping.

Kosuke cleared the table washed the dishes, giving Kairi a break for the night. Sora slouched down on the couch in the TV room. Kairi sat next to him.

"Long day, I'm guessing?" She asked him. Sora nodded.

"My boss is being a bastard again." Sora sat up lazily.

"Oh really?" Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder. Before Sora could answer, Akira came downstairs.

"Have a nice rest?" Kairi asked. Akira stopped and smiled nervously.

"Y-yeah… I'm still tired though… and a little hungry…" He continued to walk, but Sora stopped him. 

"Come back in here."

Akira turned around and walked slowly over to the couch. Sora stared mischievously at him. Kosuke came into the room, exchanged knowing looks with Akira, and then tried to go upstairs, but Sora told him to stay as well.

Kairi was a little confused on why Sora was being like this, but maybe he was just too tired for his own good. Whatever it was, she was curious on what this was about.

"So what homework did you have to do?" Sora asked.

"Math." Akira answered instantly.

"Let me see it."

Akira's heart must've skipped a beat, because he knew he didn't do his math homework. He didn't even bring home his book. His hesitation was really making Kairi wonder too. Kosuke put his hands behind his back and stared at the floor. Akira wondered if Kosuke had his math book, but then remembered that he was in Geometry and he wasn't.

"Go get it." Sora said, hinting a bit of impatience. Akira turned and headed upstairs. 

"Can I go w—" Kosuke was cut off by a sharp no from Sora. Kairi thought Sora was being a little too mean for this, but kept her mouth shut. They waited for about three more minutes before Akira came downstairs again. He handed a paper to Sora.

"Let's see…" Since Sora was good at Math, he knew whether or not the problems were right or not. Akira and Kosuke both stood there quietly.

"This one's wrong, this one… and this one." He handed the paper back.

"Sora, get to the point." Kairi said impatiently. Sora looked at her and nodded. He sat up straight. 

"Okay. I'll get to the point." There was some anger in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Akira, you made these problems up, didn't you?"

Akira shook his head slowly. "N-no, Sir…"

"Than what took you so long?"

"I couldn't find it, sir…" Akira was really nervous now.

"Bring me your math book and prove it." Sora crossed his arms.

"So I didn't do my homework! So what!" Akira yelled, throwing everyone but Sora off. "I don't even have math homework!" 

Kairi and Sora exchanged satisfied looks. Akira covered his mouth and Kosuke smacked himself in the forehead.

"So where did you go today?" Sora asked, as if he knew everything.

"I… went to a friend's house…" Akira said carefully.

"Because if I recall, you said you had somewhere to go today." Sora said smartly.

"Yeah…"

"And Kosuke, don't think you're not in any trouble." Sora stood up and walked over to them. Kairi got to her feet too, hoping Sora wouldn't do what she thought he would. Akira and Kosuke stayed in their spot.

"You _both_ lied to us. You were covering for him, weren't you, Kosuke? Yeah, I know that game." Sora crossed his arms. Kosuke nodded.

"But wait!" Akira said. "I asked him to. It's not his fault!"

"But he didn't have to do it." Kairi reasoned.

"Please don't ground him… this is all my fau—" 

"SHUT UP!" All of a sudden, Sora swung at Akira right across the face. Everyone was in shock, especially Kairi…

"SORA!" Kairi yelled, pushing him away from them. Akira ran up to his room, followed by Kosuke. Sora couldn't believe what he did that. He fell to the floor, trying to grasp what he had just done.

Kairi shook him. He was too shocked for words and just stared down at the floor wide-eyed. They heard a door slam upstairs.

"Oh my God…" Sora started to cry in Kairi's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Okay, so Sora is completely OOC, but he's been that way throughout most of the series anyway. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It took Kairi about twenty minutes to calm Sora down even the least bit. She held him for most of that time, patting his back and such.

"Sora, just go to bed… it's been a long day." Kairi told him, but he wouldn't listen.

"I… I can't believe it…" He sniffled. "I never thought I'd—"

Kairi put her finger on his mouth and helped him stand up. She then directed him to the bedroom where she demanded for him to lay down. Kairi didn't leave until he was under the sheets with his head resting on the pillow. Sora did so, staring over at her depressively. Kairi kissed his forehead and walked out. He needed to be alone.

Sora lay there silently, listening to the TV from the other room. Kairi must've turned it off, because the sound ceased and it was completely quiet. 

_Flashback_

"What do you mean the bill never came in?" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"_It didn't! I swear!" She exclaimed._

_Sora heard a smack. He rushed back to the kitchen._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" Sora tackled his stepfather to the ground. His mother screamed. He punched him in the face several times before his stepfather was able to throw him off and stand up in a drunken rage. Saito heard the noises from outside and sprinted in to try and stop the fight. Him and Sora's mother both pulled them away from each other. Sora tried to break free of his mother's grip, as well as his stepfather from Saito's. After a while, they just glared._

"_Don't you EVER hit my mother, you hear?" Sora shouted. His stepfather made a few movements to try and break away from Saito, but Saito was able to hold on._

"_You're worthless!" He yelled to Sora. Sora gritted his teeth. His mother was starting to hurt him since she was holding on so tightly. However, he didn't care. Right now he just wanted to beat the shit out of him._

End of Flashback

Sora turned over and shut his eyes tightly. Memories of his past were haunting him. He hated most of them. When he hit Akira earlier, he was reminded so much of his stepfather…

_Flashback_

Sora arrived home from school, setting his bags next to the door. He had gotten in trouble once again, which meant he was going to have to hear his stepfather scream. The school had called home.

"Boy, what's the matter with you?" He yelled, just as Sora expected. Sora's mother was standing next to him with her arms crossed, a little worried.

"It's not my fault! The teacher was yelling at me!" Sora reasoned, even if he wasn't telling the truth. He didn't really care. His stepfather wasn't going to believe him anyway.

"You are in the 7th grade, and—"

"8th." Sora corrected stubbornly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Right then, his stepfather smacked him across the face. Sora stood there and took it, even though he was a little surprised.

End of Flashback

"NOO!"

Sora woke up in the middle of the night. Kairi was awake immediately after hearing him scream and sat up to hold onto him. Sora took deep breaths.

"Sora… it was just a nightmare…" Kairi tried to say, but obviously he wasn't listening.

"Kairi… I'm going to end up like he did… I know it!" He looked as if he would pull his hair out. Kairi wrapped her arms around him. She knew who he meant.

"No… you won't…"

"I _hit_ my own son!"

Kairi didn't really know enough about Sora's past to know exactly how he was feeling at the moment, but she could only do the best she can. She said nothing and continued holding him. Kairi felt a tear drop onto her skin. She looked up and saw that Sora was crying again. He takes everything so seriously…

"Sora…" Kairi wiped away a tear that was making its way down his cheek.

"I've become what I hated…" He kept telling himself.

"No you haven't!" Yelled Kairi, shocking him a little. "Sora, as long as you don't build up a habit of hitting your children, you'll be fine! Everyone has at least a _little_ bit of their parent's attitudes when they grow up no matter how different they are from them! It's the only way they really know how to live, whether they _want_ to admit it or not! And telling yourself that you're like him won't make things any better!"

Sora was trying to take everything that she said in, but it didn't look like it was working. At least he had stopped crying…

"Akira must hate me now… and Kosuke is probably scared to death of me…" Sora said in a low tone. Kairi shook her head.

"Sora, how did _you_ feel when your stepfather hit you for the first time?" Kairi asked. Sora gave her a blank stare, unable to answer right away.

_Flashback_

"Oh my God…" Sora's mother shrieked, trying to pull back his stepfather from him. Sora didn't think it hurt too much physically, but mentally he was scarred for life. He knew that this meant it was going to happen again in the future. Saito stood there completely shocked as well. His mother went over to examine the bruise Sora received on his cheek, but he pushed her away.

"I'm fine." He turned to walk away. Luckily, his stepfather never talked to him again that night.

End of Flashback

"It starts with one hit…" Sora said after a prolonged silence. "That's all it takes for a habit to begin…"

"Sora, do you _want_ to be him?" Kairi asked.

"Hell no!" He yelled, but then lowered his tone. "I'm… just afraid…"

"You need to find another way to control your ange—"

"Kairi, I'm not calm like you are. I didn't grow up in the happy, joyful family you did. I grew up with an abusive stepfather and a mother that smoked. I ended up smoking and occasionally stealing beer out of my stepfather's liquor cabinet. I had sex and even tried cocaine once. I even—"

"Sora, hush." Kairi said harshly, throwing him off. "You think I had a perfect life? What about all those medical problems I have? Sure, I never got into drugs or drinking, but that doesn't mean that I never did anything wrong. I lied, and I have shoplifted at least once or twice. Surprise?"

"You shoplifted?" Sora was getting off the point.

"When I was young. Anyway, what I'm saying is, if you thought that I could always handle things perfectly, you're wrong. I felt scared, confused and even depressed often. I still do. I'm afraid for my children's and your safety every day. If something is wrong with someone on one end, I have to worry about it. I can't think of myself anymore, because I'm too busy trying to juggle everyone else's lives. When you're a parent, you have to put everyone else before you, or else…" She paused. "You'll have some trouble."

Sora couldn't say anything.

"Like right now. There's definitely something wrong between you and Akira. I want to make that better. I know you want to make that better, and you could start by apologizing and explaining why you did it. However, I didn't let you do it tonight because I _know_ that Akira wouldn't listen to you. You have to let him calm down a little, Sora." Kairi reasoned. "You can't worry about yourself right now. Akira and Kosuke are the ones to worry about."

"But what if I become worse?" Sora asked.

"You could take anger management classes." Kairi said.

"No."

"That or you can practice new ways to control yourself. And plus, don't take things _too_ seriously. I know just telling you these things won't accomplish much, but I want you to try and make yourself better. Try and let go of your past…"

Sora looked at her for a long time before speaking. He then took her hand and held it tightly.

"I… don't know how…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kosuke and Akira were lying in their beds. Neither of them had spoken for about thirty minutes, but they knew that the other was awake. Akira was lying on his side with his eyes wide open staring at the wall. Kosuke looked over at him.

"So what did you do over at Sakiko's house?" Akira didn't answer at first. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

"Nothing."

"You didn't have sex, did you?" Kosuke got to the point. Akira turned over and gave him a 'I can't believe you said that' look. Kosuke shrugged.

"No. We were close to it though." 

"Close?"

Akira was starting to feel a little embarrassed. He didn't want to talk anymore, so he just turned back over and faced the wall again. He was still thinking about what his father did to him and why he would ever do such a thing. It really hurt him.

- -

Sunday came around and seemed like the longest day ever. Sora didn't work on Sundays, so he just stayed in bed thinking of what happened last night and how he could apologize to Akira and even Kosuke. Kairi got angry with him because he was being a little too difficult, so she just left the room and made some breakfast.

_'I'm sure it hurts him, but he has to talk to Akira today. He's too afraid to talk to his own son…'_ Kairi thought as she poured some cereal into a bowl. Kiyori entered the room yawning.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed. Kairi was glad that Kiyori was asleep last night when it happened, so she didn't hear any of it.

"Good morning." Kairi responded, getting up to get her a bowl. Kiyori sat down at the table.

The twins usually slept until the afternoon, but that was normal teenage behavior. It gave Sora all the time in the world to think, but he shouldn't wait too long or pain will get the best of him. Kairi told him that, but she didn't think he heard her well enough.

- -

_'I never thought it'd come to this…'_ Sora pondered, sitting up in his bed. He knew what it was like to be abused and yelled at every day and he definitely didn't want to make that a reality for his children. Sora got up slowly and walked into the bathroom. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He didn't really look too different compared to how he looked eighteen years ago, but what about his attitude? He didn't know whether he had really changed or not. Maybe it was just appearance, because physically he was a lot stronger.

Sora washed him face with cold water. Right now he didn't really care that his face was freezing. He looked back up in the mirror at himself. All of a sudden, his image changed to a replica of his stepfather. Scared to death, Sora screamed.

"What now?" Kairi ran into the room and found him covering his ears and crouched down on the floor in the bathroom. Kiyori followed without Kairi really wanting her to. Kairi held onto him and comforted him.

The rest of the day seemed to go by a lot slower. The twins were awake and had crossed paths with Sora every now and then, not saying a word to him. What made things even worse was the fact that Akira wouldn't even talk to Kairi. 

"If I talk to _her_, she'll tell dad everything I said." Akira told Kosuke once they were sure their parents were out of earshot. Kosuke nodded and picked up the phone, but then put it back down. For once, he didn't really feel like talking to Karissa. They had an argument the other day over something stupid.

- - 

At school, people questioned Akira about the bruise on his cheek. He told them that he got into a fistfight on the street and won easily. They, being naïve high school students, believed him. Bryant didn't really buy it though with the way he was acting.

Kosuke and Karissa didn't really speak to each other that day. Everyone who thought they were the perfect couple were starting to have doubts, and even the teachers were wondering. Kosuke didn't want to talk about it, nevertheless even think about it. He wanted to keep his mind on his schoolwork.

- -

Kairi was too tired to go to work that day, but she knew she had to. Sora kept her awake almost all night, even though he didn't really mean to. She was about to collapse on her desk when Selphie came in and exclaimed her normal greeting.

"Hey, Selphie…" Kairi said wearily, rubbing her eyes. Selphie examined her for a bit.

"You're tired, aren't ya?" She questioned, receiving a slow nod from Kairi. "Well, you'd better wake up, because if Mr. Jensen sees that you don't want to work, he won't be very happy!"

"You should know." Kairi teased.

"So how are your kids?" Selphie changed the subject. This brought back memories of Saturday night.

"They… have some problems, but things are getting better." She halfway lied. Selphie blinked, but then looked as if she believed it.

"Oh, did I ever tell you about that killer guy?" Selphie asked. Kairi shook her head and sat up. Selphie cleared her throat and made sure that their boss was nowhere in sight. She turned back to Kairi.

"I thought you would like to know, because he has the same last name as Sora." Selphie pointed out. Kairi's eyes widened.

"So who is it?"

"His name is Saito Kiyamoto. He's been in jail numerous times. I've looked it up." Selphie told her. Kairi covered her mouth and gasped.

"That's Sora's _brother_!" 

Selphie blinked. "Really? Well, I don't know if you should tell him or not then."

Kairi was definitely going to tell him. Sora needed to know that his family was still alive at least. For the rest of the day, all she could think about was Sora. She picked up Kiyori from school later on, and made her way home. Sora got home thirty minutes later.

"Sora, you have to hear this!" Kairi grabbed his hand. He gave her a strange look and rose up his other hand.

"Wait a minute. This is even better. I apologized to the twins. They've supposedly forgiven me." Kairi forgot about what she had to say for a moment and hugged him.

"I knew you could do it." He kissed her forehead. She pulled away from him, clasping both of his hands in hers.

"Sora, you know that murder downtown?" He nodded.

"Well… I know who the murderer is. Selphie told me." Kairi gulped. Sora didn't know whether this was important or not, but was about to find out.

"Saito Kiyamoto. Sound familiar?"

Sora blinked a few times in astonishment, and then pulled away from her. This was not going to be pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom hearts, I would already be working on the third game. Thank you.

**Chapter 10**

Sora took a few steps back, wondering if the name he had just heard was really what his mind was trying to tell him. He shook his head in disbelief, so Kairi repeated.

"It can't be him… my brother wouldn't actually murder anyone…" Sora said in a low tone, making sure none of the kids were around.

"Selphie wouldn't lie to me intentionally. Plus, I don't think she ever even knew your brother." Kairi told him. "But he's down at the county jail… if you want to go and see—"

"What is with you and trying to get me to see my family? Do you just _want_ to torture me, Kairi?" Sora snapped. Kairi bit her lip but stood up straight and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Sora sighed and walked over to the sink.

"I think you're just trying to let go that part of you…" Kairi gulped.

"I've done it for eighteen years, Kairi. I don't want to see them. I've said it before and my decision remains. Sometimes…" He paused, looking through the window, "Sometimes I don't think you even know the first thing about me…"

"Well, you tend to be _secretive_ at times, Sora. What do you expect me to know?" Kairi folded her arms and stood next to him.

"You should know that I hate my so-called _family_ with a passion."

"Just your stepfather."

"He was part of it." Sora looked away in disgust.

Kairi put her hand on his back and moved closer. Sora had been really secretive lately, and each passing day she would feel like they were getting farther and farther apart. They had different opinions on discipline, trust, and even love. Sora believed in violence, Kairi liked working things out. She wanted to convince him to go and see his brother, but she wasn't sure how with the way he was acting.

"So you hated your mother and Saito too?"

"My mother was great… until she married that bastard…" Sora clenched his fists. "And my brother and I argued a lot. Of course brothers are supposed to fight, but we got into fist fights and threw things at each other, not stopping until the other was at least bleeding."

"Sora, it's been eighteen years. Things have changed." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, they've _changed_ all right. My brother is a murderer." 

"Who knows, maybe your stepfather is dead." Kairi said, hoping that would somehow cheer him up.

"Can we just drop it?" Sora said impatiently. However, Kairi wasn't ready to just give up. She was sick of all the secrets between them.

"You can't keep running from your problems, Sora. You might be scared, you might not know how to handle them, or both, but you have to figure out something." Kairi grabbed his hand. He looked at her angrily. "What happened to that wonderful Sora I used to know? Now you're just… scaring me."

Sora broke free of her grip and walked out of the kitchen. Kairi followed him and reached for his hand again, pulling him back to her. Kiyori was watching TV and saw them. However, Kairi nor Sora cared whether she watched them or not at the moment.

"Sora, you're going to listen to me!" Kairi yelled, squeezing his hand tighter. "I've had enough! Either you go and see your brother at the county jail, or I'll _make_ you do it! I'm sick of you always running from what your fear the most!" She always got sensitive in these situations, which meant she wanted to cry. Kiyori sat there silently, probably wondering what her father's reaction would be.

He couldn't look at Kairi, for he was too busy being stubborn. Kairi continued to hold onto his hand, refusing to let go without a fight. Sora stared down at the ground, his anger about to get the best of him. He knew he could break free of her grip again easily, but he also didn't want to hurt her. Kairi impatiently awaited an answer.

Maybe Kairi was wrong; maybe he had no intention whatsoever to see his family, but she didn't have any clues these days. Somewhere in the back of his mind, she thought, he had to have wanted to at least see how they were doing, even if they weren't the 'perfect' family. To Kairi, keeping in touch with family was important, because in the end they're all you're going to have left.

"Kairi, let go of me." Sora said in a calm manner, but still a bit forceful. Kairi shook her head. Was she being stubborn too? She really didn't care right now.

"Only if you promise me that you'll go and see your brother." She said firmly. Kiyori looked confused, but remained quiet nonetheless.

"Kairi," Sora made eye-contact, "Let go."

"I'll never let go. You want help, it's right here."

Sora was losing his patience. Kairi had the feeling that he was going to hit her, because he was just used to 'solving things' that way. However, he didn't lay a hand on her.

"Kairi, do you want to make things worse?" He was starting to grit his teeth again. Kairi was shaking a little, but wouldn't let him go. Her hand was sweating.

"You make things worse for yourself every day, Sora."

He glared at her for a moment, and then was able to break his hand from hers. After a long pause, he grabbed the keys.

"Fine! Have it _your_ way. I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up." Sora slammed the door. Kairi looked over at Kiyori. She turned around quickly once they made eye-contact and pretended to watch TV. Kairi sighed and called the twins downstairs.

"Your father and I will be back. Take care of your sister." She sounded a bit tired, and she was. Kairi grabbed her purse and walked out. She got into the passenger seat. Sora pulled out of the driveway before she could even get her seatbelt on.

The car ride was pretty silent, considering Kairi was trying to hold back tears and Sora was too pissed to talk. She knew she got on his nerves every time she mentioned his family, but for some reason, she couldn't help but try to get it through his thick head that he couldn't just abandon them. Sora didn't look at her the entire time, just kept his eyes fixed on the road.

They arrived at the county jail. Some prisoners were working outside and looked up as they arrived. Some of the guys probably hadn't seen a decent woman for years, so Kairi was definitely being stared at. She got closer to Sora, not even daring to grab his arm.

A bodyguard stopped them. Sora told him of the situation and he called someone that would direct them into the building. The smell of body odor filled the room once they got inside. Kairi coughed.

"I'm here to see Saito Kiyamoto." Sora told the policeman. "I'm his brother."

The policeman eyed him for a moment and then told them to follow him. They passed by a few jail cells. Half of these men had hopeless looks to them. The other half let out retarded laughs and comments directed to Kairi.

They came to the end of the room. There was a man in the corner of the cellar, trying to get some sleep. His long, black bangs covered his eyes. He had rotten teeth and nails. Sora couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kiyamoto! Wake up!" The policeman yelled, alarming him. He opened his scrawny little eyes and blinked a few times. His eyes widened as he ran up to the bars.

"Sora!"

At first Sora didn't want to say anything. He was still in a little shock from all of this. He crossed his arms and looked at his brother in disgust.

"I didn't want to believe it, Saito. But I just have to say that… you're an idiot."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sora faced his brother that he hadn't seen in eighteen years. Truthfully, he was disgusted with seeing him and wished that Kairi had never convinced him to come here. Kairi stood close to Sora, not daring to look at the other prisoners that drooled over her. She looked over at Saito. His appearance had obviously changed. His hair was messed up and his teeth weren't in a very good condition either.

"I never thought you'd go this far." Sora looked down upon his older brother for the first time. Saito was at loss for words for a moment, wondering why after eighteen years Sora would act like this to him. Sure it wasn't a very good setting to meet after such a long time, but he for some reason thought that Sora would be happy to see him nonetheless. Sora, however, felt differently.

"So what made you do something stupid like this?" Asked Sora.

"Hey, I don't want to talk about that." Saito stood up behind the bars. "I bet you'd like to know what happened to mom, right?" Sora gave him a strange look.

Listening to all of this, Kairi knew that Sora was going to let his anger get to him again. She could see it just in his facial expression that he couldn't stand being here right now. She felt a little bad for making him come here.

"Fortunately, last I heard, mom is still alive. But that bastard died." (**A/N**: I want to say that the little people in Sora's head did a victory dance, but that wouldn't be right for this scene! Gah!)

Sora's mood lifted slightly, but that still didn't change how he felt about his brother being in jail. The fact that his stepfather was dead brought relief to him.

"Where's mother?" (**A/N**: Advent children! XD) Sora asked. Kairi held onto his hand tightly.

"She still lives at the house. I used to see her every now and then." Saito looked from the policeman back to Sora. "She wonders where you've been all this time."

"Out and about." Sora answered, sounding a bit irritated. Saito nodded.

"I thought I saw you in a magazine once."

"It's likely." Sora let go of Kairi and put his hand around her shoulder instead. Saito examined Kairi for a while.

"Is that the same chick you brought to the house several times? Kairi?"

"Yes, that's me." Kairi said.

"Ah…" Saito nodded again, returning his attention back to his brother. Sora spoke up.

"We have three kids now."

"Really?" Saito laughed a little. "I bet mother would love to meet them. She's been pretty lonely… you know, with me in jail and you off somewhere without even telling us. I don't know why you would be so cold Sora, but that was a big mistake. Everyday mother worried about you. She couldn't see you on TV, because she doesn't have Cable. She doesn't have a job and she depends on me for all the money. I got tired of it and walked out on her. Her depression got annoying. But don't scold _me_ for walking away. You should think about yourself before you do that."

Saito had a point. Sora was starting to feel guilty for whatever reason. He could've at least told his mother about where he's been… or that he had a family. His hand loosened on Kairi's shoulder and fell down to his side. Scared, Kairi tried to hug him.

"You were right, Kairi. I have been running away from everything…" Sora said quietly.

"Yeah, well don't end up like me. I'm on a death penalty." Saito shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Sora's eyes widened.

"D-Death?" He looked over at the policeman, who nodded.

"Can't we bail him out?" Kairi asked desperately.

"There's nothin' you can do. Once he's been convicted, you can't bail people out." The policeman said.

"Y'all were too late." Saito mentioned. "But don't worry about me. I'll just die knowing my family never gave a damn about me." His apathy scared Kairi, and probably hurt Sora even more.

"Speaking of late, your time is up." The policeman told them. Sora didn't move. He felt like crying. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. If he was here, he could've prevented his brother from murdering someone, and then having to die afterwards. What made things worse was the fact that Saito didn't seem to give a damn about it on the outside.

Kairi started to follow the policeman, but stopped and waited for Sora. Saito had moved to the back of the cell again and sat down. He looked up at Sora and grinned.

"Yup. Never cared one bit."

Sora clenched his fists and screamed. Kairi rushed over to him, trying to help him stand. He wanted to fall to his knees and rip his hair out, but she wouldn't let him. With the help of the officer, they lifted Sora back up to his feet and got him out of there. Kairi took the keys from him and helped him get into the passenger seat. He was in tears.

"Why am I such an idiot, Kairi?" He choked on his own words.

"You are not… you just don't know how to handle your problems effectively…" She wrapped her arms around him. Sora held onto her tightly. He couldn't stop crying. It was weird, but Kairi was glad that Sora was able to cry in front of her.

"I'M STUPID!" He screamed. "I shouldn't even go on living… I've… I'm… I DON'T KNOW!"

"Sora! That's nonsense! Don't kill yourself over this." She looked into his eyes. "You still have a chance to make it better. You're supposed to_learn_ from mistakes, not cry over them!"

"But crying is all I've ever done…" Sora sniffled, pulling her back to him. Kairi patted his back.

"So have I…"

- - -

The doorbell rang. Kosuke and Akira debated on whether to answer it, but eventually Akira got up to do so. He opened the door.

"Kosuke, it's for you."

Kosuke walked up to the door as Akira made his way back to the couch. Karissa stood there staring at him, unable to speak at first. Kosuke let her inside, knowing he wasn't allowed to.

"Thanks." She said. "I'll be quick."

"Are you two still fighting? Just get over it." Akira said, sounding a little bored.

"Fighting?" Kiyori walked over next to Karissa, looking up at her sadly. Kosuke kept his eyes fixed on his girlfriend, waiting for her to be 'quick.'

"Kosuke, I'm moving. We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." She ran past him, reaching for the doorknob. Kosuke grabbed her hand.

"What? No!" He hugged her. "Look, if you're still mad at me, you have every right to be. I didn't mean to get into that kind of trouble, really. But I promise that I'll never do it again!"

Tears formed in Karissa's eyes. "You… you don't understand, Kosuke. I'm moving to a different city. It's… over!" She opened the door and ran down the street crying. Kosuke watched until she disappeared.

"Sorry." Akira said to him, which didn't make him feel any better. Kosuke walked past him and headed into the kitchen. Akira followed.

"What trouble? You never told _me_ about this."

- - -

Sora had asked if Kairi could drop him off at his mother's house. She accepted and drove over there. She was surprised that she remembered the way, since it was in the completely opposite direction of her old house. They arrived at the house.

All of the lights were off. Sora and Kairi got out of the car. He walked up to the door, not really knowing if he should knock or not.

"Kairi, instead of dropping me off, could you just stay here with me?" He asked.

"Of course I will." She said in a heartbeat, smiling at him. Sora sniffled and smiled back. Kairi rang the doorbell for him. They stood there for a while.

Finally, the door opened and a middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Cliffeh!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sora and Kairi stood there at the door. The woman gasped and wrapped her arms around her son. Sora hugged back for once.

"OH MY GOSH! Where have you been? My baby!" She squeezed him tightly. Kairi giggled some as she watched Sora nearly get choked to death. Sora's mother let them inside.

Sora looked around his old house. It was a lot messier than he remembered. There were clothes on the floor, papers everywhere on the tables, and even a couple books were out of place. Guilt began to return to him.

"Oh my goodness… where have you been Sora? I've been so worried!" Mrs. Kiyamoto cried, still unable to believe that her own son was here. 

"Kairi and I moved to Twilight Town, I became a Blitzball star, retired pretty early to take care of my kids, and now we—" 

"KIDS?"

Sora had forgotten that he hadn't seen her since he moved to Twilight Town. His mother was in complete shock.

"Yeah… you should come and meet them." Kairi said.

"How many are there?" She squealed.

"Three." Sora answered. "Twin boys and a little girl."

"AWW! I want to see my grandchildren!" She squealed, seeming to forget that she hadn't seen her son in a long time. Kairi giggled some and offered for her to come over for the night, if that was okay with her. Sora was a little sketchy about the whole thing for some reason, but finally gave in. They all loaded the car.

Sora sat in the back with his mother as Kairi drove down the street. They talked all the way home, until Kairi pulled into the driveway. It had just started to rain. Sora helped his mother out of the car.

"So _this_ is where you've been living?" She looked up at the two-story home. She was a little disappointed since she heard how "rich" they were and expected a bigger house. However, Kairi and Sora both agreed that they didn't need a big house.

Akira had fallen asleep on the couch with Kiyori, but Kosuke wasn't anywhere in sight. Kairi figured he was probably upstairs in his room, so she just left him alone. Mrs. Kiyamoto covered her mouth and gasped. Sora shushed her politely, hoping that she wouldn't wake up the kids.

"Should we?" Kairi whispered. Sora shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Kosuke came downstairs. He headed past everyone, said hello and opened the fridge. It was going on nine o'clock.

"Kosuke, stop being rude." Kairi told him in a low voice. "This is your grandmother."

Kosuke turned and smiled at her. Mrs. Kiyamoto hugged him. After they parted from each other, Kosuke took a soda and headed upstairs with it. He must've been tired, because he wasn't _acting_ too excited to meet his grandmother for the first time. But then again, he was a teenager. 

"Such a sweetheart!" Mrs. Kiyamoto exclaimed.

"He's a good kid." Sora paused. "They all are."

"I'm going to wake u—" Kairi was interrupted.

"Oh no, dear. That's fine. Let them sleep." Said Sora's mother as she looked at some drawings on the table. She picked up the picture Kiyori drew of the family.

"How beautiful!"

"My daughter drew that. Kiyori is her name." Sora said, sitting down next to her. 

"What an artist…" She set down the drawing.

"I hung it up a while ago, but Kiyori asked me to take it down because she said she drew a _better one_. Let me show you." Sora led them into the hallway and turned on the light. The new drawing was a lot more colorful, but still had the entire family standing there the same way.

"I think anything she draws is terrific." Kairi added.

- -

Kosuke sat up in his room, holding his cell phone in his hand. He sighed and tossed it over to the side, not really caring.

_No new calls._

He was already starting to miss Karissa. She was his first girlfriend, after all. But what exactly _did_ they fight over? He didn't even know. Kosuke stretched out onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_"Is this what its like… when you're in love?"_ He thought to himself. _"Pain? If that's what love is, I never want to do be in it again…"_ He rolled over and turned off his lamp.

- -

Akira woke up and realized Kiyori was leaning on him. He carefully set her down on the couch as he got up and stretched out his arms. He heard his parents in the kitchen along with an unfamiliar voice. Curious, he went to the kitchen.

"Hello." Akira rubbed his eyes as he walked over to Sora, Kairi and Mrs. Kiyamoto. They all smiled at him.

"Akira, this is your grandma." Kairi introduced. Mrs. Kiyamoto stood up to hug the boy. Akira hugged her back, feeling a little strange about it. He was also tired, obviously, considering he just woke up.

"They look so much like you!" Said Sora's mother. "Sure, they have red hair, but they've still got your blue eyes, Sora. And that nose!" She was so happy, Kairi thought. Why couldn't Sora do this before? 

Akira nodded. Kairi could tell he was a little embarrassed, because he was taking a few steps back as he grinned. He eventually left the room and headed upstairs. Kairi, Sora and Mrs. Kiyamoto stayed in the kitchen. Kairi got some drinks for everyone and sat back down.

"So you two have been together since…?" 

"High school." Sora and Kairi said at the same time. They blushed and looked away from each other.

"Aww. That's sweet." She took a few drinks of the coffee and set it down. "It still amazes me, Sora that you never even bothered to call…"

"Yeah… well… I've been… busy…" Kairi knew he was trying to find a way around this; that he didn't want to tell her how much he used to hate that family.

"It's been quite a long day." Kairi mentioned, hoping that could change the subject.

"Yes, it has." Mrs. Kiyamoto agreed.

Sora looked at the time. It was nine-thirty. "Time goes by quickly. And I mean that in more ways than one."

- -

Akira opened the door and got into bed. He knew Kosuke wasn't sleeping, so he decided to talk to him.

"Grandma is downstairs."

"I don't care." 

Akira was a little shocked at his response, but then remembered that Karissa had just broken up with him.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

Kosuke didn't answer at first. He sighed and pulled the covers up a little more. 

"Yeah."

"Well," Akira paused, "she'll come back, won't she?"

"Oh, who am I kidding? Karissa hates me. She'll never love me again…"

"Shut up." Akira said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Wow, Akira's nice. O.o Anyway, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I had to change a few things in this chapter because… heh, don't want you guys to know that stuff yet! Muwah! Aren't I nice? Also, I've been preparing for some prom lately, and that's another reason why I haven't updated. Exams are next week, and so far there are two that I don't have to take. But school will be over soon! 'Til then, I shall update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That morning nobody wanted to wake up and go to work or school. Sora, having the day off, was pretty cheerful. He got up before everyone else and made some breakfast. He hadn't been this happy in a while, at least from what Kairi knew.

"Come on… up, up, up!" Sora pulled the covers off of Akira and Kosuke's beds. They started to shiver some. Sora clapped a few times. Okay, he was on drugs or something.

"Off to school you go where you might learn something! Bye!" Sora waved to them as they left. Kairi came up to him and raised an eyebrow. Ignoring her expression, Sora kissed her and walked into the kitchen. Even Kiyori was wondering what was going on when she saw her father act this way. Kairi shrugged at her and told her to get into the car so she could take her to school.

After dropping Kiyori off, Kairi noticed she got a call from Sora on her cell phone. Curious as to what he might say, especially with the attitude he was in that morning, she called him back.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" She drove while she talked, something she didn't do often.

"Aww, you have work today, don't you?" A whining voice came over the phone.

"Uh… yeah…" Kairi said. "Why?"

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you forgot!" He gasped overdramatically.

"Forgot?" She was confused.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to tell you when you get home. Love you!" She heard a click. Kairi put down her cell phone. What in the world was he talking about? He knew she had a terrible memory…

Kairi arrived at work. Since Sora said she'd forget something, she was going to be wondering what it was until she found out. She decided to ask Selphie if she knew anything.

"Hmm, it must be a special day!" Selphie gasped and looked at Kairi as if she was insane. "Your anniversary, maybe?"

"Oh my gosh! What _is_ today?"

"The 24th." Selphie pointed to a calendar. Kairi couldn't believe she had forgotten all about it! She felt like such an idiot at the moment. Poor Sora, he probably took this day off just for the two of them, and she didn't even know about it.

"You're in trouble…" Selphie teased, giggling to herself afterwards. Kairi gave her shifty eyes and sighed. She sunk low in her chair, awaiting another remark from Selphie. However, Selphie understood her pain and sympathized her for the moment being.

"Why don't you just tell Mr. Jensen that you need the day off? Make up some story." She shrugged.

"Yeah right. Like he'd believe that.

_Four minutes later…_

"Oh my goodness, he believed me…" Kairi was still a little shocked from telling her boss that she was really sick and needed the day off. Selphie cheered and hugged her.

"Go get him!" She patted Kairi on the back. "And remember, you don't want to… _slip_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kairi eyed her, but knew Selphie was just teasing her again. She took her briefcase and left. That was the shortest time she had ever been at work, and the strangest.

She got into the car and drove home. Kairi still felt pretty stupid for forgetting her own anniversary, but hopefully Sora would get over it. Kairi pulled into the driveway.

The house was quiet since there were no kids around, which made things even better for the two parents. Sora was probably down in the basement playing with Sunshine, since he wasn't anywhere else in the house. Kairi opened the basement door and stepped quietly down the stairs. She could hear Sora giving the dog commands and then laughing when she would lick his face.

"Hey, I thought you were working today." Sora said. Sunshine ran up to Kairi and nearly knocked her over. She was such a big dog. Sora helped her keep her balance.

"Happy anniversary," She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"So you do remember, eh? I'm glad."

They went upstairs. Sunshine wanted to follow, but she wasn't allowed in the house because she sheds a lot of fur when it's hot.

"I thought you were on something this morning." Kairi admitted to him, making Sora laugh a little.

"I might have been." He joked, poking her nose playfully. Kairi hugged him and did not let go for the longest time.

"I like being here… with you…" She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as they stood there.

"I don't _like_ being here, I love it. And I love you." Sora looked straight into her eyes. "And tonight, I'm going to take you out to a place you and I haven't spent time together by ourselves in a long time, okay?"

"Where would that be?" Kairi eyed him.

"Not telling."

- - -

The twins came home yelling at each other for some reason. Kairi wasn't sure on whether she wanted to ask or not, but decided that maybe she shouldn't especially after she heard two different doors slamming. Plus, Sora didn't want them to ruin their anniversary, so it was best to just leave them be. Kairi couldn't agree more.

So nighttime came and it was time for Sora to take her out to the 'mystery place.' They left Akira and Kosuke to watch Kiyori as usual and made their way over to the beach. Sora made her close her eyes and begged for her not to open them until he said so. From what Kairi could tell, he was lifting her onto something.

"Please don't look, it'll ruin my surprise." Sora begged again, and Kairi obeyed. He set her down. Kairi knew that he was putting her on a small boat, making her all tingly inside. He was right—they hadn't done this in a long time. How did Sora always know the best thing to do, yet Kairi never had any good ideas that she was satisfied with?

Kairi heard the sound of water as Sora rowed out into the ocean. Still, she kept her eyes closed. Sora knew by now that Kairi was aware of what was going on, but he kept it to himself. The boat stopped.

"Okay, open!" Sora sat next to her. It was even more of a surprise than she thought it'd be. There was a full moon in the distance and the ocean was just gleaming with sparkles. Kairi felt just like she did the first time he brought her here, right after prom was ruined.

"Wow…" Was all Kairi could say. She kissed him, holding it for a few seconds and then letting go to stare into his ocean blue eyes. Kairi felt like she was eighteen again. Sora held her hand in his as he pulled her a little closer to him.

"We've been through a lot." He told her, staring out into the sea.

"That we have…" Kairi's tone was low.

"I know you don't have a good memory, no offense, but surely you do know why I wanted to bring you to this particular place?" He looked over at her.

"This is where you told me that you loved me for the first time, isn't it?" Kairi was sure she was right. Sora nodded and leaned his head on hers.

"Yes, and I still do."

"I love you, Sora. Don't you forget it."

"Even if I forget everything else, that's one thing I'll remember. Don't worry." Sora kissed her cheek.

"You won't give me any hickies this time, right?" Kairi joked, giggling to herself a little. Sora let out a small laugh.

"I don't know, I just might." He kissed her neck playfully, but then stopped so they both could laugh. After they calmed down a little, they sat there and admired the setting around them. Getting away from the kids and their work lives like this was just perfect. Kairi seriously forgot for a moment that they even had kids. However, she snapped back to reality when Sora started to tickle her.

"Oh my gosh… stop it!" She laughed. The boat started to shake as she moved around, trying to get away from Sora. There wasn't very many places to go, considering they were out in the middle of the ocean. The shore could still be seen but wasn't in swimming distance.

"We're gonna flip!" Sora seemed to be doing this on purpose. The boat nearly tipped over which almost made Kairi scream. She was actually enjoying this. Soon the boat was shaking so much that it did in fact tip over and they fell into the water.

Kairi came out of the water taking deep breaths. She didn't think Sora would _actually_ let the boat flip, but he tends to surprise her every now and then. She looked around and couldn't find him. Scared, Kairi called out his name.

Suddenly, Sora jumped onto her, nearly knocking her down into the water. He didn't let her face get under, instead, he turned her around and kissed her passionately. Kairi didn't mind too much that her clothes were getting wet. If she did, it'd really ruin the moment. Sora was so awesome…

"I love you." He repeated.

"Those three words will never get old." Kairi kissed him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: That they won't! I was going to finish this chapter last night, but I kind of got… distracted… so since I didn't have school today I might as well!

**Sora**: Why aren't _YOU_ in school, young lady?

**Me**: oO; I don't have to take my US History and Government exams…

**Sora**: Oh goodness…

**Me**: I'll be there all day tomorrow, if that makes you feel any better…

**Sora**: Kinda…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: DAITE DAITE DAITE SENORITA… xD Hyperness, yay! I hope you people know what song that is and if you don't then… SHAME ON YOU! You probably don't… but who knows. Oh well, onto the subject… new chapter!

**Chapter 14**

"Kairi," Sora called from the kitchen, "We need to stop having sex in the shower so much. This water bill is outrageous!"

Kairi walked into the room giving him a 'why did you say that' look. Akira was sitting at the table.

"I really didn't want to hear that."

"They're going to learn about it anyway, what's the point of censoring?" Sora set the paper down. It's not like they _couldn't_ pay for it, it was just the fact that it had never reached over three hundred dollars in one month. Sora still had a lot of money from his Blitzball career, and didn't spend it as much as the 'normal' celebrity would. Today he had an interview to go to.

Kairi had been working overtime lately, and was really getting tired of it. Some of her coworkers were slacking off, so she had to fill in for them at times. Mr. Jensen realized this and gave her a raise. He was too nice for his own good.

"Dad, can we practice driving today?" Akira asked.

"I can't. I've got to be somewhere in thirty minutes." Sora answered, looking over at Kairi. She was way too tired to even think about getting in a car with Akira.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow…" Kairi knew this would disappoint him, but hey, that's life. He'll get over it.

"Where's Kosuke?" Asked Sora.

"Oh," Akira stopped and turned around in the doorway. "He went over to the beach with some friends." Akira left and went upstairs. Kairi and Sora exchanged weird looks. They knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Without telling us?" Kairi crossed her arms. "That's weird."

"Yeah… anyway, I've gotta go now." He kissed her. "I'll see you whenever." Sora headed out the door. Kairi didn't move until she heard the car start up and the garage door close. She then went back to some cleaning around the house.

Kairi didn't clean much, because they usually kept the house in pretty good shape, at least to her standards. Her parents would call it a mess, but to Kairi, as long as it wasn't on the floor, she didn't care. She went back to the bedroom to finish picking up a few clothes.

Sunshine came into the room sniffing around. Someone must've left the basement door open, because she wasn't supposed to be in the house. Kairi let it pass because she was going to vacuum after this anyway. Sunshine licked her face and then went back to searching for something.

Kairi put a few clothes in her drawers. Her drawers were never organized. She only cleaned them out twice a year; one for winter and fall clothes and the other for summer clothes. She hung up all of her winter clothes in the closet. It leaves her a lot of space in her drawers to find things.

Sunshine was pulling something out from under the bed and wagging her tail happily. Once she got it, she scurried out of the room. Curious, Kairi followed, telling her to sit.

"Put it down… Sunshine…" Sunshine wagged her golden tail and put down the little white boxlike thing. Kairi gasped and picked it up.

_"CIGARETTES?"_

_'No, Sora doesn't smoke anymore… that's insane…'_

Furious, Kairi didn't know what to think. She had never suspected that Sora had started smoking again, but she never suspected it back when he actually did either. Sunshine continued to wag her tail as Kairi put her on a long leash in the backyard. She tried taking deep breaths. 

"Mom, what are those?" Kiyori asked, making her jump.

"Nothing." Kairi hid them behind her back, still trying to hold back from anger. When Sora got home, they were going to have a very long talk.

Kiyori sat at the table and drew a picture. Kairi just couldn't stay in the room. She went back to the bedroom and hid the cigarette pack in the drawer next to her bed. She had no idea when Sora would be home, but it should give her enough time to calm down some…

- -

"Aw man… I _keep_ telling them over and over… I'm _not_ coming back to the team…" Sora said to no one in particular as he walked into the kitchen. Akira and Kiyori looked up at him, expecting him to say more. Kairi was still in the bedroom watching TV. She saw Yuna on TV and wanted to see what it was about, so she didn't realize that Sora had come home. She then heard his voice.

After Akira and Kiyori left the room and went back upstairs, Kairi entered the kitchen. Sora was drinking some water at the sink. He greeted her casually, holding out his arms for a hug that Kairi refused. Looking at her strangely, Sora had to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

Kairi had her hands behind her back. There was a long pause before she actually said something. She pulled out the cigarette pack and glared at him.

"Care to explain this? It was under _our_ bed."

Sora gave her a look that said 'where the hell did those come from' and just leaned back on the counter.

"They're not mine. I quit a long time ago."

Kairi eyed him suspiciously. "Don't _lie_ to me, Sora. You've done it before."

"They're not mine!" He took them from her and examined the box. "I swear on it!" For some reason, Kairi wasn't buying it. Kosuke came home.

"If they're not _yours_, then why were they under _our_ bed? You know _I_ don't smoke, Sora!"

"I don't know, you have been pretty stressed lately." She couldn't believe he just said that!

"What? Now you're blaming it on _me_?" Kairi's voice rose. Kosuke walked by slowly, then headed upstairs. Kairi didn't care if he heard them or not.

"No, Kairi. I _know_ you don't smoke, and I don't either! I quit that back in college!"

"Back in _college_? You told me you quit before that!" Kairi yelled.

"It takes a long time to quit!" Sora's voice was rising too. "I just know that these are not mine!" He threw them into the garbage and stormed out of the kitchen. Should Kairi believe him? She didn't know what to believe at the moment. Sora came back and stood in the doorway.

"If that's how much trust you put in me, I don't even see why I should do the same with you." He walked off.

"Well if there weren't CIGARETTES under our BED, maybe I would trust you more!" She yelled, but he probably didn't hear her. Kairi sighed and threw herself into a chair, putting her head down at the table. What a long day…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Well, I think that'll be the last update before Thursday. On Wednesday, I have to have a day surgery, and Tuesday my brothers want to go to some Soccer game that I have to be dragged along to Nashville for. Don't ask what the surgery is for, because I won't tell you. XD In the meantime, I made a website that you guys should check out! It's in my profile. 'Til next time, review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Akira and Kosuke played video games up in their room. Kosuke wasn't really in the mood to play, so he was losing a lot when normally he would be winning. Akira paused the game.

"What is wrong with you?" Kosuke shrugged and told him to press start again. Akira wasn't going to quit. "So when do you plan on telling them?"

"I can't!" Kosuke said quickly, really wanting to change the subject.

"I don't even know why you stuck it under their bed. Pretty dumb move, if you ask me."

"Could you please leave me alone about it?"

"Sure," said Akira, "But mom's angry at dad now because she thinks the cigarettes are _his_."

Kosuke sighed and set down the controller. "I know… but…"

"Why did you even smoke anyway? Is this what you and Karissa fought over?" Akira raised an eyebrow. Kosuke smacked his own forehead in shame and stood up.

"I've told you before. I didn't _want_ to do it."

"But Karissa probably thought that you could handle _any_ kind of pressure, didn't she?" Akira was only making things worse. Did he have to bring her up every second? Kosuke really didn't want to talk about her.

"It's just that… I really wanted Jared and them to like me. It's stupid, I know… but I thought if I did what they did they wouldn't mess with me anymore and I could move on with my life. I was sick of it." Kosuke pulled out his math book and opened it. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to do some homework."

"Homework? How could you do homework at a time like this? You just lost your girlfriend, you hid cigarettes under our parent's bed, and now you're just going to let dad get in trouble for something he didn't do? I mean, I don't like dad at times… but I still don't think that's right…" Akira crossed his arms. "I thought you were the smart one!"

"But I _can't_ tell them! Mom and dad expect so much from me… and if they knew that I _smoked_, they would never trust me again!" Kosuke slammed his book shut. "It was a one time thing!"

Akira remained silent, unsure of how to answer him. He knew that his parents really trusted Kosuke. Kosuke never got in trouble. He always made good grades. For some reason, Akira felt sorry for his brother.   
- - -

That night, Kosuke started on his homework while Akira played some more video games. They hadn't spoken to each other in about twenty minutes. Kosuke was getting a little annoyed at the sounds from the television, so he took some headphones and put them on. He didn't normally listen to music when he did homework, but it was better than hearing something from Mario every second. (**A/N**: I love Mario! I was just playing MP6 on Gamecube! XD)

Sora took the cigarettes out of the trashcan. Kairi had apologized to him for accusing him earlier, so he felt a little better. It wouldn't last too long, though. He had an idea of who could've hidden the cigarettes under the bed. Kiyori poked his arm.

"Whoa," Sora jumped, hiding the cigarettes in his pocket. Kiyori looked up at him and smiled, showing yet another picture. This time it was one of her throwing a stick for Sunshine. However, Sora couldn't keep his mind on her drawing at the moment. Kiyori waited for her praise.

"It took a really long time." She said. "Do you like it?"

Sora handed it back and nodded. "It's very good. You can show me some more later, okay?" Kiyori shrugged and went to Kairi's room.

"Look, mommy! Like my picture?"

Kairi gasped. "Wow, Kiyori. This is really pretty. I love it." Lately Kairi felt like Kiyori hadn't been getting enough attention around the house. She talked to her teacher the other day, and she said things were improving at school. However, Kairi still had a feeling that Kiyori wasn't too happy. 

"And look at this one." She flipped the page to show yet another drawing of hers.

"It's beautiful." Kairi said. Kiyori jumped onto the bed with her. Kairi didn't usually spend time with Kiyori anymore, and she really missed it. Kiyori _was_ her only daughter, by the way.

Someone else who she hadn't spent time with in a while was Namine. Last she heard, Namine and her daughter Haruka moved into a small apartment on the other side of Twilight Town. She also heard that Roxas was trying to get back with her, but Namine was refusing to. Kairi missed her. She would give her a call, but Namine's number changed, and she didn't have an email anymore.

Selphie brought up Namine the other day and how it would be nice if all three of them got together for the first time in years. Kairi wanted to do that so badly, but wasn't sure how it would happen. Sure, she had some free time, but what about the others? Selphie had two kids to take care of, and Namine worked two jobs. It just wasn't likely… at least any time soon…

"Mommy? Yoohoo?" Kiyori waved her hand in front of Kairi's face.

"Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry." She looked at the picture Kiyori was showing her of a cat. "Aww, that's so cute."

- -

Sora made his way up the stairs, but right before he was able to go up to the twin's door, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hey man. It's Riku."

"Hey. What's… up?" Sora looked at his watch. It was nearing eight o'clock.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have work. Why?"

"Oh. Well, I should've said tomorrow evening. Selphie and I are going to have a barbeque. You should bring your family and join us." Riku said.

"Really? All right, we'll see. I'll talk to Kairi about it. Right now, I've gotta go though."

"Okay. See you around."

"Bye." Sora hung up the phone. He then took a deep breath before opening the twin's door. Akira paused his video game and stood up. Kosuke took off his headphones and stood next to his brother.

"Yes dad?" They said in unison. A little suspicious, Sora thought. He closed the door and told them to sit down. Kosuke had a strange feeling that they were in trouble. They did as they were told and sat on their beds while Sora walked around the room thinking of how to start.

"Is there anything you two would like to… tell me before we get started?" Sora leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. Akira and Kosuke looked at each other questionably and then back to their father.

"Like… what?" Akira asked.

"Hmm…" Sora started walking around the room again. "Like… anything going on at school?"

Sora liked to scare people into giving him the answers he wanted. It was just his way of doing things without really hurting anyone physically. He didn't want to take drastic measures but if they were needed, he just might…

"If you're talking about bad things," Said Kosuke, "then nothing for me…" He hated lying.

"Same here." Akira added.

"Oh, okay." Sora nodded a few times and reached for his back pocket. The twins knew that he knew something. Sora always did this when he knew something. Kosuke was starting to get really nervous now.

Sora pulled the cigarettes out from his pocket. "Then maybe you can explain why _these_ were under _my_ bed?" His voice rose. The twins froze. What would they tell him? Better yet, what would _Kosuke_ tell him? He was scared to death.

Akira noticed that Kosuke was freaking out in his own mind. He knew that Kosuke didn't have the guts to stand up and say that he did it. Kosuke was the good kid. He wouldn't harm a fly if it was trying to eat his own dinner. Akira stood up.

"They're mine."

Sora folded his arms in disgust. Kosuke was shocked beyond belief. Why was Akira doing this? However, he was too paralyzed to defend him. Kosuke gulped as Akira followed Sora downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N**: Uh oh… what's Kosuke going to do now? Is he just going to let Akira take all the blame for something he didn't do? By the way, I'd just like to mention that I'm glad I have all of you people supporting me and I'd like to thank you for sticking with this series! It's hard for me to write long chapters, so that's one of the downs of it, but you guys still give me a reason to update every other day! (Or whenever…) Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

With Akira not too far behind him, Sora went downstairs to the bedroom where Kairi was. He was holding the cigarettes in one hand and a fist was made in the other. Kairi and Kiyori looked up at him as he entered the room with his son.

"Kiyori, you're going to have to go out of here for right now." Sora said. Kairi nodded in agreement as Kiyori left the room. Akira closed the door behind her and continued to stare at the floor. Kairi walked over to them.

Sora handed the cigarettes to her and moved out of the way so she could see Akira. "Akira, tell your mother what _you_ did with these."

Akira struggled for an answer, but he knew he had to think of something believable. He didn't want to be a snitch and tell on Kosuke, because he wasn't that type of person.

"I smoked them and hid them under your bed so you wouldn't think it was me."

Sora nodded. "So you wanted us to fight over who's it was, considering _I_ used to smoke when I was your age?"

Akira was a little shocked that his father said this, but wasn't allowed to show it. He just nodded in shame. He knew Kosuke would never be able to tell them straightforward like this. His brother was a coward. However, this was the first time Akira offered to stand up for him. He did sort of owe him, considering Kosuke stood up for him when he wanted to sneak out of the house. But this was different…

"What do you think his punishment should be?" Sora was asking _Kairi_ this? She was still trying to make herself believe that her own son did such a thing. She shrugged. Sora glared over at Akira.

"Well _I think_ there should be no Blitzball games, sleepovers, or anything social until I say so. I'd also like to include no television, video games or computer."

"What?" Kairi would at least let him play Blitzball. She could understand that Sora was furious about this, but she thought he was being a little too harsh. Akira nodded his head and went back upstairs slowly. Kairi smacked Sora's arm.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to bed." He ignored her question and got under the covers, turning off the lamp. Kairi sighed and got in with him.

"You know…" She said, "For some reason I don't think Akira did it."

"I know he didn't."

"Huh?" Kairi looked over at him, wide-eyed.

"I know who did it." Sora told her. Kairi sat up.

"Well if Kosuke _did _do it, why are you punishing Akira for it?"

Sora sat up with her, holding her hand in his. She looked at him angrily and moved as if she wanted to go upstairs and fix things. Sora didn't let her.

"You don't understand, Kairi. The guiltier Kosuke feels, the more he'll learn his lesson. Akira _chose_ to stick up for him, did he not?"

"How do you know these things, Sora?"

"I can tell when someone is taking the blame. We may be parents, Kairi, but we're not stupid. They must think we are. Now lay back down. If I know Kosuke, it won't be long until he comes clean."

Kairi couldn't really argue with him, but she did feel sorry for Akira. She didn't think it was fair for him to have to suffer for something he didn't even do. Sora had a good point… but the way he was going at this was really annoying. She decided to try it, but she definitely did not like it.

- - 

"Why did you do that?" Kosuke shrieked once Akira came back into the room. Akira shrugged and got into his bed.

"I don't know. You _did_ say that they expect _so much_ out of you. This is something they'd expect out of _me_." Akira said, turning over and not saying anything else for the rest of the night. Kosuke tried to ask him more, but he wouldn't answer. Yes, guilt was kicking in, but he was still too afraid to tell his parents. What would they think of him? It seemed like there was no way out of getting in trouble, especially since Akira had to stand up for him. Well, he didn't _have_ to…

Kosuke didn't get much sleep that night, considering he kept promising himself that he would tell the truth the next day. How did he even get himself into this in the first place? He should've just ignored Jared and the others like he normally did. He never should've even said anything to them. He should've just walked off. If he did, Karissa would still love him. If he did, Akira wouldn't have to get in so much trouble for something he didn't do. If he did, he wouldn't be feeling like crap for the next couple of days…

- -

The schedule for Akira was going to school, coming home, doing homework, eating dinner and going to bed. Kosuke continued to watch this over the next few days. No matter what he told himself, he never actually listened. He had never been this afraid in his life. Why was he such an idiot?

Kairi hated watching Sora boss Akira around every second, but really couldn't say anything. She wanted to tell him to go a little easier on him, but Sora just replied with 'it's part of his punishment' every time.

"Kairi, go to the barbeque." Sora told her. "I'll stay here with Akira. You can take the other two."

"But…" Kairi looked at Kiyori, who was pretty excited. She wanted to go.

"Kairi, _go_." 

Maybe going to Selphie's would make her feel a little better, but it would only be temporary. Plus, she couldn't be selfish and not let Kiyori go out there and have fun, so she decided to load Kosuke and Kiyori in the car and go. Kosuke had no choice; Sora made him go too.

They arrived at Selphie's. There were a lot of other cars there, meaning they must be late. Riku greeted them from the backyard.

"Hey, where's the rest of them?" He asked as Kairi entered the backyard.

"Akira's in trouble… so Sora's staying with him. They won't be coming…" Kairi figured she'd tell Riku about it later. She spotted Selphie and went over to her. Selphie was trying to balance a spoon on her nose. A few people were surrounding her and cheering. Kairi raised an eyebrow. 

"Aww man!" Selphie caught the spoon before it fell to the ground. Kairi giggled some, causing Selphie to notice that she was there.

"Kairi! You made it!" She hugged her. The crowd spread out. Kairi nodded and looked for her kids. Kiyori was playing with Hanna, Selphie's daughter. Kosuke was walking around the backyard, as if he was bored. Selphie tilted her head.

"Where's Sora and Akira?"

"They're not coming. I'll tell you why later." Kairi spotted some food. Her stomach was growling, so her and Selphie walked over to the table. 

"Ooo, is someone in _trouble_?" Selphie asked, not letting it go. Kairi made sure nobody was listening to them and nodded. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah. It's a long story…"

"Well come on… come inside and tell me about it!" Selphie made sure to lock the back door so nobody could walk in on them. Riku had the key. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Well… it all started yesterday when I found some cigarettes under my bed…" Kairi told her the whole story of how her and Sora fought to Sora's little 'punishment plan.' Selphie didn't seem to agree with this 'plan' either, being very loud about it.

"He's an idiot! How can you let him do that, Kairi? I say we go over there an—"

"Shh! Kosuke's _right _outside."

"So _Kosuke_ did it?" Selphie didn't believe it either. Kairi nodded.

"That's what Sora says. He seems to know everything."

- - -

Sora sat in the lazy chair as Akira dusted the TV room. He knew this was cruel and unusual punishment, but it's happened to him before. He didn't learn his lesson too quickly, but he was sure the kids would.

"You missed a spot."

Akira mumbled something under his breath as he dusted the spot Sora pointed to. Sora knew Akira couldn't stand him right now.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I didn't say anything." Akira gritted his teeth.

"Really? Because I think I saw your mouth move."

"I said nothing." Akira repeated, walking into the kitchen as he tried to keep his cool. He took deep breaths. 

Sora remained in the TV room, trying to think of something else he could make Akira do. Was he really being _that_ unfair? He didn't think so. His parents did much worse than what he was doing.

_Flashback_

"Sora, this part of the room is still dirty! Clean it!" His mother demanded. Sora was tired of cleaning, both physically and mentally. Sure, he got in trouble at school again for yelling at a teacher, but he did that all the time. He thought she would be used to him bringing home discipline referrals by now.

"Get me a beer!" Yelled his stepfather. 

"No, he's going to clean this room first!" His mother argued. This happened every single time they were in the same room and he was in trouble. Sora ignored his mother and got his stepfather a beer so he would shut up, and then continued to clean. He pulled out the vacuum.

"Stop with that noise!" His stepfather unplugged the vacuum and smacked Sora.

"I told him to clean, so he's going to clean!"

Sora took in deep breaths and turned the vacuum back on. His stepfather couldn't hurt him anymore.

End of Flashback

Sora's eyes lowered as he tried to shake the memories out of his head. Maybe Kairi was right… maybe he _was_ being a little too harsh on Akira. Sora went into the kitchen. Akira was sitting at the table, flipping through a newspaper. He didn't even bother to look at his father.

"That's all for today. You can go to your room now." Sora's tone was low. Akira gave him a strange look. After a short hesitation, he made his way upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N**: Wow, I wrote a long chapter! (To me it's long… shhh…) And I'd also like to add that today is Koru's real birthday, so everyone shall say happy birthday to him! xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kairi came home exhausted to the point of collapsing. Luckily Sora was close by, or she really would've done so. He embraced her in his arms, wondering what was wrong. She gave him a faint smile and shook her head, refusing to tell him that she didn't like the way he was handling the situation with the twins. He fell for her little act and merely kissed her forehead.

Kosuke walked by, admiring his parent's sudden affection for each other. It meant they weren't fighting anymore. However, that still didn't mean that he didn't have something to worry about. He couldn't face Akira the same way he used to. Every time they had chances to speak to each other, nothing positive could ever come out of their mouths.

Kairi got into bed, glad that she could finally rest. Selphie wore her out earlier by doing a bunch of activities at the barbeque. For some reason it seemed more like a party, because there was alcohol offered to the adults. Kairi didn't have any, of course, but it was Selphie's exciting personality that kept her on her feet. Sora appeared in the doorway, smiling at his wife. He seemed calm, she thought, which gave her a sort of warm feeling in her stomach. Kairi patted the sheets next to her, signaling for him to come and lay down. Sora did so.

"How was the barbeque?" He asked softly, pulling the covers over himself and getting comfortable. 

"It was fun. Selphie is crazy."

"Well, _yeah_." Sora said, as if it was obvious.

- -

Akira's first day of torture was over and it was time to rest. Kosuke had entered the room, but they didn't talk to each other. There were many stare sessions, and Kosuke felt like he had somewhat let him down.

_"He's not afraid of anything. Akira is bold…unlike me. I'm nothing more than an idiot who can't take responsibility for my actions…"_

Kosuke crawled into bed, refusing to face his brother from the other side of the room. Akira had his back turned to him as well, and was probably asleep by now. Kosuke put his red hair into a ponytail and tried to sleep, but he knew that would be impossible. He couldn't even enjoy himself at the barbeque, and some of his friends were there. He wondered what Sora made Akira do, but now wasn't the time to ask.

- -

Kairi watched the news the next morning out of boredom. It seemed everything said on there was the same every day, but not today. She called Sora into the kitchen.

"Look at this. This man is promising _world peace_." Kairi said in disbelief, knowing it could never happen in her lifetime.

"Bull shit. Turn that off." Sora obviously didn't fall for it either. Kairi ignored him and continued watching.

_"Could this man really bring world peace? He's already done so much for us so far… many religious people are starting to question if he—"_

"Mom, could I go to Hiroku's house?" Kosuke interrupted. Kairi wasn't sure if she wanted to let him go or not, but then remembered Sora's little 'plan.' Why was she even going along with it? She couldn't do it anymore.

"No."

"Akira," Sora's voice echoed from the other room, "You still haven't vacuumed." Kairi and Kosuke listened, both feeling terrible.

"Yes sir…" They heard Akira coming down the stairs and heading for the closet where the vacuum was.

After about an hour, Akira was finally granted a break from Sora. He went back to his room where Kosuke was doing some homework. He glared at him and fell onto his bed.

"You really don't have to do this…" Kosuke tried pleading with him.

"Apparently I do. I only have ten minutes, and then I have to clean the attic."

Kosuke slammed his book shut. "That's it! You didn't do anything… so there's no reason for you to be going through this." He headed towards the door. Akira looked up at him unexcitedly, knowing this was only an act. 

"I'm going to tell them… right now…"

"Yeah, okay." He said, not believing him.

Kosuke made his way downstairs. It was even scarier to actually _do_ what he said he would, but saying all that aloud gave him a little more courage. Sora and Kairi were seated on the couch together watching a movie. Maybe it wasn't a good time, he thought, but if he didn't do it now, then he probably would never do it.

Sora and Kairi looked up at their son as he walked slowly around the couch, blocking the TV. Kairi paused the movie.

"I'll just need… a minute…"

Akira listened from the top of the stairs. He wanted to know whether or not his brother would freak out and run away again, but he also was hoping that he would stand up for himself for once.

Sora and Kairi waited for Kosuke to say something else, but nothing seemed to come. Kosuke trembled some. Maybe he should just tell them the entire story… the one he told Akira. Why was it so hard to talk to them?

"Um… well…"

"Kosuke, what are you trying to say?" Sora had a hint of impatience in his voice.

_"Come on, Kosuke…"_ Akira whispered to himself.

"I… did it…" Kosuke choked.

"Did what?" Asked Kairi, knowing what he meant. Kosuke couldn't back out now. He had to face them, no matter what. He really wished he wasn't here right about now…

"I… hid the cigarettes… under your bed…"

Kairi couldn't believe it. Sora was right. How did he figure these things out like this? He couldn't even tell that she was lying to him when she told him she had rabies instead of revealing that she was pregnant with Kiyori. She looked over at Sora, who was now standing up and stretching. She was sure he felt pretty good for being right all along, but now the really scary things were about to start…

_"Whoa, he actually did it…"_ Akira did some silent claps.

"You know, Kosuke… I would've loved to have a brother that took the blame for every bad thing I did. It would've made my life so much easier than it was. Don't you think?" Sora asked him. Kairi stood up and held onto his arm so he didn't do anything stupid. Kosuke didn't respond.

"You know this means punishment, right?" Kairi said calmly, knowing she could handle this a lot better than Sora could. Sora's eyes met hers for a split second, and then went back to Kosuke who was nodding his head slowly.

"I was afraid…" Kosuke wiped an unexpected tear from his eye. He knew his parents would think of him crying as an act to get sympathy, but he couldn't hold it back. "And I never _asked_ Akira to take the blame for me… really I didn't. I just thought that you wouldn't trust me anymore… so I couldn't say anything…"

"Yeah, yeah." Kairi hit Sora's arm for his apathetic response. She then looked at Kosuke anxiously.

"What made you smoke, anyway?"

"Pressure… I just wanted some of the kids that messed with me to leave me alone. I screwed up." Kosuke couldn't make eye contact.

"Kosuke," Sora said, "I don't want to hear it. Just go to your room."

Kosuke obeyed immediately. Kairi tugged on Sora's arm after she saw that he had disappeared up the stairs.

"What?" Sora beamed at her.

"N-nothing…" She sighed and headed for the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: So Kosuke came clean… he's not a complete wimp like Kairi! Hehe… well, he's got Sora's genes… okay, moving on… review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sora came into the bedroom a little bit after Kairi. She didn't bother to look at him. She was too angry at the moment. Sora went over to the dresser and changed into some nightclothes. Kairi was looking at a photo album on the bed.

"I'll come to bed when I'm through telling Kosuke what his punishment is." Sora stopped at the door when he didn't get a response from her. That's when Kairi said something.

"You don't consider anyone's feelings, do you?"

He looked at her strangely and turned around completely. "What are you talking about? They're kids."

"You could at least talk to him… and figure out his side of the story." Kairi suggested. "It's not always what you assume, Sora."

"You have too much sympathy. If I had that, nothing would ever get done in this house." He started to leave the room. Kairi got off the bed and rushed after him.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Are you saying I never do anything?" She crossed her arms in rage.

"I'm _saying_ that we cannot look like weaklings around our children. They have to know who's boss." Sora said. "If we slip up just once they're going to do it again, or something even worse."

"Sora, they're teenagers! They're not going to be perfect and neither are we! We have to let them learn for themselves!" Kairi tried to keep her voice down, but she just kept getting angrier. Sora was pissing her off.

"The reason why I made so many mistakes was because my parents weren't strict enough. They never taught me anything!" Sora was starting to yell.

"Are you afraid of them making the same mistakes you did, Sora?" Kairi was about to cry. "Sora, look at me!"

His eyes met hers for a second, but then he looked away. Kairi wrapped her hand around his wrist, refusing to let him get away. She was tired of him being the 'only parent.' She's done _a lot_ for this family…

"We have to compromise about this. So your little _plan_ worked with Akira, but I still don't think it was the right thing to do when you _knew_ that Kosuke was clearly the one that committed the crime. It was wrong!" Kairi's grip became tighter. "You need to stop being such a… such an asshole!"

"And you need to stop being such a whiny bitch. Now get off of me." Sora didn't mean that…

Kairi registered the words he just said into her mind, still a little dazed on whether she was just hearing things or not. Did he really think of her that way? No… he was just angry… that's all… he didn't know what he was saying. She let go of his wrist and took a few steps back. Holding tears back, she nearly choked.

"That's it. I can't stand you anymore. I'm going to bed since you like to do everything on your own anyway." She walked back to the bedroom and slammed the door. Sora didn't follow her. He was too angry to even look at her. He made his way upstairs.

--

"They're going to kill me…" Kosuke panicked.

"Hey, at least you did something brave for once in your life." Akira reasoned. Kosuke glared at him but then sighed. Sora opened the door without even knocking. He shut it quietly so Kiyori didn't wake up in the room near them. Kosuke gulped as he faced his father.

"I'm sorry for what I did… and I'll accept any punishment you give me." Kosuke stared at the floor.

"So why'd you do it?" Sora asked, leaning against the door. "Why did you even pick up a cigarette in the first place?" He knew he was being hypocritical in a way, because he's been through the same thing. He never thought that his own child would be doing something as stupid as he did.

"What?" Kosuke was a little thrown off by his question. Sora didn't bother to tell Akira to go into another room, because he was sure that he already knew the story. "Well… it was… Jared… and his friends…

"They were messing with me, and I was sick of it. So they offered me a cigarette and I figured that if I showed them that I could be just as tough as they were, they'd stop. So I… took it."

"Oh my goodness…" Sora smacked his forehead.

_Flashback_

"Hey Wakka." Sora sat next to his redhead friend. Wakka took out a cigarette and lit it. Sora watched him for a while, wondering what to say. He didn't know that Wakka smoked. Wakka handed the pack to him.

"Take one, man. It's not as bad as it seems." Sora hesitated at first, but he couldn't show one of his best friends that he was afraid of smoking one lousy cigarette. He blew smoke into the air. (**A/N**: That's kinda funny) Wakka patted him a little hard on his back and laughed. Sora decided to take some home that night.

End of Flashback

_"Pressure…"_ Sora thought to himself. "It was pressure."

"Yeah… it… was…" Kosuke was confused. He was expecting Sora to be yelling at him or something. Akira thought of it as a little unfair.

"Anyway, I've decided your punishment. All you will do is eat, sleep, and go to school." Sora paused. "And play Blitzball." He figured Kairi would at least be happy to hear that. He looked over at Akira. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Goodnight." He turned off the light and went back downstairs. Kosuke fell back onto his bed, still in shock. 

"Maybe he was just tired…" Akira said aloud.

"Probably…" Kosuke couldn't believe it either.

- -

Sora arrived back in the bedroom. It seemed like Kairi was asleep, but he knew her better than that. She couldn't get to sleep in ten minutes if she tried.

"So are you finished being Mr. Bigshot now?" She grunted, facing the other direction.

"I'm letting him play Blitzball. And I apologized to Akira, if that makes you feel any better." Sora got under the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

Kairi didn't answer him, but she smiled to herself. Maybe he wasn't such an asshole after all.

- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - 

**A/N**: Such a nice chapter… heh… yeah… it's one o'clock in the morning, and I'm bored, so that means an update! XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The twins got their permits that weekend, but Kosuke wasn't allowed to drive until he got off restriction. That left Kairi and Sora with the decision on who was going to give Akira his first lesson…

"You can do it, Kairi. I really don't want to. I still say we should send them to the driving school." Sora said.

"Oh come on. It can't be _that_ bad." Kairi disagreed. "Could we use your old car?"

Sora nodded. Akira came downstairs and grabbed the keys off the table. He was so excited to be driving for the first time, but knew that he shouldn't get too excited or this would be his last lesson. Kairi was a little afraid for two reasons; one, she was afraid that she'd get killed or two, lose patience with him. Kairi didn't have very much patience, surprisingly…

"Don't hurt yourselves, now." Sora waved as Kairi and Akira went into the garage. It was going to get dark in about an hour, and she definitely didn't want him driving at nighttime with her in the car. They both fastened their seatbelts; Kairi a little tighter than usual.

"Okay, you've got the first step down. Good. Adjust your mirrors." Kairi told him, taking a deep breath. Akira listened and put the key into the ignition. He backed out of the garage slowly, doing pretty well so far. Pulling out into the road, he stopped.

"Um…" Kairi saw a car coming. They were in the way. "Akira, now just… drive…" He nodded. "But slowly!" She added quickly, hoping he knew what slow meant, at least to her. He stepped on the gas a little too hard and they nearly zoomed down the street, giving Kairi a heart attack. He pushed down on the breaks just before passing a stop sign.

Kairi couldn't yell at him; that would never get them anywhere. She took deep breaths and told him to back up a little.

"Sorry mom." He laughed, even though she was still out of it.

"It's… okay… now… stay calm… the road is clear…"

Akira was going about thirty mph down the road after about fifteen minutes of practice. The speed limit was twenty-five, and Kairi really didn't want to pay for a ticket. He slowed down just a little so it looked like he was in the speed limit. They came to one of the main roads. He wasn't ready for this, and neither was Kairi.

"Now Akira… I want you to turn around in this person's driveway…" Was she asking too much of him? No, of course not. Akira went in reverse a little too fast though, but still did what he had to do. Kairi held onto her seat.

"Steady now… watch for cars…" 

They waited for a car to pass before he slowly came out of the person's driveway and headed back towards the house. Akira almost turned in the wrong lane, but Kairi was able to stop him in time. Impatient people behind them were yelling at them, but Akira was pretty good at ignoring them. He drove down the road and appeared back in front of their house. If he could turn into the rocky driveway down the street, than he could turn into theirs again. Kairi warned him to be slow about it, since the 'coast was clear.' His turn was a little too close to the mailbox…

He hit the mailbox.

And knocked it over.

"Patience…" Kairi told herself quietly. Akira stopped the car and got out. Kairi went over and picked up the mailbox, which was beyond repair. She sighed. It could've been worse. Kairi parked the car back into the garage. Sora came outside.

"How did I know that would happen?" He said in a calm manner. Akira rubbed his head and laughed as he picked up the wooden piece that the mailbox was attached to.

"_Everyone_ knocks over the mailbox on their first… or second driving lesson." Kairi explained. "But Akira did pretty well for a first time, I thought. There were some… pretty scary moments, but he did all right."

"I would've yelled at him." Sora said randomly once Akira went inside.

"That's why I went ahead and did it." Kairi teased, giggling a little. Sora put his arms around her stomach from behind and kissed her neck lightly.

"Not in public." She whispered, still laughing some.

"Who cares? I'll do it again." He whispered, continued to kiss her neck, but playfully this time. "I'm glad you came back in one piece."

"Me too…" Kairi agreed.

- -

"Sakiko called for you." Kosuke told him as he took the dustpan back downstairs. Akira hadn't gotten a call from her in a while, so he hurried to pick up the phone.

"Oh, you called back!" She giggled, making him blush a little. "I wanted to know if you could come over for dinner…" Her voice got a little lower, in a more seductive tone. "I would love for you to meet the rest of my family…"

"Oh… um… I don't know. I'd love to though. Let me ask." Akira set the phone down as he rushed downstairs, passing Kiyori on the way. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She was bored.

"Hello? Who's this?" Sakiko asked, a little confused.

"Who's _this_?"

"I'm Sakiko. Are you Akira's little sister?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Kiyori heard Akira coming back up the stairs. "Hold on." She set it down and closed her door. Akira picked the phone back up.

"All right. My dad will take me over there. What time?"

"Hehe, your little sister is cute. And… um… right now, if you want." Sakiko giggled.

"Huh? That was random. All right, then. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up and went to fix his hair to make sure it wasn't messed up or anything. After making a few adjustments, he and Sora went over to Sakiko's house. Sora wanted to meet this girl for himself, anyway.

They arrived at the small, one-story house. Sora promised he wouldn't ask… too many questions. They rang the doorbell. Akira felt a little strange with Sora there. Sakiko opened the door and held herself back from hugging and kissing him. Instead, she let them inside.

"Dad, this is Sakiko. Lockheart, Sakiko. This is my dad. Are we all happy?" Akira introduced. Sora's eyes widened.

"L-Lockheart?" He shook the thoughts away. It couldn't be. They both gave him strange looks. He shrugged and shook Sakiko's hand.

"Hey, mom! They're here!" Sakiko called. A woman with long, black hair came out of the kitchen holding a plate in her hand as she dried it off. Sora's heart skipped a beat or two… or three…

"Kiya…Kiyamoto?" She asked, dropping the plate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: BEAT IIIIT, YEAH. XD Sorry, my friend and I did a strange KH2 dub. (If you want to see it, gimme your AIM/MSN sn and I'll send it to you!). BACK TO THE SUBJECT. Oh no! Is it really who Sora thinks it is? If so, WHAT WILL HE DO NOW? (drum roll) dun dun DUUUN. Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Akira and Sakiko exchanged strange looks with each other. Sora was paralyzed.

"H-Hello, Tifa."

"Do you guys know each other?" Akira asked, a little afraid of the answer. They both nodded. Sora helped Tifa pick up the glass on the floor from the plate. Tifa went back into the kitchen to throw it away.

"Whoa, that's weird." Sakiko mentioned. She then took Akira's hand and pulled him out of the room. Tifa and Sora stood facing each other.

"This is… strange…" She said, walking around. Sora couldn't agree more. He was actually afraid of seeing Tifa again after all these years, and never planned on doing so. He had enough of her back in high school.

And if Sakiko's mother was Tifa, than how did Sakiko act around his son? Maybe Tifa taught her daughter good things, but it was still unlikely. A boy in his late teens came over and sat on the couch. He had black hair, just like the baby Tifa showed to him when he had to take that paternity test a long time ago.

"Sora, you remember Yamato, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Yamato looked over at Sora strangely, but then shrugged and turned on the TV. Tifa and Sora went out on the back porch. Tifa had a big field next to her house, which sort of isolated their house from others. Sora thought it was a little weird, because Tifa had always wanted to live in the city. Wait, why was he remembering that?

"So, how's your life been?" Tifa began.

"Pretty good. I married Kairi, and we have three kids now."

Tifa laughed a little. "I thought you wanted four kids, Sora." He raised an eyebrow, trying to remember if he ever said anything like that to her.

"No… not really… I think twins and a little girl is enough."

"Akira seems pretty nice."

"So does Sakiko." Sora said, still a little unsure in his head. So far Tifa was acting pretty normal. He couldn't believe that he met his ex-girlfriend after all these years. It was freaky.

"Yeah, she is." Tifa paused and looked out into the field. "I think our children might be in love, Sora." Sora's eyes widened.

"What? I mean… no, they don't know what love is."

- -

"Hey Akira, let's go out into the field. I want to show you my _secret place_." Sakiko said, standing at the door. Akira followed, not sure of what she meant by that. They found Tifa and Sora on the back porch.

"Mom, I'm going to take Akira out to the field, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead." Tifa said before Sora was able to refuse. For some reason he just didn't trust Sakiko. He let them go anyway. Sakiko and Akira headed off another way where their parents couldn't see them.

They walked through a path of short grass that had been cut in the field. Akira liked the convenience; it was better than stepping through really tall grass that could give ticks or scrapes by thorns. He reached over and grabbed her hand, holding onto it firmly. They both blushed.

"You know… neither of us has ever asked each other on whether we're going out or not." Akira said.

"Did we have to?" Sakiko giggled, making Akira blush more. "Do _you_ think we are, Akira?"

"I would say yeah."

"Then it's settled. We're dating." Sakiko laughed as she broke into a run, pulling Akira along. The field was bigger than he suspected. They saw some woods in the distance.

- -

"So… are you married?" Sora asked her, hoping she would say yes. Tifa shook her head.

"I've divorced twice. Right now I'm not seeing anyone."

Sora actually believed that. "Oh, I'm… sorry." He wasn't sure about what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "So where is this _secret place_?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure, but its somewhere in the woods. Don't worry, Sakiko won't get your son lost. She always goes in there." Tifa seemed sure of herself, so it gave Sora some relief. But it still held the question; what would they be doing in the woods?

Maybe Sora worried too much, because he never worried about the twins doing anything stupid with a girl. However, the fact that it was Tifa's _daughter_ made things so much worse. He was already thinking about what would happen if those two were to get married. It scared him to even think that Tifa would be part of his family.

"You and I went through a lot together, Sora."

Oh great, now she wanted to talk about the past?

"Uh… yeah."

"We knew a lot about each other then, didn't we?" Tifa asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Haha, I remember how much I used to _despise_ Kairi."

Sora glared at her. "Yeah. I remember that too…"

"But I also remember how you never really did forgive your father for leaving, though you told everyone it didn't matter to you." 

Sora gave her a blank stare. Why was she bringing this up? He didn't want to talk about it, especially with her. Tifa noticed that he was a bit quiet about this.

"And the fact that your first kiss was in the baby pool." She said, adding a little humor to it. Sora grinned a little, unable to hold himself back from a small laugh.

"Yeah, I was only three. My dad was there. I don't really remember who the girl was, but… it was pretty cool." 

- -

Akira and Sakiko found a small pond in the middle of the forest. This must've been the _secret place_ Sakiko was telling him about. They sat down on a log next to the pond and got closer to each other. Akira put his arm around her.

"If I could, I'd stay here forever with you." She told him.

"I… would too…"

Sakiko stood up and walked closer to the pond, looking into it. "I see a fish!"

"Really?" Akira stood next to her, seeing the same goldfish she did. Then a few more popped up. Sakiko really liked fish for some reason.

After they were done watching the fish swim around, Sakiko's eyes met his. They pulled closer to each other and started making out.

- -

(**A/N**: Yeah, that's all you need to know.)

"So dinner's almost ready. I'll call Sakiko's cell and tell her to get over here." Tifa said, picking up the phone as they came back inside.

Sakiko heard her cell phone ringing, but decided to ignore it. They were making out on the ground, and she was under him. Sakiko thought it would be one of her friends or something. Akira thought it was a little strange that she wasn't answering it, because usually she would always pick it up no matter where they were or what they were doing.

"Gah. It looks like we're going to have to go find them." Tifa said, scaring Sora a little. She turned off the oven and they headed out the door, over to the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Well, I WOULD HAVE updated yesterday… but… I saw The Omen and well, it pretty much scared me. Heh. It was a good movie. Anyway, uh… review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sora followed Tifa out into the field, a little afraid on what he was getting himself into. She acted as if this was a normal thing for her to be chasing after her daughter. Something told Sora that she wanted to do this all along.

"It's not that far away." Tifa smiled, continuing to walk down the path. Sora stayed close behind so he could keep his distance.

- -

Kairi looked at the clock. It was almost eight, and she was wondering what was going on at dinner. She didn't go because she had to stay here with Kosuke and Kiyori. Kiyori was getting ready for bed while Kosuke did the last of his chores. Kairi felt a little bad for having to baby-sit him like this, since he was going on sixteen, but he was grounded. There wasn't much else she could do.

"Mom, could I talk to you?" Kosuke appeared at the door with his hands in his pockets. Kairi nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm really sorry, again…"

"You don't have to apologize, Kosuke. Just don't do it anymore. Don't make smoking a habit…" she paused, "like your father did."

"I think I heard about that…" Kosuke mentioned. "So why does he get onto me for trying it?"

Kairi looked at him strangely, thinking Kosuke would be smart enough to know the answer to that. However, he was still giving her a puzzled expression. Kairi sighed.

"Since your father probably won't tell you this, I might as well because I'm a part of it." She took a deep breath. Kosuke sat in the computer chair and listened.

"Back when he and I first started dating… in high school, I didn't know that Sora smoked. He lied to me about it. When I found out, I was so angry at him. I suppose Sora doesn't want you to make the—"

"_The same mistakes he did…_ I know." Kosuke rolled his eyes. "Like I said, it was only to get them to leave me alone. I'm never touching a cigarette again." 

"But what if you got hooked? That was a possibility." Kairi pointed out. She had the feeling that he was trying to get her sympathy so he would get off a little easier on the chores while Sora wasn't home, but that wasn't going to happen. Kairi could be just as strict as Sora was… couldn't she?

"I wouldn't have." Kosuke said. "I'm not _that_ dumb."

"So do you think they're going to leave you alone now?" Kairi asked, seeming to stump him.

"I hope so."

"And what if they don't?"

Kosuke thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I'll just ignore them."

"Why didn't you ignore them when they were offering you cigarettes?"

Kosuke really didn't have anything to say to that, but just shrugged. Kairi knew that she was probably getting to him, but that's what she wanted. Unlike Sora, she didn't believe yelling at someone would get anything out of them. Kosuke stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks, mom."

"Kosuke?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"You are the only person you can ever be." Kairi smiled. He did too and closed the door saying 'goodnight.' The phone rang.

"Hey Namine!"

"Kairi! Go to your front door!" She heard the doorbell and click sound. Perplexed, Kairi did so.

Kosuke had already opened the door on the way upstairs. Kairi saw a woman with long blonde hair standing at the door with a teen girl. She gasped and hugged her to death.

- -

"Wow, it's getting pretty dark." Said Sakiko as she sat up. They had lost track of time… and Akira's shirt was off. He put it back on after getting one last kiss from her. Sakiko giggled and grabbed her purse. "We should be getting back."

"Yeah, I bet they're looking for us." Akira said. "My hair isn't messed up, is it? I don't want them to suspect anything…" He laughed a little. Sakiko shook her head and took his hand as they walked out of the woods. Tifa and Sora were heading towards them. Sakiko let go of his hand and tried to look innocent.

"There you two are," Tifa said. "I tried calling you, Sakiko. What were you doing?"

"Oh! Sorry, my phone was on vibrate…" 

_"Good cover up…"_ Akira thought, hoping Sora wouldn't ask him any questions. Sora only stared and turned back around to walk back to the house. Akira stayed behind them with Sakiko, wondering what Sora would do if he were to hold her hand again. Truthfully he had no idea how he would react, but it probably wouldn't be bad because Kosuke and Karissa used to hold hands, if not more around him and he did nothing about it.

It was a pretty quiet walk back to the house; not much was said. Akira was thankful for this. He surely thought that Sora would only embarrass him, but maybe that only happens with mothers. Although… his mother didn't usually embarrass him anyway…

- -

"NAMINE!" Kairi was in complete shock.

"Kairi, we're moving back to the islands!" Namine exclaimed, hugging her again. Namine didn't really look too different from when she last saw her. Her hair was a bit longer but that was basically it. However, her daughter Haruka did. She had dirty blonde hair with red streaks in it and looked like somewhat of a rebel. Her heavy makeup made Kairi wonder a little bit. However, Kosuke definitely couldn't stop staring at her…

"I believe you remember Mrs. Kiyamoto, Haruka?"

"Yes. Its great to see you again." She seemed like a nice girl.

"And… is this Kosuke?" Namine asked, a little unsure. Kosuke nodded, holding out his hand. Instead, Namine hugged him too.

"Yes, and he needs to be going to bed." Kairi said, knowing that it embarrassed him a little. Haruka giggled some as Kosuke said his goodnight. Namine raised an eyebrow.

"He's grounded." Kairi whispered before she could ask. Kiyori came downstairs.

"Aww! Is this the baby?" Namine shrieked at the adorableness. Kiyori stood next to Kairi as everyone was introduced.

"So where are you guys staying?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, in the hotel for now. We're here to see our new house… which is just down the road!" She exclaimed. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Kairi squealed. "That's awesome!

- -

Dinner was a little awkward for everyone. Sora had to admit that Tifa was still a good cook, as much as he didn't want to.

"So… are you two in love?" Tifa giggled, making the kids blush. Sora glared at her for a moment, but was able to return to normal before anyone saw it.

"Um… no…" Akira said. "We just…"

"We're going out." Sakiko blurted out.

"We'll _that's_ obvious. You talk about him all the time." Yamato rolled his eyes, receiving a glare from Sakiko. Sora still didn't like this. Usually he wouldn't care if Akira had a girlfriend, but the fact that it was _Tifa's daughter?_

Dinner was finally over and it was finally time to leave. It was almost nine thirty, way past the time Sora expected to be home. He had to wake up early for work the next day and really didn't want to be tired. He got into the car with Akira.

"So… how did you know Mrs. Lockheart?" Akira asked.

"From high school." Sora hesitated. "She's my ex girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Akira yelled, a little freaked out.

"Yeah, same thing I said when I found out you were dating _her daughter_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Well, I decided to update _just in case_ I have to go to the hospital… because for the past few days, things have _not_ been going so well. Heh. Don't pity the fool, mkay? Just enjoy this somewhat long chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: Whoa… I really hate the words "I'll never see you again." They make me want to cry. Anyway, on with the chapter…

**Chapter 22**

A few weeks passed and Namine was all settled in. Her new house was right across from Kairi's mother's house, which was pretty weird and funny at the same time. Namine said she chose it on purpose, and plus it was the only one available in the entire neighborhood. It was a one-story house, just enough space for her and her daughter to live in. Kosuke helped Haruka unpack, which was kind of cute to watch as a parent. He kept blushing at her and such.

"So Roxas has been begging you to take him back?" Kairi asked. Namine sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"He says he loves me and that he has _changed_… but I know _that's_ impossible… especially for someone like _him_. Haruka and I don't need him anymore."

"I kind of felt sorry for him…" Kairi let out a small laugh as she thought of how forgetful Roxas was. She wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or really did have a memory loss problem. Whatever it was, Namine definitely didn't need him. She was pretty independent and had been that way since the first day Kairi met her. Kairi knew she could never be like Namine, but sort of wished to sometimes. She wished she wasn't so afraid to do things, or stand up to Sora like Namine would do to her ex husband, but she just couldn't; not very often.

Sora and Roxas were completely different, though. Sora thought he knew everything and Roxas acted like he didn't know anything. Namine _did_ know everything, which was probably another reason why she couldn't take Roxas back. Okay, not _everything_, but she was pretty smart. Kairi wondered how Haruka dealt with all of this.

Kosuke was glad that his father wasn't home for most of the day, because that meant that he got a break with Kairi on Saturdays. Kairi didn't really care if Sora wanted him to be working nonstop, because she didn't believe in that. Kosuke never really gave them a reason to not trust him before all of this happened, so she was slowly letting it slide by the day. He would come over to Namine's house with her… and Kairi knew why. But she also wondered what happened to Karissa…

That Monday, Kairi got a call from the Elementary School. Kiyori threw up, so she had to go and get her. Luckily her boss was a nice one that had sympathy for people, because some of her previous ones would not have let her go. Kairi got into the car and headed to the school. Kiyori hadn't been sick in a while.

When she got there, Kiyori was in the back room with the nurse. She looked pretty pale, which obviously was going to make Kairi worry. Mrs. Fuller, the nurse, began talking with her.

"She has a fever. You should give her some medicine."

"She was just fine this morning…" Kairi said. "But I will." She shook Kiyori a little, who didn't want to get up. Kairi hadn't done this in a long time, but she picked up the girl and carried her out of the building. When they got home, she tucked Kiyori into bed and stayed there with her until she went to sleep.

"Mommy, they won't leave me alone…" Kiyori whispered. Kairi gave her a strange look.

"Who?" She asked hesitantly.

"Joe, Ritsu, and Makoto…"

"What did they do?"

Kiyori coughed. "I thought they were actually being nice to me for once… because they gave me this cake from Joe's lunchbox. I ate it and now I'm sick."

Kairi was shocked. Were they trying to _poison_ her or something? "Kiyori, what are their last names?" She was going to put an end to all of this.

She picked up the phone and called the numbers she found in the phonebook. She was only able to get Joe's parents, which had a fit with her and denied everything. She somewhat expected such a reaction, and figured that the parents were just as stupid as the kids were. The twins arrived home.

"I've had enough of you! Just leave me _alone!_" Akira stomped upstairs. Kairi shushed them and told them about Kiyori, but Akira didn't stop his little temper tantrum. Kosuke merely shrugged and took a seat on the couch. Kairi decided to be nosy.

"What's the matter with him?"

Kosuke shrugged again and just laid there. Unlike Sora, Kairi just let it go and figured it was just a normal argument between them. The doorbell rang.

"Hi Koru." Kairi let him inside. He didn't look too well, but still managed a smile. What was wrong with everyone today? Even Sora came home acting a little bummed. He took a seat next to Kosuke, not even bothering to tell him to do anything. They heard some loud music coming from Akira's room.

"Akira's mad at something. I don't know what." Kosuke closed his eyes to rest.

"I'll go talk to him." Sora rose from the couch.

"I can't guarantee he'll tell you anything. He wouldn't even tell me." Kosuke called from the couch. Ignoring that, Sora headed upstairs. He knocked on Akira's door. Sora decided to just open the door since he wouldn't be able to hear him knocking anyway.

"_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo…"_ Akira sang to himself as he listened to the music. (**A/N**: It's part of the opening song to Bleach, D-technolife; Japanese for "You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness." LISTEN TO IT!)

Akira looked up at him once he entered the room and then turned away, not bothering to turn the music down.

"_Tsunaida kimi no te o…"_ (**A/N**: "I held your hand")

Sora crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Akira sighed and turned it down, still not facing him. Sora leaned against the door and stared at his son.

"That bad, eh?" He started, hoping to get an answer. However, Akira didn't say anything; just looked up at the ceiling.

"Girls can be tough." Sora said, as if he was reading his mind.

"Why do girls always want something more when they know we can't handle it?" Akira finally said, leaning back in his chair with attitude. "But wait, you wouldn't know."

"I know." Sora said sarcastically. "I've never been a teenager so I've never experienced anything." Akira caught on and sighed.

"What… was it like for you?" Akira asked.

"I tell you, it wasn't easy." Sora sat on Kosuke's bed.

"Its just… Sakiko wants me to do all these things for her, but I can't."

"What things?" Sora asked him.

"She wants me to take her places, buy her stuff, etc. I don't want to buy her anything over ten munny, unless it's a special occasion…" Akira sighed. "She doesn't seem to understand that." 

"Something tells me that's not the only thing bugging you." Sora said, thinking of how Tifa used to be when they went out.

"I can't tell you that." Akira pressed repeat on the song and turned it up a little. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand. Could I just be alone?" He didn't look at Sora. Instead of leaving, Sora just decided to tell him about _his_ day.

"I lost my job." Somewhat interested, Akira turned around.

"How?"

"I yelled at my boss, if that's not a surprise. I don't know how I'm going to tell your mother."

"You're actually afraid to?" Akira raised an eyebrow. Sora shrugged.

"I'm not _afraid_… I just don't want her sympathy right now." Sora got up and headed for the door. "And by the way, girls can be a pain in the ass, if you haven't noticed." He closed the door and went downstairs. Akira decided to excuse his language and turned the music up a little more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Me**: HURT SORA!

**Sora**: (**hides**) Why me?

**Me**: We're a _pain_, eh?

**Sora**: You can be!

(Sora gets chased around by a bunch of girls and fangirls alike)

**A/N**: Anyway, I _might_ give you another chapter before I go on vacation this Saturday for like a week… just depends. I'm taking my Senior photo today… so yay…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A couple weeks went by, and Sora and Kairi figured that they _needed_ a vacation. Kosuke wasn't grounded anymore, so they were letting the kids stay home by themselves for the weekend. Sora told Kairi about losing his job, and she took it better than he thought. She merely hugged him and told him to get a different one.Kairi knew her boss was nice enough to understand that everyone needs a break, so it was not a problem convincing him either. They were all packed and ready to go.

"No parties, cooking, friends over, etc." Sora said as he held onto the doorknob. Kairi rolled her eyes at him.

"You may have friends over, but no girls. You guys know the rules. We're trusting you. Take care of your sister, you hear?" The twins nodded and waved as they loaded the car with their suitcases.

As Kairi and Sora were pulling out of the driveway, Sora seemed to be a little slow about it. Kairi knew he didn't want to leave two fifteen-year olds home alone, but she was also the one to convince him that they really needed this. Sora eventually gave in and drove down the street at a normal speed.

"I still think they should have a babysitter." Sora said.

"Oh, come on. Would you want to have a babysitter if _you_ were fifteen?" Kairi eyed him, hinting sarcasm in her voice. "I tell you what; when we get to the place, you can call and see how everything is, okay?" Sora nodded and continued driving.

- -

"YES!" Akira jumped onto the couch popping open a soda. Kosuke came in and sat down in the lazy chair eating some chips.

"I called a few friends. They'll be here soon." Akira winked at his brother and sighed. Kosuke eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he meant by a _few_. Knowing Akira, a _few_ meant a couple hundred.

"It'll be like… a _small_ party. You know?" Akira asked him. Kiyori walked into the room.

"Party? Mommy and dad—"

"Shh! I tell you what, Kiyori. If you keep this a secret from mom and dad, I'll take you wherever you want to go tomorrow, okay?" Akira bribed. Kiyori gasped and nodded happily. Kosuke rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

- -

"So this cruise lasts for three days?" Kairi asked looking up at the ship they would be on. Sora and her locked hands as they gave their tickets to the man standing there. (**A/N**: Do you need tickets? Oh well!) It was a really nice ship; although every time Kairi saw one of these it reminded her of the Titanic. She figured if she was with Sora it would be fun anyway.

They set their suitcases down in their room. It had a beautiful red floor with different designs on it, and a golden chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. There were candles on the table, and their bed was nicely made with about five pillows on it. The ship would set sail in about an hour once everyone got on and settled.

"What a beautiful place…" Kairi could smell the aroma coming from the candles, but wasn't sure what it was. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi. She looked outside where there were a few people in a small pool. This was going to be exciting…

"Its awesome." Sora smiled, looking over at her. Kairi couldn't agree more as she kissed his lightly, and then just hugging him afterwards.

- -

The doorbell rang. Akira ran to get it. Sakiko And Bryant walked in… along with a few more people that Akira didn't really know. Actually, there was a line of people that went down to the end of the driveway; definitely not what Akira was expecting. He gave Sakiko an amazed look.

"Heh heh… I guess the word got out!" She giggled, kissing him. Everyone walked in past him without his consent… or control. Some people were carrying bags of beer, something Akira really didn't want to be there. However… if he stopped it now…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kosuke yelled over the music as he and Kiyori came downstairs. There were probably about fifty to sixty teenagers dancing and getting drunk, something Kiyori definitely didn't need to see. Kosuke grabbed her hand and dragged her back upstairs.

"Okay Kiyori… we're going to play a little game." He opened her bedroom door and pushed her in there lightly. "You hide in here and I'll come find you!" He closed the door quickly, locking it. He knew this was really wrong to do, but it saved her the exposure to disturbing things. Kiyori started screaming, but it was hard to hear because of the loud music.

Kosuke ran back downstairs, trying his best to ignore the fact that he just locked his own little sister in her room. He scurried through the people, making a few angry when he bumped into them but kept going. He saw some teenagers making out on his parent's bed.

"OH MY GOD, GET OUT!" He yelled. They looked at him strangely and walked out of the room. Kosuke checked for any stains and locked his parent's door. He was freaking out. Was Akira insane?

"_He's going to DIE!"_ Kosuke rushed to find his brother, who was sitting on the couch with Sakiko. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he drank some water and exchanged saliva with his girlfriend. Kosuke grabbed him by the shirt in rage.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He yelled. Akira merely laughed and pat him on the back. He pointed to someone behind them. It was Haruka. Kosuke blushed and let go of him.

- -

"So how do you think things are going at the house?" Kairi asked. Her and Sora were outside staring into the night sky. Sora had his arm around her. The ocean was so beautiful, Kairi thought. This was even better than the cruise they took a while back around Twilight Town. She definitely felt more relaxed now than she's been in a long time.

"They're probably doing something they're not supposed to." There he went with that paranoid feeling again.

"Let's just enjoy our time here, okay?" She looked at her watch. It was going on nine thirty. They heard some yelling from another room.

"THAT'S IT, SQUALL!" They heard something break.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Leon!" A man whimpered. Kairi didn't want to invade anyone's privacy, but she did try looking over to see what was going on. Plus the name sounded pretty familiar. Sora was ignoring it as if it was a normal thing. He started kissing Kairi. Obviously she kissed him back.

"I WILL THROW YOU OFF THIS SHIP!"

Kairi's eyes opened and she pulled away from Sora. She looked up at him anxiously.

"Oh, come on. It's just another married couple. Don't worry about it." He laughed, pulling her closer again. They heard a splash in the water. That was it.

"Yuffie! That was my suitcase!" The man whined, running out and looking over the edge. Kairi and Sora looked over at him.

"YUFFIE?" Kairi walked over to them. She saw a woman with short black hair standing there in rage. She blinked a couple times and pointed at Kairi.

"Do I know you?" She tilted her head and thought for a moment. Her eyes then widened. "KAIRI?" There was a loud squeal and a glomp that nearly knocked Kairi over. She couldn't believe it!

Leon brushed himself off and faced Sora, who glared at him. Sora was kind of wishing Yuffie _did_ throw him over the edge instead of the suitcase. He and Leon used to be friends, but after Sora met Kairi and feel in love with her, things weren't the same between him, Leon and Wakka. Meanwhile, Kairi and Yuffie were so happy to see each other, it made the two forget how much they hated each other for a moment.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kairi asked, still amazed.

"Here and there." Yuffie looked over at Sora. "Awww! You _did_ marry him!"

"Yeah…" Kairi blushed a little. "We have three kids." Sora pulled out his wallet and showed Yuffie a picture of them, making her squeal with delight.

"Well, Leon is my fiancé, but we're starting to question on whether we really should get married or not."

"She threw my suitcase overboard!" Leon whined.

"Well if you would've done what I told you to and gotten on the bed, maybe I wouldn't have and we would be doing things right now!" Yuffie yelled. She turned back to Kairi and smiled. "Don't worry, it happens all the time!"

- -

Akira and Sakiko couldn't take their hands off each other, and Kosuke was really getting tired of it. "Get a room!" He yelled as he went to find Haruka.

"You know, we _should_ find a… quieter and more _private_ place… don't you think?" Sakiko asked. Akira nodded. He knew just where to go.

He led Sakiko upstairs to the attic. Luckily nobody found it yet, because Akira did have to tell a few people to get out of his room and stay downstairs. He made sure to lock the attic door so they wouldn't be bothered.

It was much quieter up here. They seated themselves on the couch and continued making out. Sometimes Akira wondered if this was all they ever did, even though he couldn't really complain. It would get old after a while, but right now it was fine. Sakiko pushed him over and got on top of him.

- -

Kosuke was just about to tap Haruka's shoulder when he heard the phone ring. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his father's cell phone number on it. He took the phone outside and answered it.

"Hey dad! Yeah, everything's just fine!"

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Me?" Kosuke laughed. "Oh, I'm just sitting outside… you know, enjoying the fresh air…" Obviously he was nervous.

"What are Akira and Kiyori doing?"

"Kiyori's… asleep… and Akira is pretty angry right now, so he's upstairs blasting music." Kosuke took a deep breath. He hated lying to them, especially since he just got off restriction.

Sora knew something was going on there, but Kairi took the phone before he could say anything else.

"Okay, we'll be home on Sunday. Love you, goodbye." She hung up and put his cell phone where he couldn't reach it on her side of the bed. Sora glared at her for a moment and then let it go. Kairi kissed him goodnight and went to sleep. Kosuke let out a huge sigh of relief and went back inside.

Finally around two in the morning everybody except a few drunkards up in trees was gone. Kosuke had to help one of them get down, wishing them luck on the walk home. He felt a little bad for letting him go by himself, but it was his choice to get drunk. When they walked back into the house, it was a complete mess. Akira was too tired to clean anything. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whoa!" He turned around. "Oh, hey Sakiko… I thought you left." Akira yawned. She hugged him.

"Would I really leave without saying goodbye?" Her hand went down to a place that made Akira really uncomfortable. He pulled away from her and tried to laugh it off.

"Oh my God, just go home…" Kosuke was not in a good mood. He knew they would be killed if their parents were to find the house like this. There was toilet paper on the floor along with a couple beer bottles. Someone spilled punch on the floor without even taking time to clean it up. They had a lot of work to do tomorrow…

Sakiko glared at him and kissed Akira goodnight. He offered to assist her on the way home, but she said she'd take the bus. He let her go.

"Where's Kiyori?" Akira asked.

"OH SHIT." Kosuke rushed upstairs. He had forgotten all about her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Well that's probably the longest chapter in this story… oh well, you guys deserved it! Anyway, there won't be any updates for a week because I'm heading to Virginia this afternoon. Somewhere close to DC. Adios!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Well, my friends just recently got me into a new show called "Host Club." (Okay, its not _new_ but it is to me) It's such a coincidence that there are two redhead twins on there… xD They're hilarious. Anyway, I'm back from vacation so here's a new chapter. 

**Chapter 24**

Sora and Kairi ate a very expensive dinner on their last full day on the cruise ship. Kairi really didn't like spending two-hundred dollars just for some champagne and seafood, but she knew there was no way she could talk Sora out of it. He was so excited for some reason.

A soft breeze went by, causing Kairi's hair to get into her food. Sora laughed as he reached over and moved it out of the way for her, not taking his eyes off of hers. The night sky shone above them, giving the ship a somewhat starry glow. There was a full moon that night. A few other people were sitting at some tables. They were both young and old with one thing in common. They were happy.

Sora set down his fork and turned to the side to stare out into the ocean. They both knew that they could stare at the ocean anytime at home, but for some reason this felt so much better. However, Kairi was starting to get a little homesick. She wondered if the twins and Kiyori were okay…

"Are you finished?" Sora asked, seeing that Kairi hadn't taken a bite for about a minute or so. She was too busy drifting off. She nodded. A waiter came over and took their plates for them. They decided to take a walk around the outside of the ship.

"You know…" Sora said as he held her hand, "I've been thinking lately."

Interested, Kairi looked up at him. "About what?"

Sora let out a big sigh and suddenly had a sad look on his face. Kairi's grip tightened a little as she moved closer to comfort him.

"I've been wondering… why I honestly never cared on whether I'd see my family again or not. I didn't even invite them to our wedding."

"Ah…" was all Kairi could say.

"But, I mean… maybe I _do_ care, I just don't want to admit it because of how much they hurt me…"

"Of course you _care_… because no matter what, your family will always be a part of you." Said Kairi. He sighed again and stopped, looking over the edge.

"My father isn't dead." Sora said, shutting his eyes in shame.

"You mean…" Kairi paused, "Your stepfather, right?"

"No. My real father. He's alive."

Kairi saw a tear run down Sora's cheek. She embraced him into her arms, rubbing his back gently. He sniffled some and then stared into her eyes. Seeing Sora cry was one of the worst things in the world to her.

"How… do you know?"

"Well…" Sora let go of her and gazed back out into the sea. "About a month ago… before Saito's death…"

Kairi had forgotten all about his brother. She gasped and held onto him again.

"I talked to him. He told me that he saw our father. It turns out that he lives somewhere on East Destiny Island. I didn't really believe him… but ever since my mother said…"

He stopped as if he was unable to finish the sentence, but eventually picked up again. "My mother said that she lied to me about his death."

"Oh my gosh… why would sh—" Kairi was cut off.

"I don't know, and that's what _really_ pisses me off. That was another reason why I didn't want to see her again. I always had the feeling that she lied to me…"

"Oh Sora…" He was crying now. Sora gritted his teeth and made a fist, threatening to hit whatever was close to him.

"I thought coming on this trip with you would take my mind off of things… but it only made it worse… I may've acted like I was all right… but… I'm nothing but a weak… bastard! That's all I've ever been!

"One day I ran away from home…" Sora said, "And I never told you about it because I didn't want you to question me. I found an old tree house Riku and I used to play in when we were kids and stayed there for the night. That was the night I got into a fight with my stepdad because he hit my mother… and since then I just wished he would die. Now that he's _supposedly_ dead, I'm happy." He managed a smile. "I'm… _happy_ that he's dead!

"But there's a part of me that wants to see my real father again… and a bigger part that doesn't."

"That's understandable." Kairi grabbed his hand. "You should probably get some rest. You seem really stressed out, honey."

Sora looked at her and then nodded. Their room was on the other side of the ship, so it gave Sora a little time to stop crying and calm down. They finally arrived, and Kairi helped him get into bed, even though he didn't need it. She got in on the other side and spooned him, whispering an "I love you" before closing her eyes. He said it back softly.

"I'm sorry if I ruined this for you…" He apologized, turning over to face her. Kairi shook her head.

"You didn't. I like trying to help you feel better."

"Kairi…" He returned to an anxious state, losing eye contact with her.

"What is it?"

"I… have to tell you something…"

- -

"Akira! Wake up! We have tons of cleaning to do!" Kosuke pestered, shaking his brother. Akira stirred a little and mumbled something under his breath, but still wouldn't wake up. Kosuke went to the bathroom and got a cup of cold water. He came back and poured it right into Akira's face, causing him to get up and scream at him.

"What the Hell?" Akira wiped his face off as Kosuke started laughing at him. He then became serious and repeated that they had to finish cleaning the house before their parents got home that evening. They dusted, vacuumed, and even polished places that hadn't been touched for years. Kosuke was so nervous about his parents finding out, but Akira seemed confident enough.

Two o'clock came around and they were finally finished. Kosuke went around for one last look outside and around the house to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious or party-related. After confirming to his brother that everything was back to normal, he was finally able to relax. It was a pretty hectic weekend for both of them. Kiyori was pissed at them, so Akira had to beg her not to tell about it. They made a deal, and now Akira and Kosuke both owed her twenty-five dollars each. The twins really didn't have a choice, so they gave her the money and it was settled. She ran off happily.

The phone rang. Akira picked up, seeing that it was Kairi.

"Hey mom, something wrong?"

"I'll be home in a little bit." She sounded a bit aggravated. Akira heard a click. He hung up and shrugged.

- -

"Kairi, _please_ talk to me!" Sora begged, grabbing her arm. She ignored him and got back into the car to drive. They were about fifteen minutes away from home.

"Kairi… it was a long time ago! I don't know why you're so angry!" Sora pleaded. Kairi held back her tears as Sora continued to whine in the passenger's seat. She pulled up in the driveway.

Without a word, Kairi came into the house and went straight to the bedroom. Sora decided to leave her alone and stayed in the TV room. Kiyori came downstairs happily.

"Daddy!" She nearly jumped on him, but Sora gently pushed her off.

"Not now."

"Huh?" She gave him an anxious look and held up her sketchbook. "Want to see what I drew?"

"I'm not in the mood, Kiyori. Please leave me be." Sora was trying to be patient with her, but his patience was thin. She walked off slowly and headed back upstairs. 

Kiyori's head was down, so she wasn't watching where she was going. She almost ran into Kosuke, but he moved out of her way. Kiyori dropped her sketchbook on the floor in the hallway and shut her door. Kosuke picked it up and flipped through it.

He came across a picture that Kiyori drew in crayon of the family. Everyone looked so happy in it. Smiling as he flipped a few pages that were filled with animal drawings and other things, he came across a few blank pages. Thinking this was the end of it, he shut the notebook. A page fell out.

"Huh?" Kosuke leaned down to pick it up. It was a drawing of Kiyori holding a knife that was covered in blood. There were three dead boys on the ground, and Kiyori was smiling. The sun was shining in the picture. Kosuke opened the sketchbook again and looked towards the back. He found tons of other pictures… that were pretty scary. There was one where it showed Kiyori with a black background across half the page and the rest of the family smiling happily and holding hands with each other. Kiyori was walking away sadly.

"Oh my gosh…" Kosuke went up to the attic to show his brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kairi wasn't sure how to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Hurt? No, too soft. Depressed? Confused? Terrified? None of them seemed like the right word. She couldn't believe Sora would take this so lightly. _It was a long time ago_ was _not_ an excuse for what he had done.

"Kairi…"

"Sora, don't talk to me right now!"

Sora slept on the couch that night. Kairi couldn't stand to be near him. How could he go out and cheat on her like that?

He said it was about six years ago when he and his friends went out to a bar. They got drunk and he did a few things with a girl there, not even knowing her name. Kairi had a feeling he cheated on her before, but never actually believed it was true. Sora said that was the only time he had ever kept something like that from her, but she didn't know if she wanted to believe that either. She just needed some time alone.

Kairi never actually thought this would happen. Sure, Sora had his good and bad times, but she never thought it would go this far. Should she leave him? No, she couldn't do that. She loved him too much, and plus they had kids. Was that really an excuse? Kairi didn't know. What she did know though, was that their relationship would never be the same again.

The next couple days, Kairi stayed over at Selphie's house after work. She didn't tell Sora where she would be, so he was probably worried about her. She figured he'd just forget about it and watch TV or something. Like she mattered.

"Kairi… Sora loves you!" Selphie tried to explain to her. "And you love him, so stop crying over something that was clearly in the past. Sure, he cheated, but he probably feels really bad about it!"

"Who's side are you on, here?" Kairi asked. "That's the whole point of this! He _cheated_ on me! Doesn't that mean anything?"

Selphie blinked a couple times. Obviously she had never been in this kind of situation, or she would be saying that Kairi should kick him to the curve or something. No offense to Selphie, but Kairi was starting to think Namine would have more experience in this dilemma. However, Kairi stayed there.

She ate dinner with Selphie's family. Kairi couldn't even stand to sit across the table from Sora. She did, however, wonder how the kids were doing. They didn't know why she was so angry with Sora, and Kairi knew that she could be hurting them too.

"So Sora cheated on you?" Riku asked at the worst time.

"Yeah." Selphie answered for Kairi. Kairi stared at her plate for a moment and then nodded.

"Leave him." Riku said.

"I can't."

Riku rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. Hanna and Joanna gave them all strange looks but continued eating.

"Jo, clear your plate." Riku told the older girl. She had picked out all of the things she didn't like and had moved it to the side of the plate. (**A/N**: I do this all the time!)

"You don't have to. You're excused." Selphie glared at Riku.

Jo and Hanna left the room, leaving Kairi, Riku and Selphie at the table. They were all finished, but wanted to talk a little more before Kairi headed home.

- -

"Dad, where's mom?" Asked the twins at the dinner table. They were the first to say something after a long period of silence. Sora shrugged and continued eating.

"She hasn't eaten with us for the past few days." Kosuke said.

"What's going on?" They both said in unison.

"Let's not talk about it." Sora got up and left the room. All three kids exchanged worried looks with each other.

"Are mommy and daddy going to get a divorce?" Kiyori asked anxiously.

"No." They both said.

- -

"Thanks for dinner." Kairi waved to Selphie and Riku and got into the car. She sat there for a moment, debating on whether she should go directly home or not. Kairi let out a big yawn, which gave her the answer.

She pulled into the driveway. It was almost nine-thirty, which meant at least Kiyori would be asleep. When she walked inside, it was all dark except for the light from the TV. Sora was asleep on the couch while the twins flipped through the channels.

"Hi mom." They whispered. She waved and walked into the kitchen. There were some dishes in the sink. A pan was still on the stove with a little bit of macaroni and cheese left in it. She sighed and turned on the water. Kairi started humming to herself as she washed the dishes. 

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one…_

Her humming got louder until she actually started singing. A tear rolled down her cheek and into the sink. Sniffling, she wiped it away with her arm quickly.

"Mom?" Kairi jumped. Akira and Kosuke came into the kitchen. Kairi couldn't hide her tears in time for them not to see, so she just gave up.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She lied.

Akira and Kosuke exchanged disbelieving looks. "Dad won't tell us either."

Kairi dried her hands off without facing them. "Oh really?" She tried not to yell, even though there was a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Where have you been?" They asked. "You weren't here for dinner."

"Out." Kairi went to her room, leaving them in the kitchen. She knew that they were going to be angry at her for not telling them, because even Kairi hated it when nobody would tell her what was going on. However, this wasn't something they needed to know… yet…

- -

The next day, Kairi got off work early. Namine wasn't home, so she'd have to deal with Sora for the time being. He was in the kitchen when she got there, cooking himself some lunch. Kairi didn't even bother to say hello as she went to the bedroom to set her things down. A few minutes later, Sora came in.

"How was your day?" He asked casually. Kairi hesitated before answering him.

"It was fine."

Sora leaned against the door, as if he was trying to prevent her from getting out or something. Kairi sat on the bed and turned the TV on, hoping to avoid anymore conversation.

"Kairi, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough." She could tell Sora was starting to get angry with her, but she didn't care. 

"Kairi… I had no idea what I was doing! I was drunk!"

"You weren't even supposed to be drunk in the first place!" Kairi yelled. "Let me guess… it was one of those _pressure_ things, right?"

"Kairi… no… listen to me…" He begged.

"No Sora, I won't. I'm angry that you would keep this from me. I'm angry that I had to stay home and raise three children while you went out and had _sex_ with another woman!"

"It wasn't sex!" Sora fought back.

"Oh, then what was it? Wrestling?"

"I stopped myself!"

"I thought you didn't know what you were doing! See Sora? You don't make any sense!" Kairi headed for the door. Sora ran after her and grabbed her hand, falling to his knees.

"I had no idea what I was doing at first… but after about ten minutes I was able to snap out of it! I'm so sorry, Kairi! I really am! I love you!"

"You know, Sora? This only makes me wonder what you did on tour, or on those nights that I had to stay home alone with the twins when they were just babies. Now get off of me!"

"I swear that was the only time!"

Kairi broke free of his grip and stomped into the kitchen.

"Kairi! Listen t—"

"FUCK OFF!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Anger… ouch… heh. Will Sora ever be able to get Kairi's trust back? Review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Akira sat with Kosuke at lunch that day so they could talk about a few things. Usually he and Kosuke wouldn't sit together, but that was only because of Akira's friends. However, Akira was starting to get really pissed with them.

"Mom won't even talk to dad…" Kosuke said in a low tone.

"I know. What do you think happened?"

"Well, dad must've done something stupid." Kosuke thought. Akira agreed with him. "He does tend to do that."

Kosuke stopped talking. Akira saw him look above him and turned around. Bryant and Lyle were standing there with Sakiko. Bryant raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sitting over here?"

"Because I can." Akira answered smartly. Bryant and Lyle gave Kosuke dirty looks. He ignored them, of course.

"Come sit with us. This isn't _cool_." Lyle said.

"I don't _care_ about that." Akira turned around. "My brother and I are trying to talk, now leave us alone."

Sakiko sat down next to him anxiously, resting her head on his shoulder. Akira didn't want to upset her, but he wanted to talk with Kosuke.

"Sakiko, I'll call you later. Come on, Kosuke." They went to throw their trays away. As Kosuke walked by Bryant, Bryant stuck out his foot and tripped him. Everyone but Akira laughed as he tried to stand up. Akira helped him and glared at Bryant, who was still cracking up. That was it. Akira couldn't stand this anymore.

Without thought, he punched Bryant right in the face. The boy stopped laughing and immediately tried to fight back. Seeing this, Kosuke had to help. He tackled Bryant to the ground and held him down, punching him over and over. Akira's eyes widened, along with everyone else's.

- - -

Sora was about to turn on the TV when suddenly the phone rang. He knew Kairi wouldn't answer, so he did.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kiyamoto?" It was the school principal.

"Yes, that's me." Sora sounded unenthusiastic. He wasn't really in a good mood.

"I have your sons here. They got into a fight and are being suspended from school."

Sora repeated his words in his head and then nodded. "I'll be there soon." He hung up and left without telling Kairi where he was going.

Akira and Kosuke were sitting in the office. They both had their arms crossed and were staring in the opposite direction. On the other side of the room, Bryant and Lyle were doing the same thing. Sora entered the office. The twins looked up at him.

The principal, who looked strangely familiar, shook his hand. "Hello, Principal Harashi. Have we met?"

"Uhh…" Sora felt a twist in his stomach. That was the same principal he had! "I used to go to this school… a long time ago…"

Kosuke and Akira stood next to Sora holding their backpacks. Fred, an old coworker that Sora used to have, walked in.

"Hey! Kiyamoto! Long time no see!" Fred waved. Sora rubbed the back of his head. Was this just some kind of big reunion?

"Oh! I know who you are! I used to see you _all_ the time!" Principal Harashi said, as if it was a good thing. The twins gave Sora amazed looks.

"Yeah… look, I don't have much time." Sora lied.

"Oh, right." The principal coughed and got serious. "Akira," He pointed to Kosuke, "And Kosuke," He pointed to Akira, "Got in a fight with Bryant and Lyle over here. It's two days suspension since this is their first time being suspended."

"Um… you mixed us u—" Sora shushed them. He couldn't understand how someone could mix them up, but that wasn't the point.

On the way home, Sora surprisingly didn't say a word to them about how angry he was about them being suspended. He had too many problems on his hands at the moment to add another one, so he just told them about his high school days…

"That principal and I go way back…" Sora sighed.

"R-really?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. I used to get in trouble at school… not too much, but… enough for him to remember my name. I was in a few fights… like one time when I got in a fight with someone on my Blitzball team…"

"What for?" Kosuke asked.

"I was Team Captain, and he thought I bossed them around too much. He was annoying." Sora paused. "I do have to admit that I _did_ make him do a little more than everyone else… heh…"

"Wow…" The twins said in unison.

When they got home, Kairi had already left to go who knows where. Sora calmly told them to go to their room and decided to lay down. Time went so slow these days. Every time Sora looked at a clock, it just felt like hours until the next minute. He couldn't get Kairi off of his mind. He knew he was telling her the truth—that that was the only time he had ever done anything with some other girl while he was with her, but why couldn't she believe him?

_Flashback _

"Hey man, let's go to the club." Suggested one of Sora's old friends, Mike. Sora was already stressed out from getting in yet another argument with Kairi, so he decided he'd just have a few drinks and head home.

When they got there, girls swarmed over Sora. He showed them his ring and went over to the bar. He ordered some tequila and shared it with Mike since he promised himself he wouldn't drink too much. He hadn't done something like this in the longest time. For once, he felt relieved.

A woman with long blonde hair and a short skirt came up to him. "Hello, there… my name is—" Sora didn't hear her name. She took the cup of tequila and helped him gulp it down. Sora felt lightheaded and wasn't sure what was going on. The woman pulled him to a back room away from all the lights and music. Locking the door, she then smiled flirtatiously and came back over to him. She had pushed him into a chair and was getting ready to kiss him. Sora didn't remember exactly what happened after that, but after about what seemed like ten minutes, he got up and left angrily...

End of Flashback

"Damn it… who the hell was she?" Sora said aloud without realizing it.

"Who?" Asked Akira. Sora jumped.

"No one. What are you doing out of your room?"

I came down to get a drink. There aren't any cups in the upstairs bathroom." Akira walked into the kitchen. Sora sighed and sunk back down on the couch.

- -

Kairi was over at Namine's house. They were sittingat the kitchen tabledrinking some hot chocolate and just hanging out. Selphie would be there soon.

"Can you believe that all _three_ of us _finally_ get to hang out together?" Namine said happily.

"I know, it's been a lon—" Before she could finish, the doorbell rang. Namine squealed.

"That must be her!" She hopped up and went to get the door. Kairi decided to stay seated. She listened for Selphie's voice in the other room, but didn't hear it.

"Namine?" Kairi yelled from the other room. No response. Kairi rushed over to the front door and gasped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: I doubt I'll update tomorrow, so everyone have a nice 4th of July and don't forget to review!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Daddy…" Sora felt someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, he saw Kiyori standing there with a piece of paper. Sora yawned and took it, rubbing his eyes so he could see better.

"Progress report… okay, let's see…" Kiyori ran off. Sora noticed that she was getting all of the _bad_ checkmarks, and that her grades weren't very good. She didn't have anything higher than a C. Kiyori had already made it upstairs before he was able to call her, so Sora made his way up to her room.

"Kiyori?" Sora knocked before opening the door anyway. She was hiding her face in her pillow as he walked in and shut the door quietly. Sora of all people knew what it was like to get a bad grade, so he was going to try and play it cool. Kiyori sobbed in the pillow as Sora sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know you're mad at me… go ahead, say it…" She cried.

"Kiyori, take your face out of the pillow. I'm not… mad." She obeyed, but didn't make eye contact with him.

"What happened? You were doing so well in school…" Sora asked her. She shrugged and said nothing. Sora thought for a moment, trying to think of a good way to handle this without blowing his top. His mind was telling him to yell at her, but like he was with the twins, he just didn't have the heart to. Kiyori's seen what's happened to Akira or Kosuke when they came home with a bad grade, which was probably why she was crying so much. Sora didn't want to scare her into never coming to him for anything…

"I think I had a few missing assignments…" She admitted quietly.

"You aren't doing your work?" Sora asked as calmly as he could.

"Well…" She paused and sniffled, "It's you and mom…"

Sora gasped. She was blaming _them_? "What?"

"Nothing!" She covered her face and started crying again. Sora reached over, picked her up and set her in his lap, holding onto her tightly. Kiyori was surprised he was doing this, and had no idea why. Sora stroked her hair lightly.

"I'm sorry, Kiyori…"

- - -

Kairi looked around for Namine, but she was nowhere in sight. Scared to death, Kairi saw that the front door was wide open. Desperately looking outside, Kairi called out her name. She hadn't been this scared in the longest time. Where did Namine go?

"Namine? NAMINE?" Kairi bit her nails as she stepped out on the front porch. "Namine!" She screamed as loud as she could. When Kairi wasn't getting a response, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She was shaking senseless.

_"Please… just let this be a joke… please…"_

"911, what's the emergency?"

Kairi told them about what was going on. She gave them an address and hung up without even mentioning her name. Kairi looked around in the backyard. Nothing.

"NAMINE!"

Haruka came to the door. Seeing Kairi come out of the backyard, she set down her backpack and ran over to her. Kairi fell to her knees and shook uncontrollably. Haruka put her hands on her shoulders and tried to snap her out of it, but Kairi couldn't stop crying.

"Oh my God… Mrs. Kiyamoto, what's wrong?" She shook her a little. They saw a car pull up that was obviously Selphie's. So it wasn't a prank after all. Namine was _really_ in trouble!

"Kairi? Kairi, what's wrong!" Selphie hurried over to help Haruka get Kairi to tell them what was going on.

"Na-Namine…" Kairi nearly choked. "She went to get… the front door… and…"

"And what?" Selphie shrieked.

"She… disappeared!" Kairi screamed, burying her face in her hands. The police arrived along with an ambulance. They jumped out of the cars and searched the house. Two of them helped Haruka and Selphie get Kairi to stand up.

"We found this…" The police showed Kairi a checkered bracelet. Immediately recognizing it as Roxas', she gasped and told the police. How did he find her, and what the Hell was he doing to or with her? Kairi felt like her heart suddenly skipped ten thousand beats. They had to find Namine… before it was too late…

"Oh my God… that was my _dad's_!" Haruka exclaimed, reaching for it. However, the policeman didn't let her touch it. He put it in a zip lock bag and walked off with it.

- - -

Akira was about to call Sakiko when suddenly the phone rang. Shrugging, he answered it.

"Kosuke…"

"Mom, what's wrong? And it's Akira…" He corrected her. Kairi was breathing heavily. Selphie took the phone from her and explained to Akira what was going on. Akira immediately ran downstairs to get Sora.

"Dad! DAD!" He busted the bedroom door open and handed Sora the phone before he could even ask who it was.

"Sora? It's Selphie! We don't have much time… Namine's disappeared. We're over at her house. Hurry!" Sora heard a click. Without question, he reached for his shoes and ran out of the house. Akira, Kosuke and Kiyori all followed after him, even though Sora told them to stay behind. Sora didn't bother to use the car, because Namine only lived a few houses down.

"Kairi!" Sora grabbed her and held onto her tightly. Kairi hugged back; her tears getting his shirt wet. The twins and Kiyori arrived, all looking around at what was going on. Kiyori hid behind Kosuke, not wanting to see her mother cry.

"We're going to search the area." A policeman told Sora and Kairi.

"Please, let us help…" Kairi begged, moving away from Sora.

"What does this Roxas guy look like?" Asked one of the police as he took out a pencil to write it down.

"Last time I saw him, he—" Haruka cut Kairi off.

"He has spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, and is extremely clumsy! Wait here!" Haruka ran into the house and came back about a minute later with a family picture.

"I've been keeping this in my room. You can have it, because it's not real." She turned to everyone else. "Let's find my mother!" They all decided to split up.

Kairi, Haruka, Kosuke and Selphie went off one way while Sora and Akira went another. Kiyori stayed with the police. Kairi and the others headed into the woods, desperately calling out Namine's name.

- -

Namine was barefoot in the woods with her ex husband, Roxas. He had tied her hands together and was watching her every move. He definitely wasn't the same man he used to be; now he was much more chaotic and demanding. They could hear her name being called, which only made Roxas laugh.

"What do you want with me?" Namine yelled. Roxas chuckled to himself.

"Come back to me, Namine."

"NEVER!" Roxas covered her mouth and stepped on her feet so she couldn't kick him. Namine cried out in pain, wishing with all her might that someone would come and save her. Roxas pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"One last chance, my dear…"

"NOOO!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Cliffeh! Was Namine saved? Review and find out!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** And now I shall attempt to do the impossible… write a long chapter! O.o

Chapter 28

"STOOOP!"

Kairi and the others arrived and saw Roxas holding a knife to Namine's neck from behind. Kairi gasped and wondered what would happen if she stepped forward. They saw Sora and Akira appear on the other side of Roxas.

"Anyone who makes any sudden movements, I _will KILL_ her!" He made the blade touch her neck, but not enough to pierce it. Tears rolled down Namine's cheeks as she trembled. Kairi didn't know what to do. Where were the police? Roxas was looking around at everyone, as if he was paranoid. Well, he _was_ a little crazy…

"Dad! What are you doing?" Haruka cried out. Kosuke stopped her from walking up to them.

"Tell your mother that she loves me and wants me back and I'll let her go!" Roxas said. "If she doesn't respond in ten seconds," he smirked and looked at Namine, "Then I will slit your throat."

Kairi noticed that Sora was trying to think of a way to stop him. He had a determined look on his face, as if he was thinking really hard. Akira was frozen; he obviously had no idea what to do. Haruka and Selphie couldn't say anything, and Kairi just wouldn't stop shaking from fear. Kosuke took a deep breath and started walking over to Roxas. Leaves crumbled underneath his feet, automatically giving away the fact that he was moving. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Kosuke! Get back here, now!" Kairi demanded.

"If you take one more step," Roxas obviously was afraid. "I'll _do it_!"

"Kosuke! Stop!" Haruka begged. However, not even she could get him to back out now. Akira saw that Kosuke was nodding at him. Roxas continued to threaten, but still did nothing. Suddenly, Akira sprinted over to him and knocked Namine out of Roxas' grip, causing him to fall over. Kosuke helped Namine stand and got her as far away from Roxas as he could. Sora didn't hesitate to go over and help Akira keep Roxas down. The knife was out of reach, and Roxas was struggling to get free. Sora kicked him in the head, making him go unconscious.

Kairi, Selphie and Haruka all tried to hug Namine at the same time, but she pushed them away and took some deep breaths. She was still pretty freaked out, which was understandable. Sora and Akira came over to them, leaving Roxas unconscious on the ground.

"That was…the scariest thing…that has EVER happened to me!" Namine said between breaths. Kairi patted her back.

"Me too…"

Sora hugged Kairi tightly. Kairi didn't care about the past at the moment, she just took this time to hold on to the only man she's ever loved.

"Let's go and get the police." He whispered. Kairi nodded. Sora let go of her, but Kairi pulled him back and cried. Everyone was watching them.

"I'm sorry… Sora…" She sniffled. "For overreacting the way I did…"

"You don't have to apologize… I never should've done it in the first place…"

"I was scared… that you weren't telling me _everything_… and that you were lying to me…" Sora stroked her hair.

"The only thing I've ever lied to you about was back in high school when I said I didn't smoke. After that, I never even thought about lying to you. I love you, Kairi…"

"I lo—"

"WATCH OUT!" Namine shrieked. Roxas was charging at Kairi. Suddenly, Kairi felt like all of her energy had left her and just stood there. Without thinking, Akira ran in front of her. Roxas slashed right from the top of his shoulder and halfway down the chest.

"HELL NO!" Kosuke tried to punch him, but missed. Akira fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Blood was spilling down to the forest floor. Roxas was just about to stab Kosuke when all of a sudden…

"KOSUKE!" She screamed, running towards them.

"HARUKA!"

He got her instead.

Haruka fell to the ground. He had stabbed her right in the chest. Before Roxas could make another move, a German shepherd jumped on him, growling ferociously. Three policemen came in the woods with loaded guns, pointing them straight at Roxas. Roxas realized that he was surrounded and had no way out. Namine rushed over to her daughter, pulling the knife out of her chest. The police arrested Roxas, taking him away.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW!" Namine screamed. Sora and Kairi were busy worrying about Akira and were trying to pick him up so they could take him out of the woods. Kosuke decided to help Namine and Selphie lift Haruka up. Some men hurried down to the woods with a stretcher. Haruka was breathing heavily and didn't look like she had much time left at all. It would take a miracle to save her.

The men carefully put Haruka on the stretcher and rushed her to the ambulance. Everyone ran up to the front yard, Sora and Kosuke carrying Akira with the help of one of the policemen. There was only one ambulance. Kiyori appeared next to them. Seeing her brother this way made her cry.

"We're going to need another one!" Kairi screamed.

"Don't worry, there is one on—"

"DON'T WORRY? DON'T _WORRY_? MY SON IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION! WE NEED ONE _NOW_!"

"Mom… I'm… fine… really… ahh!" Akira's hands were bloody. Kosuke and Sora helped him stay up as he cried out in pain. Kairi was in tears. Could this get any worse? She watched as Namine and Selphie got into the ambulance with Haruka. The ambulance drove off, and another one pulled up. Akira was quickly lifted onto the stretcher.

"Kairi, you go with him. We'll meet you up there!" Sora told her. Kairi nodded and jumped into the ambulance.

"Dad, _please_ let me go with Akira!" Kosuke begged.

"I want to go too!" Kiyori whined.

"You'll see him when we get there, now shut up and come on!" Sora opened the car door. Kosuke and Kiyori quickly fastened their seatbelts and they followed the ambulance.

- -

Akira was immediately put into surgery, so Kairi didn't get to see him until about three hours later. She and the rest of the family walked into the recovery room. Akira's eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. He had gotten stitches and was laying peacefully in his bed.

"Akira?" Kairi whispered, hoping that he'd answer.

Akira's eyes opened a little and then shut again. Kairi moved his reddish hair out of his face. "It's okay, you don't have to speak…"

"He says he's sorry." Kosuke said aloud. Kairi saw Akira nod slightly. It must be a twin thing.

"For what?" Sora asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Akira?" Kiyori tried to get his attention, but Sora shushed her and picked her up.

"We'll stay here until you get better…" Kairi realized she was making a promise for everyone else as well. They didn't have any plans for the next few days anyway… right? At least they didn't have any that would be more important than staying with him…

"That's right." Sora agreed. "Because we're your _family_."

Akira managed a soft smile and drifted off to sleep. Some nurses came in to take him to his room. This was the same hospital Kairi used to go to all the time when she was younger, so she pretty much knew her way around here. His room was on the 7th floor.

Sora pulled out one of the couches and it turned into a bed. Kiyori and Kosuke slept on that. Kairi got to sleep on the other couch while Sora rested in the chair next to Akira's bed. Kiyori was knocked out instantly, but for everyone else, it was taking forever for them to get to sleep. Kairi's cell phone rang.

"Kairi, where are you?" It was Selphie.

"I'm here in the hospital. Room 761." She told her.

"Oh! We're in the waiting room. Haruka hasn't come out of surgery yet…"

"Oh… do you want me to come down there? Akira's asleep…" Kairi whispered. Sora looked over at her and listened. Kairi hung up and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back. I'm going down to the waiting room to be with Selphie and Namine." She closed the door and headed for the elevator.

When she got down there, Selphie was comforting Namine over in the corner of the room. Namine was rocking back and forth nervously, trying her hardest not to cry. It was going on eleven o'clock. Kairi sat on the other side of Namine, rubbing her back gently.

"We've been here for about four hours…" Selphie told her in a low tone. "Namine hasn't said anything…"

"She doesn't have to…" Kairi said.

About fifteen minutes passed. A doctor came out holding a clipboard. "Ms. Riyuu?" (**A/N**: I don't think I ever gave Namine a last name…) Namine stood up quickly, as if it were the military or something. Kairi and Selphie stood up too.

"Come… with me…"

Namine followed the doctor, leaving Kairi and Selphie only to wonder if this was good or bad…

- -

"Dad, I can't sleep." Kosuke whispered. He sat up and stared down at the bedspread.

"Well then, try."

The door opened and a nurse came in with some equipment. "I need to check his blood pressure and whatnot." She carefully held his arm up, making Akira open his eyes. "This won't take long… I must do this every four hours."

"How long do you think he'll be in here?" Sora asked. The nurse thought for a moment.

"Well, usually when we get patients like this, they go him within a few days to a week. Him, I don't think it would be longer than a few days."

"Thanks." Sora said.

- -

Ten minutes later, Namine came back. The doctor was helping her stand up, and was saying something Kairi and Selphie couldn't hear. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Kairi and Selphie rushed over to her.

"Why... WHY?" She screamed, burying her face in her hands and falling to her knees.

"M'am, I am _really_ sorry… we tried everything we could…"

Hearing this, Kairi automatically knew what happened. "Oh Namine…" She hugged her tightly. Selphie gasped and joined.

"Why… I don't believe… this…" Namine was crying uncontrollably. Kairi felt a tear roll down her own cheek. "IT'S NOT FAIR! She was my little girl… my baby…

"AND NOW SHE'S GOOONE!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **As you might've guessed, this story only has a few more chapters left. I have to get this done before school starts (Early August) Thanks for keeping up!****

Chapter 29

The room was dark when Kairi came back. Akira was watching TV, but it wasn't very loud. Kosuke and Kiyori were sleeping. Sora watched her as she walked by slowly, not saying a word. Kairi wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She pulled open the screen door and went outside on the small balcony, staring out into the city.

Selphie had taken Namine home and was going to stay with her for the night. A part of Kairi wanted to be with Namine, but she knew she had to be here with Akira too. She just hoped Namine would get better as quickly as possible. Another thing on her mind was, how was she going to tell everyone else what happened?

"Hey." Sora appeared next to her, leaning over on the rail. Kairi didn't respond, just kept staring. Noticing this only made Sora ask more questions. "So… how's Haruka?"

Kairi didn't answer. She didn't want to tell him—not yet. However, if she kept the silent treatment up, he was going to guess and eventually get it right. A tear dropped to the ground as she hugged Sora tightly.

"Kairi… did she…" Sora asked, putting his arms around her. Kairi nodded. Sora rested his head on hers and held on firmly, not letting go. "I'm… so sorry…"

"How…" Kairi sobbed, "are we going to tell Kosuke?"

"Why him specifically?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Was he clueless?

"Tell me what?" Kosuke appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing. Go to bed." Sora said quickly. Kosuke ignored him and walked up next to them.

"Mom?" He said looking into her eyes, "What… happened?"

"Kosuke, leave us alone." Sora was starting to get angry.

"Haruka's dead!" Kairi screamed a little louder than she wanted to, and then went back to burying her face into Sora's chest. Sora closed his eyes and held her.

Kosuke shook his head a couple times as if he was in denial. He took a few steps back and almost ran into the screen door. With that, he turned around and ran out of the room. Gasping, Kairi wanted to follow him, but Sora stopped her.

"He wouldn't leave." Sora said.

- - 

Kosuke didn't know where he was going. He just ran and ran, making random turns left and right. He came to an elevator. Kosuke pressed the down button seven times before it actually opened and went inside. The button to the first floor had already been pressed by the man standing in the corner. He wore a black, leather coat and a hat that covered his eyes. Kosuke sniffled and backed up against the wall, sitting down.

"They say this elevator doesn't work properly." Said the man. Kosuke tried to ignore him. However, he just wouldn't be quiet.

"It'd stop any minute now…" Was this guy trying to mess with him?

All of a sudden, the elevator started shaking. Freaked out, Kosuke stood up and held onto the rail. That's when everything went silent and still.

"Who the Hell are you?" Kosuke's heart was beating fast. The man grinned.

"Just another one of the many people in the world."

"How did you know that would happen?"

"I've been on this elevator all night."

Kosuke raised an eyebrow. "Why the Hell…? Couldn't you just get off at another floor?" 

"Does your _father_ know you speak like that?" The man was calmer than ever.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood!" Kosuke crossed his arms and sat back down.

"You don't mind if I take a smoke, do you?"

Kosuke glared at him and shook his head. He wondered why he had to be stuck in an elevator with a freak like this. He would be blaming him right now for it, but he just didn't feel like it. Smoke filled the elevator, making him cough a little. Seeing this, the man stopped and put his cigarettes away.

"Call me Massu."

"I won't call you anything." Kosuke said rudely. "Stop talking to me."

"You lost someone, didn't you?"

Kosuke remained silent. Who did this man think he was? He couldn't just prowl into someone's business like this. So maybe Kosuke made himself obvious with the tears and the rush into the elevator, but that didn't mean the guy had to question him every second. He wanted to be left alone.

"Someone important, I see." Massu took a seat, making Kosuke feel a little uncomfortable, even though he was on the other side of the elevator. "I've lost someone too.

"He was one of my best friends. We did everything together. But then something happened, and I had to leave. _I _left him. He hasn't heard from me since."

"How long are we going to be in here, Mr. Psycho?" Kosuke asked impatiently, banging the back of his head against the wall.

"Long enough."

- - - 

"Do you think Kosuke's all right?" Kairi whispered to Sora. "He's been gone for about twenty minutes now…"

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Like I said, he wouldn't leave his brother here like that."

Kairi nodded and embraced Sora in her arms. She really wanted to know where Kosuke was and it was killing her. If Kosuke wasn't back by midnight, she would go and look for him, regardless of what Sora said about it.

Kairi stood over Akira's bed, wiping his head with a wet rag and pushing the hair out of his face. He opened his eyes slowly. There were breathing tubes attached to his nose. Kairi hated seeing him like this. Sights of any kinds of tubes gave her the creeps, because she knew what that was like. She tried to smile in hopes of making him feel better, but Akira shut his eyes once more. Sighing, Kairi looked at the clock. It was five minutes until midnight.

Kiyori stirred around on the bed like she was having a bad dream, but eventually got quiet again. Sora was watching her. He looked up at Kairi.

"Come over here, honey." He whispered. Kairi looked at the clock uncertainly. "Kosuke is fine. Come on."

Kairi sat next to Sora. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, and then leaned his head on her shoulder. Kairi stared at the floor.

- -

Kosuke was about to go crazy. Massu had been talking for the past thirty minutes and it was impossible to get him to stop. Kosuke tried covering his ears, but the man only spoke louder. What did he want with him?

"That's when my wife and I got in a fight and things started to go downhill from there…" He paused and looked at Kosuke, who was rocking back and forth as he plugged his ears. The man laughed. Letting his fingers down, Kosuke wanted to know what was so funny. This was no time to be laughing.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Kosuke." He grunted, looking away. 

"Well," the man stood up. "I must be going now." 

All of a sudden the elevator started moving again. They were on the third floor. The man got off and grinned at Kosuke as a few other people got on. Without thinking, Kosuke ran after the man. 

"Who are you?" He asked once he caught up to him.

"I've told you who I was. Massu. Tell your father that."

"Do you know my father? Hey! Come back!" Kosuke didn't hesitate to chase him.

"Your parents are probably wondering where you are. Don't ever let them get the feeling that you're gone." He said firmly as he walked into another elevator. Kosuke stood there for a moment and then took the stairs back up to the seventh floor.

Fifteen minutes after twelve, Kosuke finally entered the room. A nurse was taking blood pressure again. Kairi got up and walked quickly over to her son, pulling him into a tight hug. Sora stood up and crossed his arms.

"I got stuck in the elevator." Kosuke wasn't sure that they'd believe his entire story, but he told the truth. "There was this crazy guy in there. Dad, he told me to tell you that his name was Massu. I felt like he knew me somehow." He said casually as he let go of Kairi and got in bed. Sora seemed to have frozen in place.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes widened as he nearly dropped the cup of tea he was holding. Kosuke gave him a strange look.

"He… started talking for what seemed like hours about his past… how he had to leave someone he really cared about…"

"Kosuke!" Sora shook him, alarming even the nurse. "Where did he go?"

Taken aback, Kosuke shrugged. "He left."

Sora fell back on the couch. He wouldn't stop staring unbelievably at Kosuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: I know, wth is wrong with Sora, right? Hehe, you'll find out!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Flashback_

_"It… was great… he was always there for me. We did everything together…" Sora shrugged. "I guess he was like a best friend… him and I shared this bond that not many guys share with their fathers. I feel a little weird for saying that, but it's true." He looked up at the sky again. "And then… my parents started fighting, and he left. I found out he died a little bit after that in a car wreck, but I think I've told you that before."_

"_Yeah… you have…" Kairi held on tighter._

"_But," he said, "It's all in the past. I just have to deal with the consequences of the present now and hope that things get better for me." He stared into Kairi's eyes. "And they have… since I met you." _

End of Flashback

Sora didn't sleep at all that night. This kept Kairi up as well, since she was so worried about him. He went outside and sat in the chair until about six in the morning. Kairi sat down on the ground next to him.

"Sora, what's the matter?" She yawned, kind of wishing she hadn't.

"It's impossible…" He finally said. Kairi put her hand on his, but Sora got up and looked over the edge. Kairi stood next to him. East Destiny Island was a beautiful place, but Kairi couldn't really admire it at the moment. Kairi wrapped her arm around his and leaned on his shoulder.

"That's it. I have to find him." Sora said, trying to pull away. Kairi wouldn't let him leave, especially now.

"Find _who_, Sora?"

"My father."

"Excuse me?" They both turned around. "I'm Doctor Yang." He held out his hand. Kairi shook it. "I need to talk to you about your son, Akira."

"Is everything okay, doctor?" Kairi asked anxiously.

"Well," he paused and flipped a few pages on his clipboard. There were a few other doctors and a nurse standing over by the bed. The nurse was changing the sheets. "We have to take him into surgery. He's still having some trouble breathing. Unfortunately, when he was stabbed across the chest, it pierced a little bit into his left lung, and that's starting to act up again."

"Oh, please… do whatever you have to!" Kairi begged. She hurried over to Akira. Kiyori and Kosuke were awake now.

Akira was wearing a respiratory mask. Kosuke got up and leaned over the bed as the doctors and nurses took him out of the room.

"What's going on? Where are they taking him?"

"He's going into surgery. Stay here." Sora told him.

"He'll be fine. This is a great hospital." Kairi said. The door shut.

"Mommy, I'm hungry…" Kiyori rubbed her eyes and yawned. Nobody had eaten since yesterday.

"Now that I think about it, I am too." Sora agreed.

"We can order some breakfast." Kairi knew they had good breakfast here. When their food arrived, it brought back so many memories to Kairi.

"I used to eat this food and throw up, even though it was good." Kairi said. They all stared at her strangely.

"Why?" Kosuke asked.

"Because I just got out of surgery. They used to test me to see if I could eat yet… and once I was able to eat a meal without throwing up, they would let me go home." Kairi looked over at Sora, who had not taken a bite yet. "Sora, are you going to eat, honey?"

He shrugged and leaned forward as if he was sniffing the food, but then fell back in his chair. Kairi knew what he was thinking about and decided to drop it.

"Is Haruka okay?" Kiyori asked. Kosuke stopped chewing and put down his fork. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No… it's just…" Kairi started, "Haruka's… not with us anymore." Kiyori gave her an anxious look. She understood.

"She died for me." Kosuke said, looking away from everyone. "I should've been the one to die… she didn't deserve to…" Sora hit Kosuke's arm hard enough for him to respond.

"Ow!" Kosuke moved away.

"Don't you EVER say something like that, you hear?" Sora said in an angry voice. He left the room, proceeding down the hallway. Kairi followed him.

"Sora! Sora, wait up!" She jogged up to him and grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop and face the wall instead of her. Kairi tried to look at his face, but Sora kept turning his head so she didn't. But Kairi didn't give up that easily. She tugged on his arm and made him look at her. She was sick of him trying to do things by himself when he knew he needed help.

"He shouldn't say things like that."

"I know," Kairi agreed, "But that doesn't mean you had to hit him."

"It was a stupid thing to say!" Sora argued.

"So what? You've said and done stupid things before too, Sora!" Sora couldn't defend himself for that. She was right.

"But…" His voice cracked, as if he was going to cry, "I've got one son in surgery right now, my father is somewhere close by, and now I'm hearing my other son say he wants to die? That's not right!" Kairi didn't let him say another word. She pressed herself against him, holding on firmly. He _was_ crying now.

"We should go home and get some things. It sounds like we're going to be here for a few days." Kairi said in a low tone.

They went back to the room and demanded Kosuke and Kiyori to stay in the room. Kairi grabbed her purse and they left.

The way home would take about an hour or so. Kairi was used to this, so she drove. Sora leaned his head on the window and looked out of it. About ten minutes of silence passed between them, seeming much longer to Kairi.

"Did he know we were here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Kairi answered. "Maybe your mother knows something about it."

"I'm not asking her." He said irritably. "She'll probably lie to me again."

"Okay then."

Sora sighed and sat up, fixing his eyes on Kairi. "Hey… whatever happened to _your_ real father?"

Kairi almost wanted to stop the car and smack him for that. He knew exactly what happened to him. He was arrested and taken to jail for who knows how long. But then again… it _has_ been about eighteen years…

"He's in jail, remember?" Now she was getting a little aggravated.

"Oh yeah…" He thought for a moment. "Wasn't that the same night I told you that I thought I was the father of Tifa's kid?"

Kairi thought back. She couldn't remember the exact night, but it was most likely somewhere close to that time. She probably wrote it in that old diary she used to keep. She nodded.

"Well, did I ever tell you… that Sakiko," he paused to see if Kairi knew who he was talking about. Once she nodded again, he continued, "Sakiko is Tifa's daughter."

Kairi gasped.

- - -

Kosuke and Kiyori were watching TV when Doctor Yang came into the room. He looked around obviously for Sora or Kairi, but saw that they weren't here.

"Umm, where are your parents?"

"They'll be back." Kosuke answered. "They went home to get some stuff."

"…Oh. You're Akira's brother, correct?" He asked stupidly. Kosuke nodded slowly as he raised an eyebrow. Didn't he see a resemblance? "Your brother is in the recovery room right now. He asked for you."

"Let's go." Kosuke took Kiyori's hand as they followed the doctor down the hall. He knew he was supposed to stay in the room, but… they wouldn't be back for a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sora and Kairi finally made it home after a long silence in the car. Kairi headed straight for the bedroom so she could pack some things. She wasn't sure how long they'd be there, so she got some extra clothes. Sora did the same as he went through his things.

"I'd hate to go through the twin's room, but they'll get over it." Kairi said as they headed upstairs.

"I'll get Kosuke and Akira's clothes, you can get Kiyori's." Sora made it fair. Kairi nodded and opened Kiyori's door. She had a few things on the floor, like papers and whatnot. The clothes that she told Kairi she put away a couple days ago were on the floor. However, this wasn't the time for Kairi to be thinking of confronting her about it. She opened up Kiyori's dresser drawers.

"All done." Sora came into the room holding a black suitcase. "Akira would only need one outfit, right?"

"Yeah." Kairi said as she rummaged through Kiyori's dresser. She picked out a white T-shirt and a long, pink skirt. She was about to close the drawer when Sora said something.

"Wait," He leaned over and opened it a little more. "What is _that_?"

"What is what?" Kairi looked. There was something under a shirt. Sora moved it out of the way, pulling out the item.

"My God… what the Hell is Kiyori doing with a kitchen knife!"

- - -

Kiyori took a seat in the chair next to Akira's bed down in the recovery room. Kosuke decided to stand. Akira's eyes were open and he seemed to be breathing just fine.

"You asked for me?"

Akira nodded, looking as if he was about to sneeze, but held it in. "Y-Yeah."

"Not to sound rude, but why?" Asked Kosuke.

"So… we can talk." He was speaking in a low, but audible tone. Kosuke raised an eyebrow.

"O-okay… about what?"

"I'm sorry about Haruka." Akira said.

Kosuke looked away, hoping to hide his saddened face from his brother. Kiyori came up to the bed.

"Haruka's gone." She didn't make anything better. Akira nodded.

"I know."

"Akira, you're not going to go away too, right?"

"No, he won't." Kosuke said quickly. "He'll be just fine."

"Yeah, I'll get better, Kiyori." Akira turned his head so he could cough. "In time."

- - -

Sora and Kairi searched throughout the rest of Kiyori's room just to make sure she wasn't hiding anything else from them. Kairi knew it was sort of wrong to be going through her daughter's things, but that knife just threw her off guard completely and she knew she had to look some more. Sora wasn't too happy about it either, and looked as if he was going to yell at her when they got back to the hospital. After about fifteen minutes, they stopped searching and decided to leave.

"I don't believe this." Sora said in an aggravated voice. "She's only six!"

"What has she been watching?" Kairi said aloud without realizing it.

"She won't be watching _anything_ when I get through with her."

"Sora…"

"This is unacceptable." Sora obviously was taking this way out of hand. Kairi was trying to think about _why_ she would have such a thing hidden in her room, but he was too stubborn to stop and think. 

"I've got to check her arms, legs and wherever else I think she might be cutting."

"Kiyori does _not_ cut herself!" Kairi yelled. "You shouldn't assume something like that!"

"Kairi, has it ever occurred to you that… we don't really know our kids at all?"

Kairi stopped for a moment. Sora did have a point. However, Kairi always thought they had a good relationship with the kids for the most part. She didn't see anything wrong, at least with _her_ and the children. Sora was a different story…

But then again, Kairi never _did_ take some time to sit down and actually get to know them. She knew Kiyori loved to draw, and that Akira liked to play the guitar and Blitzball… and that Kosuke was shy in school but barely ever came home with a bad grade. She knew that sometimes in his spare time, Akira would write poems. Kosuke kept things to himself most the time. Kiyori was the quiet type, like Kosuke, but really loved to act out stuff from shows.

That's when Kairi realized, she really didn't know anything about them.

"Kairi, remember when you told me that Kiyori was having trouble in school, but begged for me not to confront her about it?" Sora asked as they drove back to the hospital.

Kairi nodded. She felt a little guilty now.

_Flashback_

"Kiyori's having trouble at school." She finally admitted. Sora, thinking about how well Kiyori did in school, raised an eyebrow. Kairi sighed. 

"_I think she might be anti-social. Miss Russell says she doesn't talk to anyone." Kairi said anxiously. Sora didn't know how to respond. _

"_And I know you're going to want to talk with Kiyori about this, but please don't until we can find a better way to approach her… please, Sora…" _

"_Kairi, I have to." Sora turned and headed for the door, but Kairi grabbed his hand. _

"_You can't! Not now!" _

"_If not now, then when? Huh?" Sora eyed her. Kairi shook her head. She couldn't say anything to that. She merely shrugged and let go of his hand. Sora paused at the door before opening it. _

"_Sora, you tend to get into everyone's business without meaning to. You have to find a different way to handle it… she's just a child…" Kairi told him. _

"_Yes, but she's my child, and I'm not going to let her suffer like I did." He opened the door. Kairi appeared in front of him, blocking the way and closing it shut again with her back pressed against it. She crossed her arms._

End of Flashback

"Do you see what it has come to?" Sora eyed her. "I never asked her about it, and now she's running around with kitchen knives."

Kairi felt like crying. She's always believed in letting things play out, and if you leave the person alone, they'll feel better. Kairi hated it when her parents would ask her tons of questions about her life, so she never wanted to bug Kiyori about it. Maybe she _should_ have let Sora talk to her…

"Well, you're not going to stop me this time." Sora crossed his arms. Kairi said nothing and continued driving.

They arrived back at the hospital. They carried their luggage up to the room. Kosuke and Kiyori were watching TV.

"Kosuke, go with your mother. I want to talk with Kiyori."

Kairi and Kosuke left the room. She was afraid of what Sora might do or say to Kiyori, but she had to let him talk to her at least. They headed down to the recovery room.

"What's going on, mom?" Kosuke asked. There was no reason to hide this from him.

"We found… a knife in your sister's room."

Kosuke's eyes widened. He stared down at the floor, putting his hands behind his back nervously.

"Did you know about this?"

"Um…" Kosuke paused, "I didn't know she actually _had_ a knife… but…"

"Kosuke, tell me!" Kairi demanded. "This is serious!"

"Okay…"

- - -

Sora had no idea how to start this conversation. Kiyori got the message that she was in trouble and was trying not to look at him. She knew that Sora wasn't going to have any pity on her. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and showed it to Kiyori. Sora knew that he probably should not have brought it to the hospital, but he had to prove himself.

"Your mother and I found this in your room."

"It's not mine!" She denied.

Sora was about to yell, but took a deep breath first. In a calmer tone, he said, "Then why was it hidden under all of your clothes?"

"I…I don't know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N**: Can Sora keep his cool with this six-year-old? 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Kairi and Kosuke entered the elevator. He had just told her about Kiyori's sketchbook and those pictures he found in it, and Kairi really didn't know what to say. She hoped Sora wasn't yelling right about now and scaring the poor little girl. They arrived at the recovery room. Akira opened his eyes once he heard them coming. He smiled weakly and just stared.

"How are you feeling?" Kairi asked.

"Better."

- - -

Sora walked back and forth, trying his best not to go with his instinct and slap the girl. He knew it would be wrong to hit her, but his mind was telling him he should, even though his heart wasn't into it. Kiyori was trembling some on the bed, putting her hands in her lap. Sora looked over at her with a sense of sympathy. He sighed and kneeled down next to her.

Kiyori had always been the closest child to Sora, and he knew that if he made any stupid moves, she would be scarred for life. He didn't want to break the bond they had like he did with Akira a while ago. She bravely looked at him.

"A while back, your mother told me you were having trouble in school." He paused and took her little hand in his. "Why?"

"I'm… not…"

"Kiyori, _please_ don't lie to me." Sora said calmly. Kiyori glanced up at him and then back down to her lap. 

"They pick on me."

"Who?"

"Joe, Ritsu and Makoto. They always take my lunch money and one time they even tried to poison me!"

Sora's eyes widened. "So… why do you have a knife in your room? I hope you didn't plan on taking that to school… because that would _not_ be a good idea."

Kiyori shook her head quickly. "No! I just… _threatened_ them with it…"

"You did _what_?" Sora was shocked.

"They wouldn't stop bugging me! I was tired of it!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's not like I was _really_ going to do it!"

"Kiyori, why would you say such a thing?"

"I thought it would get them to leave me alone…"

Sora thought for a moment before responding. He was trying to remember that she _was_ only six, and that meant he had to explain himself a little more.

"Kiyori…" He paused. "Threatening someone with a knife… _especially_ at school will not solve anything. Believe me. My friend did something similar in middle school. He made what was called a 'Hit List.'" She looked at him, puzzled. "That means… you list people that you want… to kill. He got expelled. I don't want you to end up doing that. Just ignore those three, and if they bother you, tell the teacher."

"But they'll laugh at me!" Kiyori tried to pull her hand out of Sora's, but he wouldn't let her.

"And that's _okay_. They don't know anything about you." Sora gave her a reassuring smile. "So that means, anything they say is wrong."

"It still hurts…"

Sora grabbed both of her hands. "Kiyori, look at me. People will call you nicknames, people will hate you, but those are all good things, because that can make you stronger. I'm not saying you should rebel against everyone, but ignore those that actually take the time to criticize you, because they're probably the ones that will end up living on the streets when they grow up."

Kiyori nodded. Sora pulled her into a hug.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What does criticize mean?"

- - -

Kosuke and Kairi came back, following by some nurses who pushed Akira's bed. They hooked everything up once Akira was back in place and one of them took his pulse. Sora was outside staring out into the city. Kairi looked at Kiyori, who was drawing peacefully on the couch. She walked outside.

"How did it go?" Kairi asked him.

"I didn't yell at her…" Sora said, as if that's what Kairi assumed he would do. "Everything's fine. I talked it out with her and she feels better now."

Kairi was a little shocked to hear this, so instead of saying anything, she just hugged him. Sora put his arms around her, rubbing her back. She was glad Sora didn't scare Kiyori, so she just wanted to embrace the rare moment.

"I love you." Sora whispered.

- - -

About a week passed and it was finally time for them to go home. Since Akira had been laying down so long, the nurse put him in a wheelchair and pushed him to the car. Kairi always loved it when they would push her in the wheelchair back when she used to go to the hospital. Sora and the nurse helped Akira get into the car. The way home was actually pretty nice, considering the family just caught up on a lot of things. 

"Akira, are you going out with Sakiko still?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"You _think_?" Sora chuckled a little as he looked through the mirror. It had been a long week, and Sakiko probably never knew that Akira went to the hospital in the first place.

"What happened to Karissa, by the way? It's like she just… disappeared." Sora said.

"Uh… well," Kosuke paused. "She moved."

"Without saying goodbye to us?" Kairi turned around. Kosuke shrugged and looked out the window.

"I'm over her anyway."

"Life goes on." Said Sora as he turned onto their street. Their house was up ahead, but was blocked by some trees. There was a car in their driveway that nobody recognized.

"Who's that?" Kairi pointed to the man sitting on their front porch. Sora parked and slowly got out of the car. He squinted his eyes, still not recognizing the man.

"Hey! That's the crazy dude from the elevator! He's stalking us!" Kosuke called out. Kairi and Kiyori followed behind Sora, whose eyes were fixed on the man. He was sleeping in the chair next to the door.

"A little help here…" Akira called from the car. Kosuke went back to help him. Sora examined the man's face for a while.

_Flashback_

_"I got stuck in the elevator." Kosuke wasn't sure that they'd believe his entire story, but he told the truth. "There was this crazy guy in there. Dad, he told me to tell you that his name was Massu. I felt like he knew me somehow." He said casually as he let go of Kairi and got in bed. Sora seemed to have frozen in place. _

"_Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes widened as he nearly dropped the cup of tea he was holding. Kosuke gave him a strange look. _

"_He… started talking for what seemed like hours about his past… how he had to leave someone he really cared about…"_

End of Flashback

"Dad?" Sora poked him. Kairi hung onto his arm, just in case the man was dangerous. His blue eyes opened slightly. He yawned and stretched out his arms.

"That _is_ him!" Kosuke pointed, letting go of Akira. Akira almost lost balance, but Kosuke caught him in time.

The man stood up. He was a little taller than Sora was, and definitely was older. Sora couldn't say anything.

"Come on." Kairi, and the kids went inside, leaving Sora out there alone with the man.

- - -

Sora sat down on the steps. He hadn't said anything to him, but then again, what _was_ there to say? They could talk about their lives, but that would just be covering up how angry Sora was with him.

"It's been a while." Sora's father started.

"You think?" Sora said sarcastically. Massu sat down next to him. Sora looked away.

"I know you won't accept my apology for being gone so long, but I'll say it anyway. I'm sorry."

"Where _were_ you?" Sora yelled, standing up. "You were like my best friend… and then you just left!"

"I had no choice." Massu said simply.

"No _choice_? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I wouldn't have been able to support you."

Sora took a few deep breaths. "You just didn't want me, did you?"

"Don't ever think that." His father said sternly, crossing his arms. "I wanted more than anything to come back and see you."

"Then why didn't you? And why did mom tell me you were dead?" Sora yelled.

Massu looked away. "I told her to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Well, well! Sora must feel really crappy now… heh… anyway, I made a fictionpress story. I'm writing it in Kosuke's POV. More details are in my profile!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**: SOO sorry for the long wait for an update… I was in Florida for like a week. (That was fun!) And now school has started. I've realized that I've made lots of mistakes in this story… but its almost done so might as well finish it…

**Chapter 33**

Kairi sat on the couch. The TV was on, but she wasn't listening. She was worried about Sora right now, and was hoping that he didn't go insane. Kairi wanted to look out the window, but that would probably be invading their privacy. Kiyori sat next to her, sipping some orange juice from a cup. Akira and Kosuke were on the opposite couch watching TV. Akira had his feet on the couch—something Sora usually wouldn't tolerate. The phone rang.

"Akira, it's for you." Kosuke handed him the phone. Obviously it was Sakiko. Kairi could hear her anxious voice yelling through the phone as Akira pulled it away from him a little.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Sakiko. I knew you were worried about me…" Akira felt a little embarrassed for saying this in front of everyone, but he couldn't get up without someone's help. He sat there listening to Sakiko go on and on about something.

"No, you don't have to come over… I'm sort of… busy… and I'm still recovering…" It seemed like he was trying to make any excuse he could so he didn't have to see her, which was a little strange to Kairi. However, his excuses were true, so she didn't say anything. She wouldn't want to be bothered if she just got back from the hospital, either. Akira hung up the phone and sighed.

"She'll be here soon…"

"Gosh, can't she take a hint?" Kosuke rolled his eyes and flipped threw the channels. Kairi stared at the window, wondering what was going on. She moved her foot so it was pressing against the couch. Kairi felt something a little hard on her foot. She reached down and pulled out the item.

Kairi's eyes widened once she saw that she had just pulled an empty alcohol bottle out from under the couch. Kosuke and Akira were starting to get a little uncomfortable, she noticed, and tried to look away. She glared at them for a while before saying anything. Kairi wanted to think this over before she made any real observations.

'_Sora doesn't drink…_' She thought to herself, trying to think of another possibility. Surely her sons would have nothing to do with this, but then again Kosuke _did_ smoke before…

"Kiyori, leave the room please…" Kairi asked as politely as she could. Kiyori went into the kitchen, leaving Kairi alone with the twins. "Kosuke, turn off the TV."

Kosuke did as he was told and sat up straight, clearing his throat. Akira couldn't really move, so he just stared down at the floor. Kairi wasn't sure how to start, so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Would you two have anything to do with this?" She paused. "Now, before you answer me, I want you to think about the consequences of lying compared to the truth."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, or even dared to make eye-contact with her. After she realized that she wasn't going to get an answer that easily, Kairi's temper was getting the best of her. Taking a couple deep breaths, she repeated the question.

"It's not ours. We swear!" They said in unison.

Kairi couldn't go off blaming Sora for something like this. It just had to be one or both of the twins'. She reached under the couch, finding two more empty bottles. That did it. She snapped. Kairi threw one of the bottles. It shattered to pieces against a wall, making Kosuke nearly jump out of his seat and Akira almost fall over. Kairi's eyes widened at what she had just done. Kiyori peeped into the living room, but hid when Kairi turned around.

"I just want the truth." Kairi took deep breaths.

- -

Massu and Sora were standing out in the front yard. Sora refused to face his father for any reason and just kicked dirt and rocks off the driveway. Massu stayed close behind him.

"Sora, if I took you with me, you would not have had a very wonderful life."

"Yeah right. Anything would've been better than living with mom and that bastard of a stepfather."

Massu hesitated, probably because of hearing his son curse, but ignored it. "I've been living in a one-room apartment for the past twenty years or so. You could say it was the _ghetto_, I guess."

"Who cares where you lived? I just wanted to have my father again." Sora's voice was rising. "Was that too much to ask for?"

"Son, I underst—"

"Don't call me _son_. Obviously I don't deserve to be your son." Sora walked past him and towards the front door. Right before opening it, Massu spoke.

"I'm moving into town." He said from the bottom of the steps. Sora stopped for a moment and turned to look at him, but said nothing. "I want to start over."

"Bullshit. You might as well just stay where you are. I did just fine without you." Sora slammed the door. 

"I'll stay right here!" Massu called after him, taking a seat on the steps. A little quieter, he said to himself, "I'm not leaving you again…"

Sora walked right past Kairi and the twins and slammed the bedroom door. After the somewhat awkward moment, Kosuke and Akira decided to confess.

"We swear," Kosuke began, "That we did not have _any_ alcohol." Akira joined in. "But…"

"It was me. I planned the party and invited about eight people over." Akira admitted. "But it seemed the word got out about it and tons of people showed up at the door. I didn't mean for it to happen…"

"When was this?" Kairi asked.

"When you and dad went on that cruise…" Kosuke said.

"I don't believe this…" She fell back on the couch. "We leave you home for _one_—" The doorbell interrupted her.

"I'm not through with you two." She went to get it. Sakiko greeted her at the door, walking in without permission. Tifa stood behind her, grinning mischievously. Kairi saw Massu sitting on the step. She invited him inside as well.

Sakiko immediately ran over and sat next to Akira, trying to figure out what happened. She leaned on his other shoulder. Kosuke wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave, but he really wanted to at the moment. Tifa and Kairi were also having a very awkward moment.

"So… where's your husband?" Tifa asked.

"I thought you promised to never try and ruin my life again." Kairi said, hinting some anger. Massu leaned against a wall, trying to pay attention to them.

"Oh, please. It was a simple question."

"Mom, he was stabbed!" Sakiko shrieked.

"Really, I'm fine…" Akira tried to pull away, but it was hurting him. Obviously he was annoyed. Kairi started to feel sorry for Sakiko; one, Akira wasn't paying attention to her when she was worried about him, and two, Tifa was her mother. Kiyori came back into the room and stood there just looking at everyone.

"Excuse me." Kairi headed to the bedroom. The door was locked, so she had to bang on it. "Sora, please open the door… it's me!"

After a few moments, the door opened and Kairi walked in shutting it again. Sora stood next to the window, staring out of it absentmindedly. Kairi held onto his hand and leaned her head on his back. Sora didn't move.

"Sora, he's back… you shouldn't do this…"

"Once again, you don't understand." He said coldly.

Kairi sighed. She didn't know what to say to him this time. But then again, she never knew what to say to him anymore. He was a hard person to get through to.

"I let him inside." She told him.

"Then get him out. I want him out of my house!" Sora yelled.

"It's my house, too!" Kairi argued, letting go of his hand. Sora turned and looked into her tearful eyes. "I can let him in if I want to! He's here for a reason, Sora! He's here to see you!" She paused and took a few steps back. "I may not know his side of the story, but I'm sure whatever it is, you don't know it either. Because you don't _listen_ to anyone but yourself anymore, Sora. You always think it's greener on _your_ side!"

"Do you know how many times I stayed up at night after hearing he left, and then was supposedly _killed_, Kairi?" He yelled. "Do you know how much I cried when I found out he got in some car crash, or some bullshit like that? I wasn't at school for days! And then… so early, my mother has to go out and find a new guy who was nothing like my father! Maybe _you're_ the one who's not listening, here! I have reasons for my actions, Kairi! I don't just do all of them out of anger! Why don't you listen to _me_?"

"I _do_ listen to you. But I jus—"

"See, there you go again!" He turned back around. "Always telling me that there's more to it when clearly it's all just assumptions you've made. I don't want to hear it, Kairi!" He walked back and forth, doing weird hand gestures and whatnot. "That day my mother told me that he really wasn't dead, I was so pissed… because I found out most of my life has been a lie… and now _he_ says that he couldn't _support_ me! I could've gotten a job!"

Kiyori came out of the bathroom. She heard Sora yelling, but didn't even bother to listen. Everyone else was still in the TV room, making theirselves comfortable. Sakiko was still blabbing about how lonely she was all week without Akira, while Kosuke merely rolled his eyes. Massu was sitting on the steps, probably hearing almost every word Sora said. Kiyori noticed that among everyone, she was the only one who had nothing to really worry about at the moment. Even Tifa looked a little down as she watched her daughter talk about her problems. It was like none of this affected her—as if she didn't even care what was going on…

Kairi entered the living room trying to take deep breaths. She didn't even bother to cover up her tears. Tifa looked at her, and for once, Kairi had forgotten how much resented her. Right now, it didn't matter anyway. Massu even exchanged anxious looks, but then returned his gaze back to the floor. It was quiet.

"He's…" Kairi sniffled as she looked over at Massu. "He's going to need some time to cool down." She left and went into the kitchen. Tifa followed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**: Yeah, so I haven't really been updating this story as much as I should be… but I'm just interested in my other stories right now… but that doesn't mean I won't update this one! Here's a new chapter!

- 

**Chapter 34**

Kairi stood outside on the porch, staring absentmindedly out into the backyard. Was it true? Were her assumptions wrong? Kairi always tried to base things off of backgrounds and what people had learned over the years, and figured she knew Sora because of it. However, right now she felt like she never even knew him at all…

"It's a shame…" Kairi heard Tifa's voice behind her, not really showing much emotion. "So he yelled at you, eh?"

Kairi didn't even care who she told things to anymore. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be the first time." Tifa stood next to her.

"He used to yell at me all the time." She paused and leaned her back against the rail, looking down. "After a while I just got used to it. Sora was never a happy person."

Now Kairi _knew_ that there were times that Sora had been truly happy—their wedding, the births of all three children, etc. but hearing Tifa say this really hurt her because she didn't believe it.

"He's got a lot on his mind. I know I haven't really associated with him since high school," Tifa let out a small laugh, "but since our children are dating, I get the feeling we're going to get to know each other again."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Kairi asked angrily.

"Look Kairi, I don't want your husband. I got over him a long time ago." Tifa turned around. "I know he loves you…" There was a long pause, and then in a quieter tone, "more than anything…"

Kairi looked at her anxiously, and immediately knew what she was thinking. This was already strange enough. Tifa changed the subject.

"It took a long time for me to finally get something out of Sora. I was the first person he told about his father's death, so he said. It made me feel special… that he would trust me with such a thing. But then… I had to go off and break his heart…"

"I won't sympathize you." Kairi said.

"I don't want you to."

"Good, because I wasn't going to."

Tifa thought for a moment. "I felt like shit that day he saw me with his friend. I tried everything I could to get back with him, but Sora didn't even give me a chance. Then when he started dating you," Kairi felt a twist in her stomach, "I didn't know what to do. My jealousy overtook me, I guess."

"That tends to happen with ex-girlfriends and boyfriends." Kairi responded.

"But Sora was the first person I actually felt close to. Don't get me wrong, he's a very caring guy. He'd do anything for the people he loved… and drop the ones that betray him in a heartbeat. One thing he hated was judgment…"

Well Kairi knew that by now. She wasn't sure what the point Tifa was trying to make was, but she was trying to figure it out. She was already surprised that Tifa remembered all of this stuff.

There was a prolonged silence between them. The clouds moved quickly as if it was about to rain. Kairi felt a breeze blow by swiftly. After all these years, she had never really stopped to think about what was _really_ bothering Sora. She always figured that his past life events that led up to the way he acted was halfway true, but the other half was oblivious to her. Why couldn't he tell her that he had cheated on her in the past? Why couldn't he tell her what was wrong when she asked? Were they not married? Okay, maybe marriage had nothing to do with it…

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

Kairi stood up straight. "How did you get Sora to talk to you?"

"I just listened."

- - -

Kairi got Tifa and Massu something to eat while they waited for Sora to come out of his little 'shell.' Kosuke had taken Kiyori upstairs so Akira and Sakiko could be alone. Massu stayed in the kitchen with Kairi and Tifa.

"Akira, why won't you talk to me?" Sakiko whined, holding onto his hand. Akira was hurting too much to move away, so he just did a small shrug and looked in the opposite direction. Sakiko moved his red bangs out of his face so she could see he blue-stricken eyes. Akira stared at her, really hoping he wasn't going to regret what he was about to do.

"Sakiko… um…" He tried to sit up without hurting himself. "I know you're probably really angry with me for not telling you, but… I guess I just didn't want you to worry."

Lies.

"But Akira! I thought we could tell each other anything!"

"Since when?" He nearly yelled. Once he realized it, he took a deep breath and tried to settle down. Akira's shoulder started to hurt again.

"What… do you mean?" Sakiko questioned.

"Okay, so I didn't mean that… but… I just think that…" The words wouldn't come to him. "Maybe we should be… friends."

"WHAT?" Sakiko screamed. Tifa wanted to get up, but Kairi stopped her. However, hearing the door slam made her go anyway. She waved goodbye to Kairi and ran after her daughter.

Kairi and Massu went into the TV room. Akira was trying to lift himself up. Kairi ran over to help him stand up straight. She didn't even bother to ask what just happened. She could see it. She called Kosuke down to help Akira get upstairs.

- -

Akira, Kosuke and Kiyori all stayed in the twin's room. Kiyori had set her notebook down and was finding comfort on the edge of Kosuke's bed. Kosuke was trying to read a magazine, but his mind just couldn't stay focused on it. Akira's eyes were closed. Kiyori turned on the TV.

"Turn it off. I've got a headache." Akira covered his forehead with his arm and opened his eyes slightly. Kiyori decided not to argue and did so. 

"So you did it?" Kosuke asked.

"Did what?" Kiyori looked behind her.

"Yeah. She's pissed."

"That's expected." Kosuke adjusted his pillow and leaned against it.

- - -

Kairi and Massu sat quietly in the TV room. Ticking noises were starting to give Kairi a headache, making her want to get up and throw the clock against a wall or something, but she didn't want to break anything else.

"He won't forgive me. Maybe I _should_ stay on East Destiny Island…" Massu sighed.

"No, he just needs some time…"

Massu straightened his posture. Thinking for a moment, he rubbed his beard and started to speak. "He just doesn't understand. If he came with me, he would've had a terrible life. I was robbed at least ten times, my credit card was cancelled and at one point I was almost kicked out of the house."

"All he wanted was a father." Kairi said, and then said no more.

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: w00t… um… review and 'til next time!

**Kosuke**: Well, that was short.

**Me**: So? Aren't they all?

**Kosuke**: No! What about that _other_ story that made you take all of your time away from this one?

**Me**: Heh… well… that one's better!

**Kosuke**: Whatever…


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**: Well, I currently have the 7th Harry Potter book in my possession, (NOT DONE, SHUSH) but I decided for fan's sake (and my own) to finally try and finish up this story. Sorry for such a long wait!! 

**I Heart You III**

**Chapter 35**

After about forty-five long minutes, Sora came out of his room. However, he didn't talk to anyone; just headed for the kitchen. Kairi heard the water running, but didn't get up. Nobody wanted to speak. Kosuke helped Akira get up to their room, then came back down. Massu seated himself on the couch.

_"Tifa, how did you get Sora to talk to you?"_

"I just listened."

These words ran through Kairi's head so many times in the past hour she was starting to feel exhausted. She could see Sora's back facing her in the kitchen as he washed the dishes. He surely had changed since she met him; and she wasn't sure who he was anymore. Sora was such a secretive person, it was hard to tell what was on his mind. Kairi wanted so badly to just get up and go talk to him, but she knew that would be pointless. The water stopped and she watched him dry his hands.

The look on his face really stabbed her. He was so sad; she could see it. He looked at her with desperate (at least that's what she thought) eyes, but then turned to walk away. He needed her so much, but wouldn't admit it. Kairi stood up, but hesitated for a moment. Sora was coming her way. He passed her and faced his father.

"Come with me." He proceeded through the door without another word. Massu had no choice but to follow. 

"Sora, where are we going?"

Of course he didn't answer him, but they got into the car and drove off. Sora turned on the radio as he drove to break the silence. He didn't look at him once.

-+-

They came to a deserted park. The swings were swaying in the wind as if ghosts had sat on them, the water fountain looked old and rusted, and even the grass needed to be cut. Obviously, nobody came here anymore. Massu played along and followed Sora through the grass. They were heading for the woods.

Sora said nothing and just continued walking over the leaves and moving branches out of the way. Massu followed, a little unprepared for a hike.

They came to a somewhat empty (meaning, not very many trees) area, where they could not see the ground at all. Leaves covered it completely, and the blue sky shone over them. Sora continued walking.

"If you go this way, you could get to my old house."

"Huh? Why?" Massu questioned, looking at him strangely.

"But we're not going there." Sora interrupted, continuing to walk without looking back. His father had no idea where they would be going, and why they were taking this route. Although, it did seem sort of familiar…

"I see you've calmed down." Massu said to him, but he didn't answer. 

"Watch your step. There's a hole there." Sora jumped over it, expecting Massu to follow his example. He could see his old house, where his mother and stepfather constantly tortured him. It was abandoned. He turned and just walked alongside the house in the woods. Massu stopped. Once Sora didn't hear the leaves moving behind him, he turned and looked. Massu was staring at the house; a tear forming in his eye. Sora sighed and kept walking.

Sora could see the tree house in the distance that he and his father made years ago. Once Massu saw this, he immediately realized why they came here. He had forgotten about such a place; it looked so different to him though, but that was only for reasons that he was about to find out.

Sora climbed up the rugged ladder. The tree house had been rebuilt a few times over the years so its condition stayed. 

Once they both got up into it, Sora grabbed two chairs and sat them across from each other on each side. Impressed, Massu took a seat. Sora did the same. He stared at the wooden floor.

"Riku and his father made this place bigger a long time ago… and I've come here with Akira and Kosuke a few times in the past to work on it."

"Good job. I'm surprised." Massu admitted. "Your sons know how to build things?"

"They hammered a few things."

Massu let out a faint laugh and looked around. "I remember when you used to bug me constantly about coming up here with you. But…" His smile faded. "I got busy… and wasn't able to for a long time…"

"At that time, I didn't understand that work was important." Sora said. "All I wanted was to be with you, but was angered when you would leave. One day, when I was finally able to show you something I made up here…" Sora lifted up the rug and pulled out a picture. "Mom told me you had died."

He handed Massu the picture. The old man really wanted to cry, but tried to hold it back. Sora had drawn a picture of their family, kind of like Kiyori did. He used crayons to color it, and stick figures were the best he could do at the time.

"It's a miracle that it's been here this long, even through Riku's many construction projects on it. I've checked on it a few times, making sure it stayed here. Sorry about the messed up condition though."

"Sora… I'm so sorry…"

"Eh, it doesn't mean much now."

"What do you mean? This means everything!" His father exclaimed. "If only I wasn't so selfish… I should've just asked your mother to tell you I left or something… death was too much for your ten year old body to handle… well, even now…" He set the picture in his lap. "I regret so much from that day… your mother and I… we just didn't… well…"

Sora wanted so much to yell at him; he's wanted to do it for years, but now that he had the chance to look his father in the eye after so long, he had forgotten what he wanted to yell at him about.

"But why would you tell her to tell me such a thing… especially since it's not true…"

"At the time I thought, if I had just left, what would you have thought of me? You would've considered me a bastard or something… and hated me. I definitely didn't want that, so I asked your mother to do me one last _favor_ and tell you I died. I also considered that maybe you wouldn't hate me, maybe you would try to find me, which is just as bad. I wanted you to stay on Destiny Islands and not come looking for me." Massu said.

Sora thought about it, and his father was right. Sora probably would be searching for his father if he had just left, but he never would've hated him.

"Um… I…"

Sora was at loss for words. He had no idea what to say next; he was hoping by coming here, his father would know exactly what to say. However, it was quiet for a good five minutes. The silence scared him, so he got up and headed out.

He went up to his old house. Massu walked closely behind him, remembering different occasions at this house. The back door was unlocked. A few weeks ago, Sora's mother left this house and put it up for sale. Sora and Massu walked inside.

The walls were a mess; even the floors were dirty. In the kitchen, some of the cabinets were left open. The table had remained for some reason, along with three chairs. Sora ignored it and walked into the TV room, which was completely empty. The rail on the stairs was loose. Sora headed up to his old room.

He went over to the window. "I used to _escape_ through here." He laughed.

"That rotten stepfather, right?"

"Yeah. I hated him." Sora looked at his watch. "I need to get back home. Kairi is probably worried sick."

"How did you meet her?" Massu asked as they walked out.

"In the woods. Our classes went outside at the same time and we both wandered off. Destiny? Haha."

"That's pretty cool. She's a very nice woman."

"She's amazing… but… I just don't know how to talk to her…"

-+-

Sora and Massu arrived back at the house. Kairi had made dinner while they were gone and was eating with the kids in the kitchen. They all heard the door close.

"Daddy's home!" Kiyori got up from the table without asking and ran into the other room. Sora saw her and picked her up happily. Everyone but Akira got up and came to see him. Kairi noticed he was feeling a lot better. Akira hung onto the wall at the kitchen entrance and smiled.

"Akira, sit back down." Sora told him. "You shouldn't be up on your own."

"Dad, I'm fine!" He laughed.

Sora put Kiyori down and everyone but Kairi left the room. He stood there facing her with a smile on his face. Kairi was curious to know what happened, but decided she'd ask later.

"Your dinner is on the table." She smiled and turned to head into the kitchen.

"Kairi,"

"Yes, Sora?"

He came up to her and kissed her, hugging her directly afterwards. A little surprised, Kairi hugged back and held on tightly.

"I love you."

"Sora… this is… I mean… I love you too."

Kairi really wanted to know what happened now, but decided to let it go. They both went into the kitchen, where Kiyori was showing Massu some of her drawings. Kosuke was on the phone, and Akira just sat there and ate.

"Come outside with me." Sora said to her. She followed him out the door.

-+-+-

**A/N**: Well, there's one more chapter left! I'll try to get it to you as soon as possible! In the meantime, you should review, ne?


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**: ALRIGHT! I'm gonna do it! I will FINISH this series! Thank you all for being so darn patient with me… even though some of you haven't but here is the long awaited finale to I Heart You 3!

**Chapter** **36**

_Previously:_

_"Kairi," _

"_Yes, Sora?" _

_He came up to her and kissed her, hugging her directly afterwards. A little surprised, Kairi hugged back and held on tightly. _

"_I love you." _

"_Sora… this is… I mean… I love you too." _

_Kairi really wanted to know what happened now, but decided to let it go. They both went into the kitchen, where Kiyori was showing Massu some of her drawings. Kosuke was on the phone, and Akira just sat there and ate. _

"_Come outside with me." Sora said to her. She followed him out the door._

_- + -_

Sora walked through the backyard, not letting go of Kairi's hand. He stopped in the middle of the grass near Sunshine's doghouse and just stood there for a moment. Unsure of what to do or say, Kairi remained silent. Sora turned around and smiled. Confused, Kairi gave him a small smirk and raised an eyebrow. He took both of her hands in his.

"Kairi… I don't know… where to start…"

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden, Sora pulled her forcefully towards him into a hug. A little taken back, Kairi sort of felt herself pulling away at first but once she realized what he was doing she just held onto him.

"Close your eyes…" his tone was low, almost in a whisper. Kairi did so.

"They're closed." She assured him.

"Remember when we first started talking?"

"Huh? Which time?" Kairi tried to think back.

"Um… I believe it was when we were stuck in the woods together. You just simply amazed me when you weren't afraid of that bug crawling up your leg…"

Kairi chuckled a little bit. "Okay…"

"But… I was terrified that day… when you had to be rushed to the hospital…"

After Kairi said nothing, he continued.

"That's when I truly realized how I felt about you, even though we barely knew each other… sure, maybe I finally told you I loved you on prom night, but… I had loved you way before that, Kairi…"

_Flashback_

_"I have to go into surgery in about an hour." She sighed. "Again…" _

"_Again?" Sora questioned. _

"_I'm too tired to tell you now… I hope you understand. I'm sure the nurse told you what happened?" Sora nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry…" _

"_Don't be." She paused. "Stuff like this always happens to me…" _

_Sora wanted to ask something else, but he stopped himself. She was in no condition to explain anything. The only time Sora ever had to go to the hospital was when he broke his leg a couple of years ago. He never had surgery before… _

"_Wow…" He noticed she was crying and trying to smile at the same time. "I didn't think something like this would happen again… I hate being here… and I still don't know why you bother to even… oh Nevermind…" Kairi sniffled. _

"_To even what? Be here?" Sora was confused. Kairi didn't answer for a moment. _

"_I'm stupid. I have surgery a lot. I don't have the perfect body, or the perfect look. I'm just not normal at all. My friends and I act like idiots most of the time, and we love it. I don't think you would like me if you knew the real me…" _

"_Kairi…" Sora started, but was interrupted when Selphie, Namine, Riku, and Yuffie walked in. They rushed over to Kairi's bed._

_End of flashback_

"I can't believe you remember that…" Kairi was amazed.

"How could I forget…" Sora said, holding on tighter. "That was the day when I realized, you were the _one_…"

"How so? I was… crying… and in pain…"

"It made me understand what I truly wanted. I wanted someone I could protect, someone I could take care of through thick and thin… someone that _needed _me…"

"Sora… I've always nee—"

"No Kairi… _I've_ always needed _you_…"

He seemed to be crying by the tone of his voice. Kairi tightened her grip on him, rubbing her hand up and down his back to try and make him feel better. She had always known that he needed her, he was just too stubborn to admit it.

"When I said I've liked you since middle school… that was true, but once that day passed, I knew I couldn't live without you…"

"R-really…" Kairi didn't believe it, yet she did.

"I've always been so pissed off at my family, I never really had time to show you how amazing you really are, Kairi… you're always by my side, trying to tell me what's best for me, trying to… ah, I don't know how to say all of this…"

"Sora… there have been many occasions where I felt amazing in your presence…"

"But…" He looked her in the eyes. "I just don't feel like you know how I truly feel about you… I mean, besides the fact that I love you, you're my wife and I'll do anything… that's just the surface of things… I can't even begin to describe what you mean to me…

"You're always trying to do what no one else has done…" Sora rubbed his head and looked in every direction but hers, but then continued to look back into her eyes. "You… you just know how to make that day more special… and even though we don't agree on the same things sometimes, you work around my stubborn ways… maybe you're not always sure what I'm going to do or say, but you're just so good at going with the flow that everything seems to fall into place in the end…

"We have three wonderful children together… honestly I'm astounded that we've made it this far together… how do you deal with me? That's the question I've always asked myself; I had always felt ashamed of myself for yelling at you… I even swore one day that I'd never hurt you again, after that lie of smoking… however, my bad habits got the worst of me… and yet… you're still here…"

"Sora… of course I am…" Kairi put her hand on his cheek, getting ready to cry.

"Kairi…" he put his hand on top of hers and just held it on his face. A tear rolled down his cheek. Kairi not only felt his pain, but for the first time actually understood him. Tifa was right, if Kairi would've just shut her mouth and listened to him, maybe things would be different now. However, she just cared for him so much that she was always looking for the best way to help him out. All she really wanted was for him to wake up next to her the next morning with a smile on his face. She wanted him to _know_ that he was never alone; that he never had to worry about being alone. Even though he had a terrible past, she wanted him to feel like the best man in the world, just because of her and their loving family. She wanted him to feel like he had a place to call home. She wanted him to never look back and regret anything. Although she was uncertain if he knew these things, they had so much time ahead of them for her to fulfill this.

"Right now… Kairi…" Sora sniffled a little bit. "I just don't know how to say these things to you…"

"Don't worry about that…" Kairi said, slowly lifting her finger so she could wipe his tears away. "Sora… really… all I've ever wanted…" tears were forming in her eyes as well. She just couldn't hold them back. "I just wanted you to be able to go through a day without any pain… to be happy… for once in your life…"

"Kairi… baby… of _course_ I'm happy…" His hands traveled down to his sides, taking her hands with him. "Every time you tell me you love me, every time you look at me with those beautiful eyes… every time our kids come home, even if it's for a split second, I'm freaking happy… because I'm reminded that you guys are still here… with someone like me…

"I never knew how to tell you this… but I feel that without you… without the family I have now, including my father, there would be absolutely _no way_ I would be alive right now… I probably would have committed suicide… but Kairi… you… everyone… you all have kept me alive… and have never given up on me…

"That day I hit Akira across the face… and I was afraid of becoming just like my stepfather… but even though abuse was one thing that you completely cannot tolerate… you stayed with me… I thought for sure that you would've taken the kids and left me by myself, but… you didn't… you stayed… you… stayed… with…me…"

Kairi could not believe Sora would think something like this. He continued speaking.

"Those nightmares of becoming like him… all of those times I screamed and was just ready to rip my hair out… all of those times I've felt like complete shit… you were there… Kairi… I can't say that I'll never hurt you again…" he paused, "The truth is, I've come to realize that all the things people say they won't do these days to their loved ones are the things they end up doing the most… so from now on, I don't want to make anymore promises like that. However, I _will_ promise that…

"That I will work on my stubborn attitude and try to see your perspective more often… but… I can't do it alone, Kairi…" he looked desperately at her.

"Will you stay by my side?"

"I don't even know why you ask…" Kairi pulled him into a kiss. Everything he just told her was felt in the kiss; his sincerity, his love, his passion, his promise was established once his lips touched hers. She finally felt like she truly knew him at this point, like there was nothing left to hide. All the terrible things that happened up to this point were tossed away. This was a new beginning for Sora and Kairi.

Once they parted from each other, Kairi just couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was heaven on earth, being here with her husband; the one man that has been through everything she has; the one man that swore under oath to stay nothing but faithful to her was standing right in front of her very eyes. Imagining life without Sora was like imagining the midnight sky without any stars; it just wasn't the same sky. It was like playing a piano without any sound or painting a picture without any color; it wasn't as soothing or as beautiful as it should be. Life without Sora was like trying to breathe under water or jump off a cliff, expecting to survive. Without Sora, living was simply impossible.

"Kairi… take this from me… we are not perfect. I know that. We aren't always going to be happy with our kids, or even ourselves, but from now on, we'll just have to work extra hard to make the rest of this journey… the best one ever, right?"

Kairi nodded her head, resting her head on her husband's chest. "We only get one journey… whatever happens, happens…"

"Mom, dad! Come here! Quick!" Kosuke and Kiyori called from the door, sliding it back shut. Sora and Kairi exchanged curious looks. Sora put out his hand and smiled. However, before they went anywhere, Kairi had to ask him one last question.

"Sora?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What did your father say to you?"

"Some of the best advice anyone could ever get: just go with what your heart tells you."

- + -

Sora and Kairi entered the house. All the lights were off and the twins, Kiyori or Massu weren't anywhere to be found. Confused but hands still locked tight, Sora and Kairi headed into the TV room. Sunshine came out of nowhere, jumping on Sora and nearly knocking him over. While they were distracted, the lights came on and a million voices came practically out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!"

Sora and Kairi looked over and saw an entire crowd of people they knew. Selphie, Riku, Namine, Tifa, their children, along with Massu, Mrs. Kiyamoto (Sora's mother) and even his brother Saito were standing there. Kyon, Kairi's oldest brother along with the rest of her family were in their very own TV room.

"How in the—" Sora couldn't even finish his sentence.

"MOM!" Kairi ran and hugged her mother. She hadn't seen her in years.

"How did everyone get here so quickly?" Sora finally was able to say.

"I planned this. That's another reason why I wouldn't leave." Massu smiled.

"You… what?"

"These little rascals right here helped me, of course." Massu patted Kiyori's head and obviously was talking about Akira and Kosuke as well, since they gave sort of embarrassed looks.

"PARTY TIME! We brought some food!" Selphie said in her normal, sugar high voice.

"Even though I'm still depressed, I want to have fun today…" Namine said.

"It could be just like old times." Riku added.

"Just like old times…" Kairi repeated, still completely shocked that everyone was here.

"It turned out the officer that night was drunk and had no idea what he was talking about… plus, I was proven innocent. I would never kill anyone." Saito mentioned, really confusing his brother.

"So why did you—" Sora didn't have to finish.

"Because I thought I was done for. Our father here bailed me out."

Sora had so much respect for Massu now that he just wanted to start over completely. Kairi went over to him and hugged him tightly, knowing how happy he was at the moment.

"Well, what are we waiting for? CRANK UP THE MUSIC!" Selphie yelled, turning up the stereo. Everyone cheered. Kairi and Sora just held each other.

"It can't get any better than this…" Kairi said, hugging Sora once again.

"Of course it can… and it will… that's a promise." Sora kissed her forehead.

"I love you…"

Sora kissed her once again, not letting go. Selphie came up and shook Kairi's shoulders, seeming like she was completely drunk but wasn't. Kairi and Sora laughed.

"Dance?" Sora held out his hand, trying to speak over the loud music.

"Of course!" Kairi felt like a schoolgirl saying that, but it didn't matter. 

"Oh my gosh, we're leaving!" Kosuke and Akira joked, seeing their parents dancing. They all laughed it off and just danced together. Sora put his arms around Kairi's stomach and kissed her neck a few times, trying his best to keep it PG.

"I love you too, Kairi…"

_Nothing_ was better than this.

- + - + -

**END**

_**I Heart You **_

**A/N**: FINALLY! IT'S FINISHED! YAY! You loved it, and you know it! Again, I am SOO SORRY for not updating in such a long time! Thank you EVERYONE! Thank you for sticking with this series for the past two years!! (yes, it's been THAT long!!) I am so glad I didn't give up even though I had a HUGE writer's block! But since you all were there supporting me, I felt like writing once again!! Thank you, review, and have a nice day!


	37. Chapter 37

This is NOT a chapter, it is merely a question. (This was the only way I could think of)

Should I write an **I Heart You 4** or an **I Heart You 1:5**?

**I Heart You 4 includes…  
**Setting is five years later. Akira and Kosuke commute to college. Kiyori is in middle school. There will be more focus on her and the twins, but definitely there will be a lot more focus on Sora and Kairi's relationship. Now with Sora's father back, how will his life change? Kosuke has a steady girlfriend and Akira wants recognition for his band. Kairi wants to become more involved with her children's lives. Sora is very protective of Kiyori when he sees that she's starting to become interested in boys. Kosuke is trying to move out. (_These are just a bunch of general ideas I have for the story_)

Or…

**I Heart You 1:5**  
This story will take place before the twins were even born. It's during Kairi and Sora's college years. There will be two parts to it; Part one deals with the first year of their college experience and Part Two will be the second year up until the twin's birth. I believe there are a lot of crucial points here that I failed to explain in the I Heart You series, so maybe this story can clear some things up. It will have Sora's proposal, their problems with moving out, etc.

* * *

**A/N**: So which one? Or none at all? I don't mind either way… I love writing this series. If you haven't seen any pictures that I've drawn of the characters, let me know. And please, let me know if I should make one or the other… or even both? Or maybe I should just leave it be. (It won't hurt my feelings) You decide!


End file.
